Cat fight: conviviendo con el enemigo
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Yullen. AU. Dos desconocidos completamente diferentes terminan viviendo en el mismo apartamento. ¿Cómo lograrán vivir juntos sin arrancarse la cabeza?
1. Chapter 1

**Cat fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yaoi, yullen.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Tal vez había tomado una decisión algo apresurada al ver el clasificado el periódico pero ahora que buscaba desesperadamente un lugar donde quedarse y sin mucho dinero en su bolsillo era lo que más se ajustaba a su situación.

_" Alquilo cómoda habitación en edificio residencial a joven trabajador y responsable, tiene derecho al uso internet y televisión por cable, cuenta con los servicios de cocina, lavadora y baño._

_Por favor los interesados contactar al xxx-xxxxxxx,_

_Precio: xxx$"_

No había parecido tan malo, enseguida un hombre amable, presentándose como el presidente de la junta de condominio del edificio le había atendido amablemente y le había invitado a ver el lugar, se sorprendió de lo ordenado y cómodo que lucía todo, le mostró la que podría ser su nueva habitación, casi sintió ganas de lanzarse a la cama.

\- ¿Entonces qué dices Allen?

\- ¡Me gusta! - dijo emocionado.

\- Me alegra mucho oír eso... casi lo olvidaba, espero que esto no te moleste - él puso una expresión algo preocupada.

\- Dígame.

\- Veras, hay otra habitación - señaló la otra puerta del pasillo, Allen la había notado - Otro muchacho vino hoy temprano a ver el apartamento, también parecía muy interesado en rentar la habitación, espero que no te moleste ese pequeño detalle de compartir el apartamento con alguien más.

\- ¡No! para nada, estoy seguro que dé es mucho mejor tener compañía, no se preocupe - había dicho todo aquello tan despreocupadamente no le parecía mala idea después de todo podían compartir gastos, así el golpe a su bolsillo no sería tan duro, el hombre sonrió complacido y entonces le entregó una copia de las llaves.

Firmó el contrato y luego de irse unas horas, regresó con sus cosas. Al hombre de la junta le sorprendió un poco la prisa que Allen mostraba, pero no comentó nada.

Allen tenía el tiempo encima y aunque pensaba que no querría tener compañeros de nuevo, no como los que estaba dejando, pensó que podía manejar a una persona. Pondrían reglas, sería educado y considerado. Sólo le quedaba esperar lo mejor pues viendo al presidente y la zona del edificio pensó que su nuevo compañero sería agradable, de otra forma, hubiese sido rechazado.

Acomodó sus cosas con calma y de inmediato tomó su habitación con entusiasmo. No entendía por qué las cosas habían resultado mal con el otro apartamento. Él no había hecho nada malo, sin embargo, los tres chicos con los que vivía se habían reunido para hacerle una intervención y ponerle un ultimátum. Lo más inapropiado que había hecho fue colgar su ropa interior en la ventana cuando no tenía tiempo de lavar, pero juraba que no lo volvería a hacer.

Esperaba que este fuera un nuevo comienzo para él, escuchó la puerta abrirse por un momento se altero pero de inmediato recordó que su compañero de apartamento llegaría en cualquier momento, lo mejor sería salir y presentarse, dar una buena impresión desde el comienzo.

\- ¡Bienvenido! - dijo asomándose a la sala donde un joven arrastraba al interior su maleta con algunas cajas, apenas noto su presencia dándole una mirada fría que le dejo estático por un momento. -S-soy Allen, seremos compañeros , creo que el presidente te debió avisar, ¿no? - quería evitar malos entendidos desde el principio.

El otro no parecía muy interesado en decirle algo, Allen trataba de mantener su postura, lo que menos quería era ganarse un enemigo.

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tus cosas. - trato de acercarse a una de las cajas entonces el otro la pateo para que se deslizara por el pasillo.

\- No pedí tu ayuda - por fin había hablado y no era muy amable lo que había escuchado.

Allen encogió los hombros y se quedó mirando como el chico iba y venía con sus cajas. En comparación con él, su equipaje era nada, sin embargo, no podía ayudar. La mudanza debía haber puesto de mal humor a su compañero.

Regresó a su habitación y esperó a que el otro se instalara para hablar. En cuanto vio al otro a punto de encerrarse en su habitación, corrió a hablarle pero el chico el cerró la puerta en la cara.

\- ¡Vaya! Al menos deberías presentarte - dijo Allen un poco molesto por la actitud del otro - sólo quería hablar y poner algunas reglas de convivencia.

\- ¡Tsk! Sí, creo que hay que aclarar algunas cosas - abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación de manera imponente provocando que Allen retrocediera unos pasos - Primero lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia, mantienes tus manos apartadas de mis cosas, no creo que seas un mocoso así que no quiero ruidos molestos, solo compartimos apartamentos y los gastos, así que mantente al margen.

Allen se quedo con la boca abierta escuchando a su compañero de habitación

\- Mi nombre es Kanda, si no tienes nada más que agregar... - cerro la puerta de la habitación.

Allen no había podido siquiera decirle algo, le sorprendía en todo el tiempo que compartía apartamento con otros, creía haber visto todo, no se supone que la gente trataba de ser amable en estos casos después de todo convivirían pero el otro parecía negar su existencia. Inflo sus mejillas algo molesto.

\- Ni siquiera me quiso escuchar... - se echó en su cama viendo el techo - Debo tener paciencia, quizás mañana sea alguien diferente.

* * *

**NOTAS: Hola a todos, aquí llega Katou reportándose con una nueva historia, un comienzo algo cortito pero espero que les haya gustado, esta historia promete muchas emociones y drama para nuestros protagonistas, creo que como la veo en mi cabeza será un fic largo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat fight: Conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, vecinos latosos.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Para desgracia de su paciencia, la mañana del día siguiente no fue diferente. Era un domingo donde los pájaros cantaban y la luz del sol brillaba, sin embargo, Kanda parecía más molesto por el gozo ambiental que agradecido por un día más.

Allen suspiró, se llenó de energía y decidió comenzar a limpiar. El otro simplemente lo vio de reojo y salió del apartamento gruñendo y tratando de acomodar su mochila. Por fin tuvo un momento para mirarlo. El chico era asiático, no sabía si chino, japonés o coreano, pero definitivamente asiático. Suponía que había excepciones muuuy grandes en el mundo porque Kanda no era ni respetuoso ni formal tal como todos pintaban a los asiáticos.

Volvió a sus labores, suponía que con el tiempo las cosas se aflojarían entre ellos y por el momento podía sentirse contento de que no se meterían en sus asuntos tampoco. Justo cuando estaba estudiando la lavadora, una algo vieja pero en buenas condiciones, alguien llamó a la puerta. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta pues el timbre sonaba muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, recibió una bienvenida con voz alegre y una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola! soy Lenalee, bienvenido vecino - dijo la chica ofreciendo una bandeja de brownies.

Allen miro sorprendido la bandeja, olían a recién horneados, por un momento pudo ver un rayo de luz brillante.

\- Hola, muchas gracias, soy Allen - tomo la bandeja.

\- Espero que le gusten a ti y a tu compa*ero - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ah... sí, estoy seguro que le gustaran -no estaba seguro pero esperaba que los dulces pudieran aminorar el mal carácter de su compa*ero.

-Allen puedes contar conmigo y mi hermano lo que necesites, estamos en el tercero. - vaya Allen no podía creer tanta amabilidad, casi lloraba. - Bueno fue un placer conocerte, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-Gracias, también puedes contar con nosotros - esperaba que su compa*ero no lo matara por eso- vio a Lenalee bajar las escaleras y entro al apartamento con la bandeja de brownies, la dejo en el mesón, ya tendría que devolverle la bandeja.

Entonces comenzó a oír ruidos extraños, parecían provenir del patio, se asomó por la ventana de la cocina encontrándose con un chico pelirrojo que le miraba intensamente, trago algo de saliva

\- Esto...tu eres el inquilino del...

-¡Ten piedad! ¡Regálame uno! - gritó el pobre tipo que parecía desmoronarse. Allen comprendió que se refería los brownies, Allen dudo por un momento.

\- Este bien, atrápalo. - Lo lanzo por la ventana y el chico lo tomo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

\- Esto es... un brownie de Lenalee, recién horneado ¿debería comerlo ahora? ¿O para después? ¿O conservarlo para venerarlo diariamente? - Allen lo vio horrorizado.

Se dio la vuelta buscando el cordón de la persiana, pero el chico volvió a llamarlo.

\- tienes que devolverle algo bueno con la bandeja - dijo el chico sin poder resistirse y dándole una mordida al brownie

\- ¿qué? - dijo Allen confundido

\- sí, es como... una tradición - hizo gestos de deleite y comenzó a gemir mientras decía lo delicioso que estaba el bocado.

\- tengo que irme - dijo Allen con desconfianza

\- Adiós Allen - dijo el chico moviendo la mano y sonriendo.

Se alejó de la ventana y se le crisparon los cabellos de la nuca, no se había presentado pero el chico sabía su nombre.

Así que había una tradición en el edificio referente a Lenalee? no estaba seguro, dejo los brownies en un envase y se apresuro a tomar sus cosas debía ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo, su jefe le había dado unos pocos días para que encontrara un nuevo lugar y todo lo que implicaba el hecho de mudarse, no podía permitirse perder más días y que fueran descontados de su paga, también recordó que la nevera estaba vacía debía comprar algo antes de volver.

Tomo su llave y se marcho. Bajo por las escaleras sintiendo que el ascensor tardaba una eternidad, en el portal se encontró con el presidente parecía que hablaba algunos asuntos con el portero, rápidamente decidió saludarles.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buen día Allen ¿ya te vas al trabajo?

\- Si.

\- Entonces suerte ¿todo bien con tu compañero? ayer tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse.

\- Si, es un buen tipo - forzó una sonrisa - Si me disculpa, me debo ir- se preguntaba porque debía mentir y dar la mejor imagen de su compañero, aun parecía que guardaba esperanzas de que Kanda fuera alguien amable, desbordante de bondad como Lenalee. Kanda se había marchado temprano, suponía que también a trabajar, la verdad no estaba segura.

Todo parecía tranquilo cuando volvía a casa, había hecho las compras e iba pensando en su cena.

Antes de llegar al edificio, un chico lo rebasó, iba en patines y mostraba rara habilidad para subir y bajar los escalones a saltos. Al parecer también vivía en el edificio. El chico lo vio acercarse y tratar de subir las escaleras pero con un poco de impulso se interpuso entre él y el escalón haciéndolo moverse hacia el otro lado. El chico le sonrió y él respondió de la misma manera, pero cuando trató de subir nuevamente, el chico volvió a interponerse comenzando un baile extraño de patines y bolsas de compras.

\- con permiso - dijo Allen sonriendo en un intento porque el niño dejara de jugar, las bolsas pesaban bastante y los dedos comenzaban a punzar.

El niño no lo dejó pasar y rodó frente a él.

\- paga - dijo extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- vivo aquí - dijo Allen tratando de ser amable

Pero el niño no dejó de estorbar. Se miraron un momento, desafiándose, hasta que alguien aclaró su garganta detrás de ellos.

\- si ya terminaron de jugar, háganse a un lado - dijo Kanda con un humor igual al de la mañana.

\- paga - pidió el niño de nuevo.

Kanda rodó los ojos y levantó al niño. Aunque este intentó darle una patada mientras reclamaba que lo bajara, Kanda no hizo ningún gesto y lo dejó a un lado como si fuera algo mugriento.

\- ¡Timothy! ¡Sube ya! ¡Tu mamá ya debe venir de regreso! - dijo una chica asomada desde una ventana en el segundo piso - deja de molestar a los vecinos - dijo levantando un puño.

Timothy puso mala cara y entró al edificio, Allen le siguió viendo como el niño se deslizaba por el piso con sus patines, se preguntaba si eso estaba permitido. El niño se detuvo frente al ascensor esperando que llegara, inmediatamente abrió sus puertas dejándoles entrar. Allen vio a Kanda que parecía dudoso de entrar, veía de reojo las escaleras y luego a ellos.

\- Kanda ¿vienes? - preguntó Allen.

Kanda no se decidía.

\- ¡Oye chino no tenemos todo el día! - chilló Timothy que presionaba el botón para que las puertas siguieran abiertas. Allen se estremeció al oír al niño llamar así a su compañero de habitación.

Kanda entró al ascensor con una expresión asesina, el pequeño sintió un escalofrío cuando Kanda presionó el botón de su piso.

El ambiente en el ascensor era tan tenso, si algo sabía era que a los asiáticos no les gustaba ser confundidos.

La puerta se abrió en el segundo piso y Timothy salió con un paso mecánico sintiendo la mirada de Kanda sobre él.

\- Timothy! - escuchó que le gritaban. Una chica de cabello castaño se acercó tirándole de las orejas - ¡Qué te he dicho de molestar a los vecinos!

\- ¡Duele Emilia! - se quejaba.

\- ¡Discúlpate con los vecinos! - le tomó con firmeza de los hombros.

\- Lo siento... - dijo el niño saltándose del agarre y rodando un poco - ¡adiós chino! - dijo y salió disparado hacia su puerta.

La chica puso cara de fastidio y fue tras el niño regañándolo.

Allen caminó hacia la puerta, Kanda iba tras él pero podía sentir el aura de molestia de su compañero. Cuando llegó a la puerta, esperó a que el otro abriera, de otra forma tendría que bajar las bolsas para buscar las llaves.

El chico de los patines vivía en el mismo piso, podía escuchar los gritos y regaños de la chica que estaba con él aunque ya se encontraban dentro de su apartamento. Suspiró, a veces dudaba que los niños fueran el futuro.

Kanda lo miró y abrió la puerta, sin embargo pasó primero sin importarle que sus dedos estuvieran a punto de ser azules por el peso de las compras.

Fue directo a la cocina, había comprado algunas cosas para cocinar algo y devolverle la charola a Lenalee.

\- en la mañana una vecina trajo esto - dijo Allen mostrándole a Kanda los brownies - están muy buenos - esperó que Kanda tomara uno, sin embargo sólo levantó una ceja en una expresión indignada. Se dio la vuelta y fue a su mochila.

-tenemos que cocinar algo para agradecerle

\- ¿tenemos? - dijo Kanda sacando un paquete de sopas instantáneas de su mochila

\- sí... fue un regalo para ambos.

\- no me interesan - dijo Kanda haciendo a un lado el recipiente con los pasteles - es tu problema, tú los aceptaste.

\- Era para darnos la bienvenida, además he comprado algunas cosas para la cena...

\- No me interesa, menos comer algo preparado por ti Moyashi - se marcho por el pasillo y escucho un portazo.

Allen sentía una vena en su sien palpitar, realmente ese sujeto no tenía una mínima pizca de sentido común o buenos modales, además le dijo Moyashi, que se suponía que fuera eso, algo le decía que por su comportamiento no era algún cumplido.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Haré algo para Lenalee yo solo! - grito esperando ser escuchado por Kanda - Que se busque la vida, solo quería ser amable con el - dijo viendo las bolsas de sus compras, quizás lo mejor era mantenerse al margen, aunque no había visto que Kanda hubiera comprado algo de comida para él, quizás se preocupaba de manera innecesaria. Vio los ingredientes y puso manos a la obra.

No era un experto en repostería, en realidad era más de los que comen que de los que cocinan y quizá podría pedirle algunas recetas a Lenalee para intentar alguna.

Había decidido que haría un simple pay de limón. Simple, barato (tenía que cuidar sus finanzas) y nunca fallaba. Molió las galletas, preparó el relleno, lo puso en el refrigerador y esperó limpiando la cocina y comiendo los brownies. Kanda no había pedido ninguno, había sido muy grosero, entonces se comería todos y no le dejaría ni las migajas.

Ya era de noche cuando volvieron a tocar su puerta. Miró con recelo la habitación de su compañero, aquel tipo no había salido de ahí desde que había llegado, ni siquiera para ir al baño, así que tuvo que atender.

\- Hola - dijo la chica que había reprendido al niño de los patines - soy Emilia - dijo y mostró un platón cubierto con papel aluminio - traje esto para darles la bienvenida a ti y a tu compañero - dijo ella asomándose disimuladamente hacia el interior del apartamento.

\- soy Allen - dijo recibiendo el platón que estaba mucho más pesado de lo que había pensado y aún estaba caliente - gracias.

La chica se quedó parada ahí, así que Allen abrió el papel aluminio y descubrió una montaña de galletas de chispas de chocolate. Al parecer recién hechas.

En el edificio se tomaban muy en serio las tradiciones.

\- se ven muy buenas - dijo Allen.

\- espero que lo estén - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿o prefieres otros sabores? ¿... tú... o... tú amigo? - dijo algo decepcionada porque Kanda no se veía desde la rendija que Allen dejaba.

\- Eh? - Allen no entendía bien la insistencia de su vecina - Tranquila está bien así - respondió con una sonrisa, pudo ver algo de "decepción" en su rostro, ella no había dejado de ver al interior del apartamento.

\- Bueno me retiro - dijo algo de resignación - Espero que las disfruten, y si Timothy les hace algo de nuevo ignórenlo le gusta buscar problemas.

Emilia se marchó y Allen soltó un suspiro ¿Tendría que también retribuirle a la vecina por las galletas?

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**El segundo capítulo de esta historia que promete toda la acción, intriga, emociones, desencuentros, peleas, aventuras y romances propios de un edificio imaginario. Espero que lo disfruten ;D.**

**Nos leeremos la próxima semana y, cómo siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas. Me siento afortunada por seguir contando con ustedes. ¡Abrazos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat fight: Conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, vecinos, sonidos molestos...**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de su compañero se abrió y vio a Kanda llegar a la cocina, le vio abrir la alacena y sacar lo que parecían fideos.

\- Esto...- se acercó con la bandeja - Emilia, la chica que estaba con Timothy nos ha traído galletas,

\- Comételas.

\- Pero ella las traído para nosotros, creo que ella quería que también las probaras... ya sabes por lo que él te dijo... ¿No eres chino, verdad?

Kanda casi quebraba los fideos mientras buscaba una olla donde hervir agua.

\- Olvídalo - dijo Allen rodando los ojos y tratando de no sonreír mientras se giraba a la mesa para poner las galletas.

\- Más bien... creo que es japonés - escuchó que decían desde el otro lado del patio.

El chico pelirrojo casi se salía por la ventana.

\- Hay algo en su complexión y en la forma de sus ojos y cara... - decía analizando mientras hacía movimientos con las manos cuando se refería a cierta parte del cuerpo.

Kanda volteó a ver a Allen como si él lo hubiera dicho, Allen señaló la ventana. Kanda cocinó sus fideos, tres minutos, como decía el empaque, pero también fueron tres minutos de escuchar las conjeturas de el vecino sobre las diferencias sustanciales entre los asiáticos, incluyendo tailandeses y vietnamitas e incluso metiéndose con los hawaiianos y la migración. Cuando la sopa estuvo lista, la puso en un bowl, tomó unos palillos y se encerró en su habitación de un portazo.

Allen decidió comer las galletas y comenzar a pensar en lo que le devolvería a Emilia.

\- Tu amigo no es muy conversador.

\- Creo que no - dijo Allen tomando un par de galletas y apresurándose fuera del campo visual del loco

\- ¡Por dios! ¿te hizo galletas? pero ¿por qué? - dijo el pelirrojo totalmente alarmado y casi queriendo cruzar hacia la ventana de Allen.

\- ¿Estás? son de la señorita Emilia - dijo Allen - ¿Quieres una?

El chico rió con fuerza.

\- ¡Claro que no! y si fuera tu, tampoco las comería. Emilia no sabe cocinar ni un huevo.

Allen entonces miró de manera sospechosa las galletas - No creo que estén tan mal, ¿no? digo... ha puesto mucho esfuerzo al parecer.

\- Creo que mejor te deshaces de ellas, pero es raro Emilia nunca le había dado nada a nadie que no fuera la "bienvenida" - comenzó a meditar Lavi y Allen estaba en un dilema: comer o no comer esa galleta - ¡Creo que uno de ustedes le gusta!

Entonces Allen salió de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

\- No encuentro otra respuesta lógica, sabes...

\- Uhmm - Allen dejó la galleta en la bandeja, entonces recordó como ella miraba insistentemente al interior como si buscara a alguien... - ¿Le gusta Kanda? - dijo casi incrédulo.

\- Pues no tiene mal porte - rió Lavi.

\- Pero si Kanda no dijo nada, es más fue tan grosero que ni se asomó a saludarla.

-Parece que no sabes nada del amor, amor a primera vista - dijo en un tono dramático.

\- Tranquilo Allen, estoy seguro de que conseguirás novia en el edificio, aquí hay chicas lindas, pero Lenalee yo la vi primero! - dijo esto último en tono amenazante.

\- No hay problema... no es mi tipo - dijo Allen mirando la pila de galletas que se desperdiciarían si sabían mal.

\- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en tu palabra? ¿cómo sabré que no querrás lucirte con el postre que le darás a Lenalee para regresar su bandeja? ¿Cómo sabré que no estás tras ella cuando yo no vigilo esta ventana? - dijo Lavi quitándose las gafas para mirar a Allen con intensidad, aunque en realidad, no veía mucho sin ellas.

\- En serio, no es mi tipo - dijo Allen mordiendo una galleta con nervios, de inmediato sintió lo duras que estaban y lo salado que sabían, era como comer arena.

\- ¿Cuál es tu tipo? - el pelirrojo se puso los lentes de nuevo.

\- uhmm no sé, no estoy seguro, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso pero creo que una chica buena y amable - se limpió la boca, y fue un vaso de agua para quitarse el gusto salado que le había dejado.

\- ¡Jo! eres muy simple Allen, Lenalee es buena y amable con todos, podrias enamorarte de ella! - dijo horrorizado.

\- ¡Basta! - dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Desde aquí se oyen, pulpos! - una voz desconocida se oyó en el patio.

Allen se asomó a ver a un chico de gafas que lloraba a mares. Casi olvidaba que estaba hablando a través del patio, todos podrían oírles.

\- ¡Es el hermano de Lenalee! no te asomes! - chilló Lavi a punto de cerrar la ventana.

\- ¡Ninguno de ustedes tendrá a mi preciosa Lenalee! ninguno de ustedes pulpos!

-¡ Hermano deja de gritarle a los vecinos! - se oyó la voz de Lenalee.

\- Lo siento! - dijo Allen apenado, cuando subió la mirada, Lavi ya había cerrado su ventana y corrido su cortina.

El hermano de Lenalee, seguía ahí abajo gritando y no le quedó más remedio que copiar a Lavi.

Dejó las galletas sobre la mesa antes de dormir. Tal vez sólo haría otro pay y listo, pero como los vecinos siguieran cocinando postres, se iba a quedar sin dinero.

Se fue a dormir después de comer algunos brownies con leche.

En medio de la noche, comenzó a escuchar lamentos, alguien se quejaba y se escuchaba que golpeaban. Allen se quedó sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos pensando que podría ser un alma en pena que estaba incluida con el departamento.

Cuando logró despertar más, logró darse cuenta, no sabía si para su alivio porque tener un espíritu en casa tampoco le entusiasmaba, que los ruidos de choques y rechinidos, venían de los movimientos constantes que hacían gritar a una mujer, y no era precisamente de dolor.

Se cubrió la cara con vergüenza.

\- Esto no puede ser verdad - miró con vergüenza al techo, sabía que Kanda no había metido a nadie al apartamento ni mucho menos Lavi haría cosas como esas con Lenalee teniendo a su hermano cerca, era cosa de otro vecino. Respiró hondo y trató de ignorar el molesto sonido, se trató de tapar los oídos con la almohada pero todo estaba tan quieto en el apartamento que el sonido lograba llegar hasta él.

Escuchó un par de gritos mas y entonces supuso que todo había terminado... podría dormir en paz, esperaba que Kanda hubiera estado dormido profundamente como para no escuchar aquellos sonidos que de seguro le pondrían peor.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador comenzó a chillar, abrió sus ojos como si no hubiera dormido nada, sentía que no había descansado que había sido un parpadeo apenas.

Escuchó salió de su habitación y notó que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, seguramente Kanda estaba allí, pudo escuchar el agua de la ducha.

Quizás debería volver a dormir cinco minutitos mas mientras Kanda se bañaba, tanto pensaba en volver a la cama que no se había fijado que Kanda había abierto la puerta del baño.

-¿Pero qué...? quítate del medio - Allen se sobresaltó apartándose viendo a Kanda que iba con una toalla que cubría sus partes y secaba su cabello con algo de apuro.

Lo miró algo sorprendido. Kanda tenía un enorme tatuaje que iba de su pecho hasta el hombro. Tal vez era un yakuza o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Kanda mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

\- Nada - dijo Allen dándose la vuelta.

Ahora que el baño estaba libre, no le quedaba más remedio que entrar y ducharse. Fue por su toalla y en menos de diez minutos, ya estaba fuera, secándose. Se alistó y decidió desayunar algo, pero cuando llegó a la cocina encontró algo que no le gustó. El fregadero ya tenía los platos del desayuno de Kanda y los de la cena de ayer y era tan pequeño que ya estaba a la mitad de su capacidad.

Vio a Kanda pasar a prisa.

\- Buenos días ¿podrías lavar tus platos? - dijo Allen tratando de poner una sonrisa.

\- Voy tarde - dijo Kanda atándose el cabello

\- Creo que debes encargarte de lo que ensucias - dijo Allen sintiéndose un justiciero del civismo.  
\- No te pedí que lo hicieras por mí, lo haré al regreso - dijo Kanda y salió del apartamento

Allen vio a Kanda salir y golpeó molesto la mesa, trataba de mantener la calma, terminó su desayuno y lavó los platos, su consciencia no le iba a dejar en paz si dejaba los platos sucios no quería encontrarse ese panorama al volver después de una jornada de trabajo.

Lavó rápidamente sus platos y los de Kanda casi contra su voluntad, si iba a hacer algo lo haría bien.

Vio que casi no le quedaba tiempo, debería correr al trabajo. Bajó por el ascensor que había querido cooperar con él, entonces vio en el portal a un hombre pelirrojo fumando despreocupadamente, no lo había visto, suponía que era otro de los tantos vecinos que aún no tenía el lujo de conocer.

\- Buenos días - saludó de manera cordial. El hombre solo dejó salir el humo de su boca.

\- ¿Ah? Tu eres el nuevo? - preguntó con cierto desgano.

\- Si, es un placer conocerle, soy Allen Walker - trató de extender su mano pero el hombre si se movió.

\- Espero que no te haya molestado mi fiesta de anoche.

\- ¿Eh? fiesta? - la mente de Allen comenzó a trabajar rápidamente y recordó el motivo de su mal sueño.

\- Te acostumbrarás pronto - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

\- En realidad creo que si fue algo molesto - dijo Allen esperando que el hombre entrara en razón.

\- No esperas que cambie mi estilo de vida por ti ¿o sí? - dijo el pelirrojo y lanzó su colilla a la calle pisándola después - te acostumbrarás.

Allen lo miró un momento. Aún no eran las nueve y ya había tenido dos disgustos. Se despidió y corrió hacia el trabajo.

* * *

**NOTAS: Aquí llega un nuevo capítulo, casi me olvido de publicar, el trabajo consume a Katou… vemos a Kanda actuando como un b itch antisocial, espero que les haya gustado el cap, en el próximo veremos más acercamiento entre estos dos y a ver si no se matan durante este proceso de convivencia…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cat fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yaoi, yullen, vecinos, recetas mal logradas, niños infernales.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Allen trato de dejar todo aquello en el edificio. Link le había reprendido por llegar cinco minutos tarde. Tenía que ponerse al día con el trabajo, había cosas atrasadas desde su búsqueda de un nuevo apartamento. El día fue pesado, los papeles no parecían desaparecer de su escritorio y las carpetas a un lado se seguían amontonando una sobre otra. Se estiro en su silla al ver la hora de salida.

\- Walker, así como eres puntual para la salida debes serlo para la llegada- dijo Link guardando algunos papeles.

\- Lo siento Link, no volverá a suceder- dijo al apenado.

Llego al edificio, no vio a Timothy jugando fuera como ayer, se preguntaba si le habrían castigado. Sentía algo de pena. Llego frente al ascensor, entonces, antes de abrir la puerta, vio que Lavi también llegaba.

\- ¡Hola Allen! - le saludó inmediatamente dándole la mano.

\- H-hola Lavi.

\- Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos frente a frente, ya sabes... - ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, no se había cruzado con el pelirrojo, sólo a través de la ventana del patio - ¿Vienes del trabajo?- Allen asintió - ¿Qué es lo que haces?

\- Soy asistente administrativo en una empresa.

-Ya veo.

\- ¿Y tú? - Ayudo en el negocio familiar a mi abuelo, tiene una tienda de antigüedades ¿quieres pasar? te invito a tomar un te - señaló su puerta.

\- ¿Eh? no creo que se apropiado, además debes estar cansado - trató de negarse amablemente.

\- P-pero - Lavi puso sus ojos de chantaje y sintió que estaba acorralado.

\- Está bien.

\- Aún tienes... - dijo Lavi moviendo las manos con la forma de un cuadrado para representar a los brownies.

\- sí pero... -

\- ¿qué te parece si pasamos por tu apartamento y tomas un par de brownies para compartir? - dijo Lavi poniendo una mano en su hombro haciéndole entender que no lo dejaría escapar.

Se metieron al elevador y a poco de cerrarse las puertas, escucharon a alguien gritar que las detuvieran. Lenalee apareció corriendo y Lavi manoteó la puerta para pararla.

Ella agradeció y los saludó. Parecía apurada y apretó el botón de su piso.

\- Los brownies estaban deliciosos - dijo Allen al ver que ella seguía moviéndose como si se preparara para salir disparada cuando llegara a su piso.

\- ¿en serio? - dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Lavi estaba apretujado en una esquina, como si fuera la zona segura.

\- sí, me llevé un trozo al trabajo, mi jefe quiere tu receta - dijo Allen recordando que Link le había echado ojo a ese pedacito y, por la culpa de haber llegado tarde, se lo había cedido.

\- ¡oh! qué vergüenza - dijo Lenalee riendo - no puedes decirlo en serio.

\- es en serio. ¿Podría pasar más tarde? He hecho algo para devolverte la charola - dijo Allen notando como Lavi lo quemaba con la mirada.

\- Lo siento, vengo por unas cosas y tengo que volver al trabajo - dijo mirando su reloj.

La puerta se abrió y ella las atravesó de inmediato.

\- No te preocupes por la charola, puedo pasar por ella. ¡Nos vemos! - dijo agitando la mano y comenzando su carrera.

Allen miró algo sorprendido lo apurada que iba Lenalee, vio a Lavi quien soltó un suspiro al ver al amor de su vida alejarse.

\- Lenalee es enfermera ¿sabes?, a veces es poco lo que se la puede ver por acá.

\- Ah, ya veo...

Llegaron a su piso y Allen fue por los brownies que quedaban, Lavi parecía complacido. Le invito al interior de su apartamento, entonces se quedó estático viendo de un lado a otro, libros a la izquierda, a la derecha, sobre el sofá, la mesa, la cocina, el comedor, el pasillo.

\- Disculpa el desorden, siéntate aquí - señaló una silla del comedor mientras quitaba los libros para ponerlos a un lado y fue rápidamente a colocar algo de agua en la tetera.

\- Veo que eres un fanático de los libros.

\- Me gustan mucho pero también es parte de mi trabajo- Allen recordó que debía estar en una tienda de antigüedades entonces debía tener un vasto conocimiento sobre todo tipo de cosas después de todo.

Allen desvió la mirada a uno de los libros que todavía seguían sobre la mesa.

"Diccionario de inglés-japonés" lo abrió por curiosidad. Hojeando algunas páginas.

-¿Te interesa aprender el idioma? - dijo Lavi tomando asiento - Quizás te puedas entender mejor con tu compañero de apartamento -bromeo.

\- Ya quisiera, ese tipo, esta mañana, me ha dejado los platos sucios en el fregadero, no podía permitir eso.

\- Vaya. Entonces quizá sea el primer japonés descortés que conozca - Allen rió hojeando otras páginas, la palabra " idiota" que se traducía al japonés como "Baka" le llamo la atención, Baka que combina con Kanda, pensó.

\- ese chico debe tener algún problema, al contrario de ti, que no parece tener conflictos en hablar con la gente nueva - dijo Lavi tomando las tazas de los estantes y mirando a Allen de reojo.

\- pues no, no tengo problema, Lenalee y tu... parecen agradables - dijo Allen mirándolo.

\- Allen... en verdad, de verdad ¿no te gusta Lenalee? - dijo Lavi sacando dos bolsitas de té.

\- en verdad - dijo Allen notando como Lavi respiraba con alivio.

Lavi sirvió el té y se sentó con Allen mirando el brownie como si no quisiera comerlo.

\- Entonces, supongo que a ti si te gusta ella

\- ¿Aun no te le haa declarado? - pregunto Allen con algo de malicia y Lavi se tenso.

\- ¡¿P-pero que dices?! ¿sabes en los problemas en los que me metería? mi cabeza rodaría por las escaleras, no has visto hermano de Lenalee en acción ¡está loco!

\- Estás exagerando.

\- ¡Claro que no! se dice que Bak Chang el chico que vivía en el primer piso murió de manera sospechosa. El día anterior, le había enviado flores a Lenalee y... - Allen lo miró aún incrédulo - Su fantasma aun vaga por el primer piso en las madrugadas.

Lavi tomó un sorbo de té, Allen pudo escuchar algunos pasos y el sonido de las llaves viendo a través de la ventana.

\- Parece que ya llegó - le dio un mordisco a su brownie.

Lavi vio a Kanda buscar agua en la nevera entonces corrió a abrir la ventana de par en par. -¡Hola vecino! ¿Qué tal su día? - Kanda dejó el vaso en el fregadero, trataba de ignorarlo - No seas así Yuu! al menos saluda ¿Quieres venir a tomar el té con nosotros? - señalo a Allen.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! - grito Kanda.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yuu? ¿no te gusta el té?

\- Te voy a lanzar por el patio en este mismo instante como no dejes de pronunciar mi nombre ¿quién rayos te ha dado el permiso?-Allen comió el ultimo trozo de su brownie casi temiendo por la vida de Lavi aunque una distancia prudente los separara ¿cómo había logrado saber el nombre completo de su compañero de apartamento antes que él?

\- No seas tan descortés, podría traer deshonra a tu familia, a ti, a tu vaca... - dijo Lavi que por dentro estaba de lo más divertido de haber encontrado a un vecino tan quejumbroso.

Allen miraba atento como Kanda insultaba a Lavi y se metía a su cuarto dando su acostumbrado portazo. El pelirrojo se tiró en la silla con una sonrisa enorme y parecía no haber captado los insultos de Kanda. Al parecer el chico era valiente con todos menos con el hermano de Lenalee.

\- Por cierto - Lavi se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro con un gesto fraternal - ¿qué le darás a Lena?

\- pay de limón - dijo Allen tomando un sorbo de té.

\- está bien... es sencillo, decepcionante... - dijo Lavi palmeando su hombro - muy bien.

\- ¿debería darle algo más elaborado? - dijo Allen algo ofendido por el menosprecio a su pay, que por cierto, siempre le quedaba bueno.

\- qué va ¿quieres morir? Komui puede leer las intenciones hasta en la lista de las compras. Además, no puedo permitir que tu postre opaque al que le di.

Parecía que Lavi estaba muy pendiente de velar por sus intereses.

-Por cierto ¿Kanda se presento contigo? digo... a mí en ningún momento me dijo su nombre completo - dijo algo extrañado.

-Pues no, lo obtuve del contrato de arrendamiento - dijo Lavi con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Allen yo sé todo lo que ocurre en este edificio, mi ojo lo ve todo- Allen casi se iba para atrás con todo y silla.

-En mi trabajo me dicen Bookman, así que es normal que sepa todo de cada uno, hasta los pagos de la junta- dijo orgulloso.

\- Debes tener mucho tiempo libre - Allen le miraba algo incrédulo pero eso explicaba que también supiera su nombre, aquel día se había quedado pensando. - B-Bueno Lavi, ya debo marcharme, mañana es otro día, fue una charla "agradable".

Allen volvió a su apartamento busco algo sencillo para cenar, los brownies solo le habían abierto el apetito.

Se sentó a comer cuando escuchó gritos en el pasillo. Emilia le advertía a Timothy de su hora de regreso a casa y el niño le daba por su lado pateando la puerta del apartamento de Allen al pasar con sus patines.

Unos segundos después, Emilia llamó a la puerta avisando que era ella. Allen miró las galletas, seguían en la mesa y esta vez en estado fosilizado pues ya eran unas piedras. Caminó hacia la puerta con un suspiro, al parecer su estómago rugiría un rato más.

\- ¡Hola! - dijo ella volviendo a asomarse al interior del departamento - sólo quería pasar a saludar y... saber qué tal habían estado las galletas - dijo ella sonriendo.

Allen se enfrentó a un dilema moral.

¿Debía mentir? ¿decir la verdad? estaba seguro de que moriría si decía algo negativo.

\- Ah... ¿las galletas? ¡Estaban deliciosas! - esperaba que no se le notara lo forzado de sus palabras, no acostumbraba a mentir.

\- ¿En serio? - ella pareció emocionarse.

\- ¡Que mal mentiroso eres! - Timothy gritó y Allen gritó internamente,

\- ¡Timothy! - chilló Emilia.

\- Soy un maestro del engaño, puedo ver que tan mal mientes, no me engañas –

Allen sentía que moría. Timothy le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se agachara a su altura y entonces le susurró al oído

\- Tranquilo sabemos que la comida de Emilia no se le da ni a los perros.

\- ¡Timothy! - ella le jaló de las orejas - ¡Vuelve a casa, te haré algo delicioso para cenar!

\- ¡NO! - puso una cara de horror.

\- ¡Ah! esto Emilia, Timothy podría ofrecerles algo de pie de limón - ganó su atención de inmediato - Es que lo hice para agradecer lo de las galletas...

\- no... las galletas estuvieron malas, no tienes por qué devolverme el favor - dijo ella apenada - más bien, debo disculparme.

\- Sinceramente, no estaban mal - dijo Allen, aunque no era para nada sincero - sólo que... estaban saladas.

-¡Ay no! es que a veces confundo la sal con el azúcar, ambas son blancas... sí, ya sabes... - Timothy la miró como si fuera la cosa más ridícula del mundo.

\- en todo caso, el pay ya está hecho, iré por él.

\- ¡sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! - dijo Timothy tomando la decisión él sólo.

\- podríamos tomar una rebanada en tu casa - dijo Emilia algo apenada por las galletas.

\- sí, claro... pero sin patines - dijo Allen mirando a Timothy con una sonrisa, él niño se sentó en el suelo de inmediato y comenzó a quitárselos, luego él y Emilia entraron al lugar.

\- ¿estabas comiendo? lo siento! volveremos más tarde - dijo Emilia apenada por ver el plato de comida en la mesa.

\- No pasa nada - Allen comenzó a servir una rebanada para cada uno. Timothy había corrido a sentarse en la mesa emocionado - Adelante - dijo al ver que ambos como que esperaban su aprobación.

Allen tomó asiento y continuó con su cena. Emilia se había quedado viendo el pay como si lo examinara de manera minuciosa. Timothy en cambio no había reparado en comérselo, había quedado fascinado con aquel postre tan simple.

\- Esto Allen, este pay ¿lo hicieron tú y compañero? - ella parecía algo ilusionada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Kanda? - Allen desvió la mirada - Pues él... estaba ocupado así que me encargué yo.

\- Ya veo, debe ser alguien con muchas ocupaciones - ella comenzó a repetir en su mente "Kanda, Kanda, Kanda, no debo olvidar su nombre" y tomó un bocado del pay, realmente estaba bueno.

\- ¿No hay más? - Timothy había extendido su plato y Emilia le dio un coscorrón.

\- ¿Quieres otra rebana? - el niño asintió.

-No te preocupes Allen, creo que es suficiente para él, no quiero que después se quede despierto hasta tarde.

\- ¡Emilia! eres una fastidiosa - chilló Timothy y Allen rió.

Entonces los presentes escucharon el sonido de unos pasos acercarse, era Kanda que tenía cara de fastidio, le dedicó una mirada asesina a Allen al detallar a las dos personas en el comedor.

\- hola Kanda - dijo Emilia con las mejillas rosadas y un entusiasmo que la hacía parecer otra persona muy distinta a la que peleaba con Timothy todo el tiempo.

Kanda la miró a la chica e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Estamos comiendo el pay de limón que hicieron para nosotros...

\- el moyashi lo hizo - dijo Kanda pasando a la cocina y sirviéndose un poco de té helado.

\- ¿por qué no vienes a comer una rebanada con nosotros? - dijo ella

Allen suspiró discretamente, ahora no sabía si Kanda sería capaz de rechazar la amabilidad de la chica como lo había hecho con las galletas.

\- voy de salida - dijo bebiendo todo el vaso de una sola vez y caminando a puerta.

\- ¿vas al trabajo? - Emilia hacía esfuerzos por hacer conversación de cualquier lado.

Kanda salió sin responder y ella parecía bastante sorprendida por la falta de cortesía del chico.

\- Llegó molesto del trabajo... - dijo Allen aunque no sabía por qué trataba de justificar a Kanda - largo día.

\- ¿Y en qué trabaja?

\- No lo sé realmente - dijo Allen con cierto desgano - No es muy conversador.

\- Ah, pero estoy segura de que es una buena persona - dijo ella con ilusión en sus ojos. Allen rodó sus ojos.

\- Seguro que solo se hace el tipo cool - comenzó a decir Timothy robándole un trozo de pay a Emilia.

\- No lo sé - dijo Allen.

\- ¿Entonces Kanda no probó mis galletas? - preguntó Emilia rápidamente.

\- ¿Eh? no...

\- Gracias a Dios - ella se llevó una mano al pecho - ¿De verdad no sabes que otras cosas le pueden gustar?

\- ¿Eh? - ella parecía realmente interesada, Allen no podía pensar en algo claro, Kanda no le había dejado nada claro acerca de él - Pues una vez lo vi comer fideos.

Timothy parecía aburrido con las preguntas que Emilia le hacía a Allen, así que se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a explorar el apartamento mientras estaban distraídos.

\- Cualquiera puede hacer fideos - dijo ella suspirando y mirando su plato dándose cuenta de que Timothy había tomado su pay.

\- Supongo que mientras tenga buen sabor, lo comerá - dijo Allen y se dio cuenta al instante que eso también sería un reto para Emilia.

-¿dónde está Timothy? - dijo mirando a todos lados.

Ambos se levantaron y se movieron por el departamento hasta que escucharon sonidos de la habitación de Kanda. Allen abrió la puerta y encontró a Timothy blandiendo una espada de un lado a otro. Como era bastante larga para él y parecía no aguantarla, sin querer la hizo chocar con algunas cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio de Kanda y derramó un vaso de agua sobre los papeles.

\- ¡SUELTA ESA COSA EN ESTE INSTANTE! - le gritó Emilia y le arrebató la espada enfundada de las manos.

Allen corrió por un trapo para secar el desastre que el niño había logrado.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! - Emilia tenía de la muñeca a Timothy mientras ayudaba a acomodar los papeles y aunque este se jalaba, ella no aflojaba el agarre - limpiaré tu habitación, lo siento.

\- Esta es la de Kanda - dijo Allen preocupado al ver que incluso la computadora había sido salpicada.

\- ¿en serio? - Emilia no pudo evitar observarla - yo le explicaré lo que ocurrió.

El teléfono de Emilia sonó y lo contestó de inmediato. Al parecer era la madre de Timothy pues la chica avisó que iría pronto.

\- Lo siento, debo dejar a Timothy en casa, pero volveré de inmediato.

\- No te preocupes, fue sólo agua - dijo Allen sonriendo aunque dudaba si su compañero lo pasaría por alto con el humor odioso que llevaba

\- E-Está bien pero avísame si llega, yo le explicaré - ella parecía que quería tener cualquier oportunidad para intercambiar alguna palabra con Kanda, Allen suspiró cansinamente terminando de secar los rastros del agua.

Parecía que la computadora de Kanda estaba bien, nada grave había sucedido, vio la espada y se preguntaba donde debería estar, la dejó en una esquina esperando tener suerte, aunque nada bastaría al ver los papeles mojados, eso no lo podría ocultar.

Fue por su secador de pelo esperando que pudiera salvar el escrito al menos aunque ya se veía algo de tinta corrida.

\- Estoy muerto.

\- Lo estás - escuchó la voz detrás de él y se cayó el secador de las manos, no lo había escuchado volver.

Se apresuró a levantar el secador.

-Timothy entro a tu habitación y tiró...

\- es tu culpa - dijo Kanda apretando los puños

\- ¿qué? ¡No! ¡Fue un accidente!- dijo Allen tratando de explicarse, sin embargo, por alguna razón la cara de Kanda le preocupaba.

\- No, es tu culpa. Desde que llegaste te la has pasado metiendo gente a mi casa- Kanda lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a revisar sus cosas - no necesito un compañero que hurgue en mis cosas, puedo pagar el alquiler solo. Vete.

Allen frunció el ceño.

\- Pues tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú. El apartamento no te lo rentaron a ti solo, si no querías compañero ¡te hubieras buscado otro lugar!

Kanda arrugó las hojas haciéndolas más inservibles de lo que estaban.

\- ¡Vete de mí habitación Moyashi!

\- ¡Me llamo Allen, Bakanda! - soltó Allen de imprevisto.

\- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! - Allen trato de mantenerse firme.

\- ¡BAKANDA! ¡si no me llamas por mi nombre entonces yo tampoco tengo que llamarte por el tuyo! - Kanda le dio una mirada asesina a Allen lo tomó del hombro buscando sacarlo de su habitación, el cable del secador se tenso haciendo caer a Kanda encima de Allen.

\- D-duele- se quejó Allen que ni había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, Kanda se levanto sin perder tiempo y se encerró en su habitación. Allen se levantó sobándose un poco la cabeza, - ¡Qué tipo! - Allen no lo sabía que pero Kanda no se quedaría quieto después de la invasión de su espacio personal.

A la mañana siguiente, Allen despertó cansado. El vecino no había tenido ninguna fiesta, pero por alguna razón, el ambiente de tensión que había entre Kanda y él lo desgastaba.

Se levantó, y fue al baño. Decidió que se ducharía antes que Kanda y fue por su toalla, pero cuando salió de su habitación, vio como Kanda prácticamente corrió para ganarle el baño. Miró el reloj, aun tenía tiempo, por fortuna. Volvió a ponerse el pantalón del pijama y decidió desayunar. Esa mañana, tal como al anterior, Kanda había dejado sus platos sucios en el fregadero.

Trató de respirar profundamente y se buscó los últimos brownies para desayunar, sin embargo, sólo encontró el recipiente vacío, así que asumió que Kanda se había rendido ante el chocolate. Se hizo un sándwich para el almuerzo, mientras bebía un poco de café con leche y cuando fue a tirar la basura, encontró los brownies dentro del bote casi colocados delicadamente sobre todo lo demás.

Arrugó al frente incrédulo, ¿Kanda los había tirado? ¿Pero por qué? Se frotó la cara y miró el reloj, aún tenía tiempo, así que empacó su almuerzo y preparó su ropa esperando que Kanda no tardara más.

Kanda no salió del baño hasta que a Allen le quedaban 5 minutos para prepararse. Se bañó como pudo y cuando salió, mientras se vestía, aprovechó para reclamarle el haber tirado los brownies.

\- estaban pasados - dijo Kanda con una sonrisa.

Creía que ese tipo no podía sonreír y que esa cara de palo que traía era la única que podía poner.

\- No debiste tirarlos, estaba seguro de que no estaban pasados, ni siquiera los probaste - dijo al recordar que estaban intactos.

\- Pues a mí me pareció que si lo estaban - se encogió de hombros y se termino de alistar para irse. Allen bufo con molestia saliendo apresurado del apartamento, vio a Kanda tomando el ascensor.

\- ¡Espera! -Kanda sin inmutarse le dio a cerrar las puertas pero Allen logró entrar. - ¡¿Pero que te pasa?!

-¿Necesitas una explicación?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- sí - dijo Allen mirando a Kanda esperando la explicación.

El japonés miraba hacia abajo a Allen sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona y con cierta chispa de satisfacción en los ojos.

El elevador se abrió y Kanda salió sin decirle nada. Allen se quedó indignado en la entrada.

Allen concluyó que los problemas comenzarían porque era obvio que Kanda quería deshacerse de él y quedarse con el apartamento.

* * *

**NOTAS: **

**Después de algunas semanas sin publicar, he vuelto. Me he muerto de calor varias veces y me han sepultado en trámites otras más, pero he regresado de entre los muertos para seguir contando esta historia sobre los vecinos que cualquiera podría tener. Besos y abrazos, todo el amor de la calurosa primavera y les deseo felices trámites burocráticos ;D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cat fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, no omnívoros, pelos de gato.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

\- No crea que podrá conmigo- ambos tomaron caminos diferentes.

Durante el resto del día, Allen hizo el papeleo fastidiado, trataba de no pensar en el disgusto que le causaba Kanda con todo lo sucedido en la mañana. Link incluso se sorprendió de su mal humor, para el Allen era alguien tan calmado, siempre cargaba una sonrisa sin importar lo que sucediera, realmente era preocupante.

\- Ocurrió algo Walker?

-No es nada Link, solo algunos detalles con mi nuevo compañero de apartamento- trato de forzar una sonrisa. - Espero que puedas solucionarlo pronto, entonces.

Allen agradeció la preocupación de su jefe. El resto de la semana siguió sin cambio alguno, Kanda seguía repitiendo su comportamiento egoísta,

Ya era sábado, tocaba hacer la limpieza. Allen había acumulado una cesta de ropa, iba a meter a lavar su ropa cuando vio la cesta de al lado, era la ropa de Kanda, allí estaba uno de sus calzones, entonces un pensamiento malicioso se apodero de él.

Tomó uno de sus bóxers rojos (un regalo de navidad) y lo colocó con cuidado entre la ropa de Kanda.

No tardó más de un minuto y Kanda y estaba caminando hacia él.

\- ¿usarás la lavadora? - dijo Allen sin soltar su canasta.

\- a un lado - dijo Kanda y lanzó sin piedad la canasta completa dentro de la lavadora, puso jabón y cerró - busca tu propio jabón - dijo tomando la bolsa y llevándosela consigo a su habitación.

Allen fingió que derrota y volvió a su habitación con la canasta de ropa para esperar su obra. Esos bóxers eran tan baratos (un chistoso en el trabajo había hecho un santa secreto de ropa interior) que se despintaban cada vez que los lavaba.

Tal vez no tendría ropa limpia pronto, pero tampoco Kanda.

Se puso a ver los infomerciales que prometían maquinas maravillosas que resolverían cualquier malestar que tuviera, un horno mágico, un palapas eléctrico, cosas que no necesitaba la verdad, no fue hasta que pasados unos 30minutos escucho unos pasos acercarse a donde se encontraba Kanda se puso frente a la televisión.

\- ¿Qué demonios hiciste? - dijo con una horrible sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No entiendo de que me hablas Kanda, puedes quitarte quiero ver el teléfono para comprar eso.

\- ¡Maldito moyashi! te hablo de esto - Kanda le lanzo con furia el calzón mojado al rostro.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Esto? me preguntaba donde lo había dejado- se lo quito del rostro.

\- Destruiste mis camisas Moyashi!

\- Mala suerte Kanda, debiste verificar la lavadora- puso una gran sonrisa y la ira de Kanda iba en aumento.

Allen pensó que había vencido ese día pues Kanda pasó un buen rato tratando de desmanchar alguna de sus camisas, incluso se fue a dormir y aún no lo lograba.

Con discreción, él lavó un bóxer y un par de calcetines en el baño, mañana trataría de llegar muy temprano para usar la lavadora y fastidiar a Kanda. Tendió su ropa en su ventana y se fue a soñar con los angelitos.

A la mañana siguiente, Allen se despertó con poco tiempo, sin embargo Kanda ya no estaba. Se dio un baño y regresó a cambiarse, los platos seguían en el fregadero de nuevo pero trató de no pensar en eso. Cuando buscó su bóxer y calcetines, no encontró nada. Miró por la ventana, tal vez se había caído hacia la calle, pero no encontró nada. Fue a su canasta de ropa sin perder el tiempo, tenía que irse y tendría que usar ropa sucia, pero la canasta no estaba. Volteó la casa buscando sus cosas, estaba seguro de que Kanda había hecho algo con su ropa.

Miraba el reloj mientras se paseaba en toalla por toda la casa tratando de encontrar su ropa hasta que Lavi silbó para llamar su atención.

\- Allen! ¿Eso es tuyo? - dijo Lavi abrochándose la camisa y señalando al patio.

Allen se asomó y vio como toda su ropa parecía haberse revolcado por todo el patio.

Allen vio horrorizado su ropa.

\- Ese desgraciado - Allen estaba que hervía de la furia. Lavi vio a Allen correr, seguramente a buscar su ropa regada en el patio, Lavi bajó a ayudarle como buen vecino.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo terminó todo aquí? - le pasaba unos calcetines.

\- Fue Kanda - Allen apretó sus bóxers.

\- Yuu? pero que está pasando con ustedes,

\- Esto es la guerra Lavi, Kanda quiere quedarse con el apartamento pero eso será sobre mi cadáver - Lavi solo rió.

\- Solo no vayan a lastimarse, sabes... hay gente que asesina a sus vecino como en esos programas de Discovery ID.

\- Debería tomar nota - dijo algo molesto.

Allen subió su ropa al apartamento y la metió a lavar, sentía que quería morir.

\- Si quieres te puedo prestar una camisa -ofreció Lavi.

Allen lo pensó un momento. No podía ir con una camisa sucia a la oficina, su jefe lo notaría.

\- En verdad lo apreciaría - dijo Allen corriendo a su habitación para comenzar a vestirse.

\- La traeré entonces - Lavi corrió a su casa y regresó con una camisa que creyó que podría quedarle a Allen, aunque tal vez era de un estilo demasiado moderno comparado con lo que el chico usaba diariamente.

Allen agradeció, se alistó y junto con Lavi salió del edificio.

Iba a fastidiar a Kanda de alguna manera.

En el trabajo, Link, su jefe, le comentó lo sorprendido que estaba con ese cambio de estilo, sin embargo le dijo que se veía bien. Era una lástima que sólo consiguiera un halago cuando usaba ropa que no era suya.

Allen pasó el día tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo aunque tenía en su mente a Kanda, trataba de pensar en la manera de vengarse, quizá él había llevado todo más lejos con sus bóxers pero era claro que Kanda lo había hecho peor que el, incluso había entrado a su habitación cuando dormía, porque no se explicaba cómo había obtenido la ropa colgando en la ventana.

Su jornada de trabajo terminó y se apresuró a llegar al apartamento no podría permitir que Kanda viera su ropa limpia. Se sintió afortunado al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, significaba que no había llegado aún. Corrió a revisar su ropa ya limpia y seca algo aliviado, la dobló y la guardó. Ahora que lo pensaba debía lavar la camisa de Lavi, se cambió rápidamente para enjuagar la camisa, no se había fijado mucho en la mañana pero lucía cara y de marca incluso, casi le daba hasta temor echarle el suavizante barato que usaba.

Sólo usó jabón, la lavó a mano y dejó secando en su habitación.

Ahora tendría que hacer el pay para Lenalee pues el que estaba destinado a ella había sido para Emilia. Puso manos a la obra y comenzó a moverse en la cocina dejando hervir su cena mientras hacía todo lo demás. Cuando terminó el pay y lo puso en el refrigerador, se dio cuenta de que casi toda la comida era suya y que Kanda sólo tenía algunas verduras y la jarra de té helado que estaba casi vacía. Revisó la alacena y se encontró con que Kanda sólo tenía fideos, en realidad, demasiados fideos.

Tal vez tenía problemas mentales (por supuesto) y sólo podía comer fideos, quién sabe.

La casa olía al estofado de res que había preparado, se sirvió y sentó en la sala a comer mientras veía una película.

Kanda llegó y bufó, lo primero que había llegado a su nariz había sido el aroma del caldo de res. Trató de calmarse y se tapó la nariz mientras estaba en la cocina tratando de hacerse un plato de fideos.

Allen lo observó, le ofendía que se tapara la nariz, su guiso estaba muy bueno.

\- ¿Qué es esa basura? - dijo Kanda viendo despectivamente la olla.

\- Primero que nada no es basura, es comida, es estofado, Bakanda- Allen se enojo por la manera en que hablaba.

\- Desagradable - dijo mientras ponía a hervir sus fideos.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Ni siquiera lo has probado!

\- Pretendes que pruebe "eso". No gracias pero no como carne, solo la gente vulgar hace cosas como esas- Allen se quedo con la boca abierta.

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- de que eres un inconsciente, como la mayoría - dijo Kanda sirviéndose lo último que quedaba del té helado.

\- ¿eres vegetariano? - dijo Allen como si estuviera viendo un unicornio, valoraba demasiado la comida como para privarse de algo en particular.

Kanda volteó los ojos.

\- bueno, tampoco creo que sea de buen gusto que sólo comas fideos ¿sabes lo procesados que están? dicen que son plástico y tardan años en salir de tu cuerpo.

Kanda rodo sus ojos tratando de ignorar sus palabras como si no tuvieran valor alguno.

\- Como sea esa cosa comienza hervir y es desagradable.

Allen se apresuro a ver el estofado que ya estaba listo, no podía evitar pensar que sin proponérselo se las había ingeniado para molestar a Kanda, eso explicaba su mal humor, no sabía de lo que se perdía.

Allen sirvió en un plato su estofado y se sentó en la mesa, Kanda por su parte termino de cocinar los fideos, mientras picaba algunos vegetales para acompañar y algo de salsa de soya, se iba a retirar a su habitación cuando Allen le llamo.

\- Oye porque no comes en la mesa, es más cómodo.- señalo la silla frente a él, la verdad ni estaba seguro de que Kanda aceptara.

Kanda no tenía ganas de compartir un momento de convivencia con su compañero de departamento. Mucho menos después de la jugada que le había hecho con sus camisas. Esa tarde había tenido que pasar a comprar un par mientras averiguaba si podría quitarle esas terribles manchas rojas a su ropa.

\- ¿Compartir la mesa contigo? - dijo y rió mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Allen terminó la cena tratando de olvidarse de que a unos metros tenía a Kanda. Si quería permanecer encerrado en su habitación, era su problema, si no quería llevar la fiesta en paz, también tendría que soportarlo, porque no iba a olvidar lo que había hecho con su ropa en la mañana.

Los días pasaron, el pay continuaba en el refrigerador y no había visto a Lenalee para nada, así que decidió entregarlo en su casa y con algo de suerte podría entregárselo a su hermano. Le preguntó a Lavi el no. de departamento, se lo dijo pero se negó a acompañarlo. Allen pensó que estaba exagerando.

El hermano de Lenalee no podía ser tan terrible, bajo con el pay y toco el timbre, espero un momento y entonces le abrió la puerta un hombre de gafas con un delantal y un plumero en la mano.

-E-Esto, aquí vive Lenalee?

\- ¿Quien la busca? -pregunto amablemente.

\- Yo soy el nuevo vecino, le traiga esto como agradecimiento por la bienvenida.

\- Oh! ya veo... tu eres el nuevo pulpo que habita el edificio- dijo con una sonrisa terriblemente forzada.

-¿Pulpo? - Allen no captaba lo que quería decirle.

-Así es ¡un pulpo desagradable que quiere poner sus horribles manos en la piel de mi adorada y hermosa hermanita para mancillar su pureza! ¡Un pulpo! ¡Como todos los de este edificio! - Allen se quedó con la boca abierta ante tal declaración.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Ya basta! - escucho la voz de Lenalee apartando a su hermano de la puerta. - Discúlpalo Allen, Komui es algo... sobreprotector conmigo ¿quieres pasar?

\- No, digo solo venía a traer esto - señalo el pay - la verdad es que tengo que ir a comprar algo. - se excusó rápidamente, creía tener suficiente con Kanda, ahora no quería problemas con el hermano de Lenalee ni con Lavi.

\- Oh, luce delicioso, muchas gracias Allen.

\- No es nada, bueno ya me retiro, un placer conocerle- Komui seguía murmurando algunas cosas inentendibles desde una esquina de la sala.

Allen bajo al portal del edificio para relajarse un poco, no había nadie solo los autos que pasaban eventualmente frente a la avenida. Allen comenzaba a cuestionarse si este era el mejor lugar que pudo haber elegido, veía tan difícil tratar con Kanda, tampoco veía posibilidad de que se fueran a llevar bien, era más bien como convivir con el enemigo.

"Miau"

Allen salió de sus pensamientos al oír aquel débil maullido ¿de dónde provenía?

Un gato amarillo dio un salto a los escalones y lo miró con sus enormes ojos. Bostezó mostrándole sus colmillos y subió para rascar la puerta con la pata.

Allen lo observó, no parecía callejero, tenía buen peso y el pelo brillante aunque no tenía un collar. El gato bajó los escalones, los subió de nuevo y volvió a poner la pata sobre la puerta.

\- ¿vives aquí? - le preguntó Allen logrando que el gato lo mirara. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que el gato pasara, sin embargo, el animal lo seguía mirando y maulló para avanzar sólo unos pasos. Volvió a él y comenzó a frotarse contra su pierna maullando.

Allen entró de nuevo al edificio y el gato lo siguió, así logró entender que quería acompañarlo.

Allen caminó lento esperando que el gato avanzara hacia su casa, pero este se paró y puso sus patas sobre su pierna como si pidiera mimos. Se agachó a acariciarlo y el gato pareció disfrutarlo. Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que Allen decidió que debía regresar al departamento.

El gato lo había sacado de sus pensamientos negativos. El portero lo vio con el gato y se acercó. Le dijo que no debía alimentarlo o tendría al animal encima sin remedio, al parecer ese gato no tenía dueño pero la pasaba recorriendo el edificio.

Subió al elevador y el gato lo siguió, cuando llegó de nuevo al apartamento, al abrir la puerta, el gato fue el primero en pasar. No podía ser tan malo, al menos el gato era agradable.

El gato parecía observar minuciosamente el lugar mientras se iba paseando por la sala, subió de un salto al sofá. Allen lo acompañó sentándose a su lado.

\- No lo vayas a rasgar, ok? - le dijo amablemente como si pudiera entenderlo, el gato solo dio un maullido como respuesta y Allen encendió la televisión, el gato pareció emocionarse entonces cuando un comercial de comida apareció en la pantalla.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - un maullido y Allen entendió el mensaje pero ya sabía lo que el portero le había dicho, si lo alimentaba podría echarse una gran responsabilidad al hombro. Miro al gato que le veía fijamente, era tan tierno y sentía que no se podía negar.

\- Esta bien, solo por hoy- y fue a buscar algo en la nevera, le sirvió algo de leche en un plato y el gato no tardo en acercarse.

Allen se tensó al oír la puerta de la habitación de Kanda abrirse, Kanda había venido a la cocina a buscar algo de té, entonces Allen no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esconder al animal.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Cómo entro ese gato aquí?

\- ¿Cual gato? - pregunto tratando de fingir demencia.

\- Ese gato que tratas de ocultar.

\- Ah! este gato...

-Sácalo de aquí.

\- ¿No te gustan los gatos?

\- Sácalo.

\- Pensé que te gustaría - Allen lo tomo en sus brazos - Después de todo eres vegetariano, no comes carne, así que debes amar mucho a los animales. - el gato maulló y la paciencia de Kanda estaba en el límite.

\- saca a ese gato de mi casa - dijo Kanda señalando a la puerta.

\- Está comiendo - dijo Allen poniendo el plato del gato a su lado y ofreciéndoselo de nuevo.

Kanda tomó al gato como si fuera una peste y caminó hacia la salida.

\- ¡hey! no tienes que ser tan grosero, sólo le estaba dando algo de comer - dijo Allen tratando de arrebatarle al gato, pero Kanda ya lo había lanzado pro al puerta y el animal, después de bufarle, comenzó a correr al otro lado del pasillo.

Allen estaba molesto, no era su gato, pero le parecía que Kanda se comportaba arbitrariamente. Ahora lo veía, al parecer no le gustaba la compañía, sólo la de él mismo. Sentía pena por él, debía ser horrible sólo tener a Kanda de compañía.

\- Esta también es mi casa - dijo Allen con expresión molesta

\- verás que no por mucho - dijo Kanda y volvió a la cocina.

Allen se fue a su habitación, no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo y mucho menos de ver la cara de su compañero. Se tiró en la cama. Un segundo después, escuchó un maullido que lo hizo mirar a la ventana. El gato estaba ahí esperando a que le abriera la ventana. Allen le abrió con una sonrisa y el gato no dudo en entrar y pedir mimos.

\- Ese Bakanda cree que puede con nosotros, ya vera- dijo decidiendo que el gato ahora era suyo - Te parece si te pongo un nombre- el gato maulló y para él fue un sí. -Uhmm... te llamare... ¡Timcampy! ¿Te gusta? - recibió un maullido como respuesta y Allen sonrió complacido.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Un poco atrasada, pero aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo donde un nuevo integrante llega a causar tensión. Espero que les haya gustado. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cat fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, PLOT TWIST, muestras de infinito amor.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kanda se despertó temprano como de costumbre, esperaba ir primero al baño para robarle su oportunidad al albino cuando escucho su voz y ese inconfundible maullido. Avanzo a la cocina viendo como el Moyashi le daba su desayuno al gato.

\- ¿Qué hace ese saco de pulgas aquí?

-Uhmm… pues decidí que vivirá conmigo -dijo fingiendo inocencia y Kanda crujió sus dientes.

\- Si no lo sacas tu, no respondo por el animal.

\- No le harías daño ¿o sí? te denunciare contra la sociedad protectora de animales si le haces algo - Kanda rodo los ojos.

\- Deberías saber que los bichos no están permitidos en el apartamento, seré yo quien te denuncie- Allen se puso azul - Además meter ese gato callejero aquí, es desagradable.

\- ¡No es callejero! - Allen defendió al gato como si supiera su origen.

A Kanda en realidad no le molestaban los animales, lo que le molestaba, en ese preciso momento, era el Moyashi y que estaba tomando decisiones que no le correspondían.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto - dijo y se metió al baño

Al salir, estuvo buscando el preciso momento para tomar al gato y sacarlo del apartamento en cuando Allen se descuidara. Vio al gato lamiéndose en el sofá y lo tomó de nuevo, pero esta vez el gato no fue pasivo como antes: comenzó a retorcerse y a maullar como loco mientras intentaba rasguñar a Kanda o morderle la mano. Lo lanzó al pasillo y fue al ascensor.

En otro momento, él mismo hubiera alimentado al gato, pero, después de ver como se volteaba, le bufaba y erizaba su cola, se dio cuenta que el gato había escogido un bando.

Cuando Allen salió de ducharse, el gato ya estaba en el sofá de nuevo, limpiándose con paciencia. Los platos sucios seguían en el fregadero y esta vez no pudo aguantar más.

Abrió la alacena y tomó una cuchara de madera, a cada paquete de fideos le dio varios golpes hasta que consideró que estarían tan quebrados que no se podrían tomar con palillos.

Se fue al trabajo tranquilo, dejo al gato en el apartamento esperando que no hiciera desastre, prometió llegar antes que Kanda para evitar que lo sacara del apartamento.

Link parecía extrañado con los cambios de humor de Allen estos últimos días, ahora sonreía y trabajaba con mas empeño que nunca. Al salir paso por el supermercado para comprar algo de leche y una bolsa pequeña de alimento para gato, esperaba que Tim no se hubiera puesto impaciente, vio la hora y parecía que se había dejado llevar, ¡Kanda estaría a punto de llegar! Corrió al apartamento y entonces desde el pasillo escucho un horrible rugido, hubiera querido reír de no saber que el gatito le esperaba.

Allen entro al apartamento y escucho a Lavi desde el patio preguntando si habían adoptado a una bestia.

\- Maldito Moyashi- Allen lo ignoró y fue por el gato que salto a recibirle. -Fuiste tú, ¡¿no es así?! - señalo el paquete de fideos hecho trizas y Allen rodo sus ojos - ¡¿O fue ese callejero?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! Tim no haría eso- Kanda se pareció molestar más aun el hecho de que ya le hubiera puesto nombre al gato.

\- Es así como quieres jugar? Bien! - Kanda camino a la nevera buscando uno de los preciados cortes de carne del albino.

Cuando Allen vio el pedazo de carne en la mano de Kanda, entendió que las cosas no pintaban bien.

\- Esto no hubiera pasado si lavaras tus platos sucios - dijo Allen acercándose lentamente como si tratara de hacer de negociador - Sólo tienes que lavarlos, me disculparé y...

\- No te he pedido que laves mis platos ¿qué clase de maniático no puede dejar dos platos sucios en paz? - dijo Kanda agitando la carne con molestia mientras en la otra mano sostenía al charola donde estaban el resto de los cortes.

\- Sólo lávalos -

\- Los lavaré cuando se me dé la gana - dijo Kanda tirando al piso el pedazo de carne.

Allen abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero trató de calmarse y pensar que aún podía levantarlo y cocinarlo, regla de 5 segundos, los gérmenes morían con altas temperaturas.

El pie de Kanda se levantó y aterrizó sobre la ternera, también aprovechó para moverse de un lado a otro esperando que la tierra de la suela quedara bien extendida. Tomó otro pedazo y amenazó, Allen tenía una mano en el pecho.

Kanda vio complacido la reacción de Allen, una extraña satisfacción lo estaba llenando, en realidad no se había sentido tan animado en un tiempo y pensó que tal vez su carrera debería ser el mal y la tortura. Ese espíritu vengativo (que no medía el tamaño de la ofensa pues los fideos costaban cuatro veces menos que un pedazo de carne) se apoderó del cuerpo de Kanda y lanzó la charola entera por la ventana hacia el patio.

Lavi, que había visto toda la pelea, se llevó las manos a la cara al ver todo ese desperdicio. Allen gritó y llegó hasta la ventana rogando porque eso en realidad no hubiera pasado pues era su comida del resto de la semana.

Kanda sonreía, pero pronto tuvo que dejar de pensar que había vencido esta vez pues Allen le saltó encima como una fiera.

Le tomó por sorpresa, Allen le había tumbado en el suelo, se quejó y se reprendió por no haber esquivado al albino, Allen le tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-Como pudiste?! - su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, Kanda pensó que lloraría.

\- Solo es carne - dijo como si quisiera restarle importancia.

\- ¿Solo es carne? - Allen repitió para sí mismo - Solo es carne, claro, solo eso, no he trabajado como un loco para poder costeármela con lo cara que es - entonces Allen levantó su mano cerrándola en un puño, Kanda vio venir el puño y trato de quitarse a Allen de encima, el mocoso solo ponía más presión sobre su cuerpo, Allen volvió a atacarlo con sus manos. Kanda le trataba de detener, en uno de esos intentos uno de los puños de Allen conectó con su rostro partiéndole el labio.

Kanda pensaba que podría mantener a raya al Moyashi sin necesariamente salir lastimados pero ahora pedía venganza. Kanda se trató de levantar agarrando las muñecas de Allen y dándole un cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder, ahora estaba libre.

Kanda se levantó al ver que Allen trataba de reponerse un momento. No sabía si debía dejarlo ahí o continuar, en verdad estaba enojado después de ese golpe.

Allen lo vio levantarse, cualquiera diría que sólo tendría que hacerle pagar por lo que había tirado pero en ese momento, Allen no estaba pensando con claridad. Seguía en el piso, así que estiró su pierna con fuerza dándole una patada a Kanda en la espinilla.

\- HIJO DE... - Allen se levantó y trató de ponerle otro puño en la cara pero Kanda, cojeando, se hizo hacia atrás tratando de esquivarlo. Allen le puso el pie y lo hizo caer sobre una silla de la cocina.

Lavi les gritaba preguntando si debía llamar a la policía, pero al ver la forma en que las cosas se estaban poniendo, creía que era mejor llamar a una ambulancia.

Allen le dio algunas patadas a Kanda hasta que su pierna fue atrapada y torcida al punto que cayó al suelo. Kanda se sentó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo en la quijada.

El gato se había subido a la mesa para ver mejor.

Allen recibió el puñetazo y sonrió, con la mano libre le estrujó la entrepierna a Kanda.

Kanda se quedó en shock ante el agarre inesperado luego gritó al sentir el estrujón en su entrepierna. Kanda le dio otro puñetazo a Allen mientras buscaba quitar su mano de allí.

Allen reía con cada golpe que le daba, como si lo disfrutara, la mano de Allen soltó su entrepierna y Kanda se alejó respirando entrecortadamente, vio que el albino le observaba con una gran sonrisa mientras algo de sangre se asomaba de la comisura de sus labios y de su nariz, Kanda no pudo evitar sentirse amenazado. Allen alzó sus manos y comenzó a aplaudir mientras volvía a reír.

\- Vaya, eres un oponente formidable - dijo relajado y se limpió la sangre de la boca se comenzó a poner de pie y Kanda se puso alerta esperando que el otro quisiera otra tanda o devolverle los golpes. - Nadie me había golpeado así antes.

\- Tu te lo buscaste.

\- No te estoy reclamando - sonrió - Es más, estoy tan complacido, eres realmente interesante Kanda Yuu, me gustas...- y se acercó de imprevisto.

Kanda chocó con la mesa al caminar hacia atrás para alejarse de esa escena incómoda.

\- Allen ¿estás bien? - gritó Lavi al ver que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse raras.

Allen se volteó a ver la ventana con cara de fastidio.

\- Mi nombre es Neah, idiota - dijo molesto por la interrupción.

Kanda, Lavi y el gato no entendía lo que estaba pasando, Allen, o al menos, lo que parecía ser Allen, besó a Kanda aprovechando la confusión.

Lavi se dio la vuelta.

\- De acuerdo... pelea marital... los dejo en paz - dijo Lavi y cerró la cortina.

La mente de Kanda había quedado en blanco, cuando logro reaccionar vio que el Moyashi le seguía besando, Kanda le empujo con todas sus fuerzas limpiándose bruscamente la boca. El albino se echo a reír al ver su reacción.

\- Que? no te gustan los hombres?- el albino se relamió los labios.

Kanda sentía su orgullo herido, así que mientras el otro reía solo le propino un buen golpe el rostro que le hizo caer al suelo, se dio cuenta que no se movía, ¿le había matado? imposible? reviso para eliminar dudas, aun respiraba, estaba vivo. Kanda se echó en la silla del comedor que quedaba en pie buscando calmarse, no esperaba que ese mugriento trozo de carne desataría todo aquello. Su pierna le dolía, seguramente le habría dejado un buen moretón, fue por un vaso de agua para recuperar el aliento, tenía la garganta terriblemente seca, incluso ignoro al gato que podía ser un buen momento para echarlo del apartamento pero no tenía fuerzas para eso ahora.

La experiencia había sido más que inquietante. Se hizo los fideos, tomó una cuchara para comerlos y se metió a su habitación. Tenía que sacar al Moyashi de ahí.

¿Qué razón más poderosa que el acoso sexual? Y si eso no funcionaba, podía agregarle el ataque a su rostro, la pierna y espalda como respuesta a lanzar un trozo de carne por la ventana.

Kanda sabía que no era la persona más razonable del mundo, pero hasta él veía perturbador que el Moyashi se estuviera comportando como un masoquista y que se le lanzara a los besos.

* * *

**NOTAS: **Bueno disculpen la tardanza, Katou estaba muy ocupada con la vida "real", el trabajo es absorbente apenas me deja mirar a los lados pero aun así logré encontrar un hueco para escribir y subir este capítulo que espero que lo hayan disfrutado con todo y lo raro que ha resultado… aunque personalmente yo siendo Kanda me mudo de tener que compartir piso con un loco como ese.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cat Fight**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yaoi, yullen, falta de servicios, resaca moral.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda sabía que no era la persona más razonable del mundo, pero hasta él veía perturbador que el moyashi se estuviera comportando como un masoquista y que se le lanzara a los besos.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano. Cuando pasó por la cocina, vio al moyashi durmiendo en el suelo. Se cuestionó si había sido mejor arrastrarlo a su habitación, pero recordó la forma en que le había agarrado... "las bolas" y se convenció así de que dormir en el suelo era lo menos que se merecía.

El gato estaba a un lado de Allen y Lavi bebía de una taza justo en la ventana.

\- ¿Lo de ayer era un ritual sexual? - dijo Lavi llamando su atención - buenos días Yuu.

Kanda le lanzo una mirada asesina.

\- Más te vale que olvides lo que viste ayer, y no te he dado el permiso de usar mi nombre.

\- Creo que eso es casi imposible, la pasión con la que besaban me causo pesadillas- Kanda sentía que le quería lanzar un vaso al pelirrojo- Pero quedaron tan mal ¿te dejan presentarte así al trabajo? - Kanda comenzaba a mascullar algunas maldiciones. - Si necesitan vendas y alcohol les puedo dar algunas.

\- ¡Ya déjame en paz! - grito Kanda a punto de cerrar la ventana.

\- Espera Yuu! - Kanda le ignoro y la cerró. Los gritos de Lavi habían hecho despertar a Allen que se revolvió en el suelo emitiendo unos quejidos adoloridos.

\- ¿Q-que me paso? - Allen se sentó sobándose la cabeza. Allen alzo la mirada y vio a Kanda frente a él, tenía varios moretones en el rostro, parecía que le habían dado una paliza y el mismo sentía que lo habían atropellado. Kanda entrecerró sus ojos analizando el comportamiento de Allen, aun parecía desorientado, quería patearlo para vengar sus bolas pero se contuvo, se conformaba con verlo retorcerse de dolor. Aun seguía confundido ayer el moyashi se había llamado a sí mismo: Neah, era tan sospechoso

\- Supongo que el golpe que te di te dejo con amnesia. - dijo en un tono burlón.

\- ¿Nos peleamos? - Allen se sobo la cabeza y recordó la carne pisada, entonces todo tuvo sentido para él, había perdido el control.

\- ¿Tú crees? - dijo Kanda mostrándole su cara machacada y picándole la mejilla morada a Allen.

\- ¡lo siento! - dijo Allen después de quejarse por el piquete - a veces pierdo el control y...

\- no me interesa - dijo Kanda metiéndose al baño e ignorando a Allen.

\- ¡bien! ¡Si hemos llegado a este punto es por tu culpa! - dijo Allen a los gritos mientras se sostenía la quijada, al abrirla demasiado sentía que la piel se le reventaría de lo hinchada que estaba.

Allen fue a la cocina con Timcampy y comenzó a preparar su desayuno. No tuvo mucho tiempo en silencio cuando Kanda salió del baño azotando la puerta.

\- ¿sigues con tu estúpido juego? - dijo Kanda con el cabello a medio enjabonar y sosteniéndose una toalla alrededor de la cadera.

\- ¿de qué hablas? - Allen luchaba por beber su té, ni siquiera se había visto al espejo pero sabía que tendría que inventar una buena excusa porque con seguridad se veía molido.

\- ¡No hay agua!

\- Eh? ¿Y qué? no es mi culpa - dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras buscaba la comida para el gato.

-¡Hiciste algo! - Kanda lo acusó rápidamente.

\- ¡Claro que no! - chilló Allen tratando de mantener la calma, no quería volver a repetir la escena de anoche- ¿Pagaste la cuenta del agua?

-Maldición - masculló apretando el jabón.

\- Pensé que habías pagado ¿no que podías hacerte cargo de todo?

\- Ve a pagar - le ordenó.

\- No tengo porque, págalo tú.

\- Allen! ¿Tienes agua? - le gritó Lavi desde la ventana.

\- No ¿tú tampoco? - Allen se acercó a la ventana y Kanda fue a revisar en todos lados buscando con qué quitarse el jabón de la cabeza.

\- Al menos me bañé - dijo Lavi negando con la cabeza.

Kanda se sirvió agua de garrafón en la jarra donde regularmente ponía su té y se la llevó al baño.

Tocaron a la puerta y Allen tuvo que abrir. Era el presidente de la junta.

\- Buenos días... estás bien Allen? - dijo el presidente totalmente sorprendido por los golpes de Allen.

\- Si, sólo... fue un accidente - dijo Allen torpemente - Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

\- Más bien vengo a darles un aviso. Están haciendo algunas obras al final de la calle y acaban de cortar el paso del agua. Prometen que al terminar el día volverá a la normalidad. Les ofrezco disculpas, tampoco estaba enterado de esto.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, esperaremos hasta que llegue entonces. Escucho el sonido del agua en la ducha, esperaba que el agua estuviera fría para Kanda.

"Miau"

Timcampy maulló y Allen se tensó.

\- Ocurre algo Allen? - el presidente notó su extraño nerviosismo.

-N-no ocurre nada. Aaaah el desayuno se me va a quemar, discúlpeme, gracias por la información - cerró la puerta apresurado y fue a ver el gato que estaba cerca de la puerta - Tim no hagas eso ¿qué haré si te descubren?

-¿Tienes un gato? - Lavi le habló desde el patio y Allen sudó.

\- D-de que hablas Lavi?

\- Lo vi anoche mientras se mataban a besos - dijo en un tono burlón.

\- No le digas a nadie - dijo Allen con cara de ruego

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

Allen levantó a Tim y lo acercó a la ventana.

\- ¡ah! ¡Es el callejero! - dijo Lavi restándole importancia - creo que tendré que informar a la junta de vecinos... a menos que... -

\- no Lavi, por favor - dijo Allen sabiendo que ese día llegaría

\- sólo cuéntame... ¿Yuu y tú son novios? Eso haría a edificio un lugar inclusivo, tal vez podríamos colgar una bandera afuera - dijo Lavi viendo como Allen se confundía. No pudo evitar reír.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso? - dijo Allen recordando que hace un momento Lavi había dicho que se estaban "matando a besos"

\- Ayer lo besaste, ¿cómo que de dónde? - dijo Lavi apoyándose en el marco de la ventana

\- no... - Allen arrugó al frente con molestia

\- oh sí, tuve que cerrar la ventana por tanta pasión - dijo Lavi terminando su café - tal vez sólo son amantes - dijo moviendo las cejas.

Allen rodó los ojos, no entendía de donde sacaba esas conjeturas si él no recordaba haber besado a nadie.

\- Lavi, hablo en serio, quiero quedarme con Timcampy, por favor, no le digas a la junta - dijo Allen abrazando al gato.

\- claro que no, no te preocupes - dijo Lavi suspirando al ver que no había conseguido nada.

\- Si no sacas a ese gato, lo saco yo - dijo Kanda secándose el cabello tras él.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿No entiendes que se va a quedar conmigo? - dijo Allen algo irritado.

Por alguna razón esta historia era la misma que en sus otros departamentos, sus compañeros siempre decían que se había comportado extraño, pero él no recordaba haber hecho tales cosas.

\- Tu no decides, eso como te descubra el presidente te echan de aquí - dijo Kanda muy tranquilo.

\- No lo hará.

\- Oye Allen pero ya que está Yuu, confirmen si son pareja o no

\- Lavi! deja de decir cosas vergonzosas.

\- Mejor le corto la lengua a ese tipo - Kanda tenía planeado silenciarlo si seguía hablando tan abiertamente en el patio.

\- Lavi solo está bromeando - dijo Allen con una sonrisa fingida pero de seguro a Kanda no le hacía nada de gracia. Kanda vio a Allen como si lo apuñalara con la mirada. Allen se sintió extrañado por la manera despectiva con la que Kanda le veía, como si le odiara - Es una broma ¿no? ¡No te pude haber besado! ¿Me están jugando una broma los dos? -veía a ambas partes con angustia.

\- Me debes una limpieza bucal después de eso - dijo Kanda sin decir nada más para terminarse de arreglar y salir del apartamento dejando a Allen estático.

Allen miró a Lavi totalmente desorientado.

No podía estar pasando de nuevo. Ya había tenido suficiente con las bromas de su otro departamento ¿por qué inventaban cosas?

Los chicos del otro departamento también le habían dicho que había robado besos, pero el ultimátum que le dieron había sido lo más increíble de todo, lo habían culpado de haber acosado a uno de los chicos que vivía con él.

Allen se fue al trabajo pensando en lo ocurrido. Definitivamente no había besado a Kanda.

No lo había hecho, no lo había hecho, se repetía una y otra vez, trataba de convencerse pero... porque tanta gente tendría historias parecidas, le angustiaba demasiado. Durante el día tenía la cabeza en otro mundo, incluso había dañado algunos formularios, se disculpó tan apenado con Link.

\- Esto es extraño, no quise preguntar Walker, pero ¿qué ha pasado?- Link dejo los formularios dañados a un lado.

-No pasa nada Link, enseguida los voy a rehacer.

\- Walker! no mientas, no puedes decir que no pasa nada, tienes el rostro lleno de moretones y eso no es "nada"- Allen desvió la mirada y se rindió.

\- Me pelee con mi compañero de habitación... - Link le vio sorprendido.

\- No se debe preocupar, tal vez hagamos las pases, solo hemos tenido algunas diferencias- Link entrecerró sus ojos, eso no eran unas peque*as diferencias, pero la verdad que no se esperaba que sus problemas de convivencia fueran a llegar al contacto físico.

-Traten de resolver sus problemas de forma civilizada, si causan un alboroto solo van a molestar a los vecinos.

\- sí, eso lo sé- Link quería darle más palabras de apoyo pero Allen parecía incómodo con el tema. - Link, tengo una pregunta.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿He hecho alguna vez algo raro... fuera de lo común?

Link pensó un momento debido a la expresión de seriedad que tenía Allen.

\- No tengo queja, haces tu trabajo. Aunque has estado algo perdido después de tu mudanza, pero... - Link había recordado algo.

Unos meses atrás, Allen había llegado a la oficina y se había comportado como un total idiota, pero antes de poder reprenderlo por su comportamiento, se había desmayado. Los compañeros se habían asustado pero no había tardado nada en despertar, algunos pensaron que debía estar borracho pero después de algunas preguntas y de ver que en realidad no parecía estar alcoholizado, lo habían mandado a casa. Link lo había atribuido a que estaba enfermo por el estrés que tenían todos en ese momento.

\- ... pero confío en que volverás a retomar el paso - dijo Link y acomodó los formularios en sus manos - debo irme, quiero esos formularios en una hora - dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Allen se quedó pensando un momento y Link paró su marcha.

\- Tal vez deberías volver a mudarte, si tu compañero te está afectado de esta manera, no es sano.

\- Está bien, en verdad. Ya hemos arreglado el asunto.

* * *

**NOTAS: **

**Un nuevo capítulo ¿Kanda será tentado por Neah? ¿Lavi le agarrará el gusto a ver los ataques sexuales de la otra personalidad de Allen? ¿Timcampy será aceptado?**

**La vida es fea, no crezcan, aférrense a su vida escolar. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Cat Fight**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yaoi, yullen, falta de servicios, introducción de nuevo personaje.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen regresó a casa suspirando y esperando lo mejor, pero al llegar al edificio, Vio a una chica sentada en los escalones y a Timcampy en su regazo. El gato parecía incómodo, y se movía tratando de zafarse. La chica lo acariciaba y le hablaba con cariño.

\- Timcampy - llamó Allen y el gato saltó de los brazos de la chica hacía él. Ella levantó la mirada, llevaba un uniforme escolar, su cabello era muy corto y de inmediato le sonrió.

Allen entendió que debió haber fingido que no conocía al gato, podrían darse cuenta de que le estaba dando hospedaje.

\- Tú debes ser el nuevo inquilino - dijo ella - Soy Road - dijo y se levantó, sacudió su falda y le extendió la mano.

\- Soy Allen - la estrechó.

Timcampy comenzó a maullar con voz melosa.

\- Me preguntaba por qué no lo había visto estos días - dijo ella acercándose y acariciando la cabeza del gato - Antes era mío, pero parece que no le caí muy bien - dijo ella sonriendo - ¿Vive contigo?

Allen vaciló.

\- Bueno, supongo que sí, parece que ya se encariñó. No importa si te lo quedas, sólo déjame visitarlo alguna vez.

\- Claro, cuando quieras- Allen sonrió apenado, sentía que le había robado la mascota a la niña aunque Tim no parecía a gusto con ella y se apegaba a él.

Allen iba a subir y se despidió de la chica, le pregunto si subía pero ella dijo que esperaba a su padre, ya subirían juntos, se despidió alegremente ahora de Tim y Allen sintió un extraño escalofrío ante la sonrisa que había esbozado aquella niña, le inquieto un poco, como si no fuera una sonrisa inocente. Allen sacudió su cabeza en el ascensor.

-Estoy pensando demasiado- se dijo a sí mismo y llego al apartamento algo cansado. dejo a Tim ir a recorrer el apartamento cuando se fijo de un par de ojo que lo observaban fijamente sobre el mesón de la cocina. Un gato negro de pelaje largo y esponjoso.

-¿ Cómo? ¿cuándo? - Allen no sabía como había entrado.

Dejó a Tim en el suelo y se acercó al gato negro, trató de tocarlo pero el gato saltó y fue a la habitación de Kanda.

Timcapy maulló y siguió al gato negro. Allen fue tras ellos para sacarlos de la habitación de Kanda, no quería problemas.

\- ¿Lo conoces Tim?

\- Claro que no - dijo Kanda tomando al gato, Allen no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en casa.

\- ¿Tu lo trajiste? - dijo muy sorprendido.

\- Tú tienes el tuyo, yo tengo el mío - el gato se acomodó en los brazos de Kanda y comenzó a ronronear.

\- Pensé que estabas en contra de los animales - dijo sonriendo, ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

\- De los que son tuyos, moyashi.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

Tim miraba al gato negro con intensidad. Su expresión no se podía descifrar, no sabía si estaba intrigado, celoso o molesto con el nuevo habitante. Tal vez él tampoco se esperaba tener un compañero de departamento.

\- Golem.

\- ¡Oh! hola Golem - trato de acariciarlo pero le hizo un gesto amenazante mostrándole sus colmillos.

\- No le caen bien los moyashis, mucho menos los gatos callejeros.

\- ¡Deja de decir eso! Tim no es callejero, era de la una chica del edificio- Kanda alzo una ceja.

\- Entonces robas mascotas ajenas.

\- ¡N-no es eso Bakanda! ella no podía ocuparse de él, me ha dado el permiso de cuidarlo.

\- Excusas.

\- Tómalo como quieras.- bufo con molestia -¿Ya volvió el agua ?

\- No... - Kanda dejó a Golem en su cama y comenzó a guardar sus cosas de baño en su mochila

El gato bajó y comenzó a seguirlo por todos lados.

\- Tenemos que avisarle a la junta - dijo Allen aun en la entrada de la habitación, cosa que no le gustaba a Kanda.

\- Quejarse no solucionará nada - dijo Kanda poniendo su toalla con las demás cosas.

\- Entonces ¿qué propones? - dijo Allen cruzándose de brazos y pegándose a la pared sin dejar de ver al gato. Su pelaje en verdad el daban ganas de tocarlo.

\- Me voy a los baños públicos - dijo Kanda cerrando su mochila.

\- ¡Voy contigo! - dijo Allen corriendo a su habitación.

\- No te he invitado - dijo Kanda frotándose la frente.

\- ¡Hey!¿ tienen agua? - gritó Lavi pro al ventana.

\- ¡No! vamos a los baños públicos! - dijo Allen desde su habitación.

\- ¡Cuenten conmigo! - gritó Lavi.

Kanda ya estaba arrepentido de haber hablado de más.

Kanda trató de huir pero Allen y Lavi les habían alcanzado, se había visto forzado a dejar a Golem en compañía del callejero del Moyashi, esperaba que demostrara quien mandaba.

-Yuu tiene una cara muy fea,¿ no quería que los acompañara? - preguntó Lavi a Allen.

\- Pues esa es su cara habitual - Kanda apretaba su mochila.

\- ¡Oh! no me digas que voy a interrumpir su tiempo "a solas"

\- Lavi!

\- Una maldita palabra mas y te mato - Kanda tomó bruscamente a Lavi de su camisa le dio un empujón.

\- Lavi deberías parar ya con eso, Kanda y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación . dijo Allen ya cansado del tema - En dado caso no iniciaría una relación con alguien tan desagradable - dijo en un susurro.

\- Pero ya sabes lo que dicen de los saunas y baños públicos, históricamente han sido lugares de reunión para los homosexuales, además, tenemos la "apropiación del espacio público", un lugar que se supone pertenece al ámbito público, es invadido por sus usuarios y el espacio termina siendo resignificado por su uso ya que a pesar de ser un espacio de tránsito (donde ninguno de los usuarios está comprometiendo su identidad pues no es necesario involucrarse íntimamente para usarlo), se llevan a cabo actividades que se consideran privadas en él... - Lavi seguía hablando y hablando, durante todo el camino al piso de abajo, sólo se quedó en silencio hasta que en el portal se encontró con Komui y Lenalee.

Lavi bajó la mirada como si fuera un niño regañado y se puso tras Allen. Lenalee los saludó.

\- Estábamos a punto de preguntarles si han terminado las obras - dijo Lenalee señalando al final de la calle mientras su hermano los miraba a todos con sospecha pero sin perder la sonrisa - esto en verdad me mete en problemas, tuve que llevar mi ropa a la lavandería y he tenido que bañarme de contrabando en el hospital - dijo ella y su hermano de inmediato saltó, según él, no debía hablar de eso con hombres.

\- Nosotros iremos al baño público - se le escapó a Allen y de inmediato Kanda lo fulminó - el señor Komui y tú podrían acompañarnos.

A Lavi se le fueron los colores y a Kanda se le subieron.

\- ¿En serio? ¿qué dices hermano? - ella trato de convencerlo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Ir al baño público con estos pulpos?

\- ¡Hermano! son nuestros vecinos, además no es como si me fuera a bañar con ustedes - dijo ya fastidiada por la actitud sobreprotectora de su hermano.

.Lavi tenía pensamientos divididos, quería que Lenalee fuera pero no Komui, Komui lo quería matar, como quería terminar como Bak-Chang del primero.

\- Esta bien, pero los vigilare de cerca- Allen y Lavi se tensaron un poco, Kanda rodo sus ojos, porque no había cerrado la maldita boca? Llegaron a los dichosos baños públicos, no había mucha gente. Lenalee se separo para ir al baño de chicas, parecía darle tranquilidad.

Todos entraron al baño, Kanda no tenía intenciones de compartir con toda la comunidad vecinal, así que tomó una regadera al fondo y aunque lo siguieron, se concentró en lavarse bien y huir. En momentos como esos, le molestaba tener tanto cabello para enjabonar.

\- Komui, usted es médico ¿cierto? - dijo Allen tratando de relajar el ambiente, aunque ya era bastante raro bañarse con los vecinos.

\- Médico, con especialidad en psiquiatría y psicología - dijo con orgullo.

Lavi de inmediato pensó que Komui debía hacerse una autoexploración para arreglar ese complejo de hermano.

\- Debe ser interesante, ¿por qué eligió esa especialidad? - dijo Allen conectando pensamientos con Lavi con una breve mirada.

\- Pues es obvio, así puedo detectar de inmediato a los lobos hambrientos que rodean a mi Lenalee.

Al parecer la conversación con Komui seguiría el mismo rumbo, todo iba hacia su hermana.

\- Debe ser... una labor... interminable - dijo Allen, Lavi trataba de no mirar a los ojos a Komui aunque este le tenía la mirada clavada, se sentía como si medusa estuviera amenazando.

\- Sí, mi hermana es un tesoro, pero momentos como estos me permiten explorar a los pulpos y puedo decir con seguridad que ninguno de ustedes tiene oportunidad.

\- ¿Y usted tiene novia? - dijo Allen haciendo que a Lavi apretara la botella de shampoo de más.

Kanda sintió que alguien los estaba observando, era una mirada mucho más poderosa que la de Komui. Volteó y el hombre ni siquiera trató de disimular, en concreto, estaba viendo a Allen pues atraía demasiado la atención con su charla y tono afable. El tipo levantó la mano y saludó. Lavi también sintió la pesada mirada y volteó a ver lo que ocurría.

\- Es vecino - dijo Lavi brevemente y volvió a enjuagarse.

Kanda quería salir de ahí, demasiada convivencia por un día.

Vio que Allen y Komui hablaban con tranquilidad al parecer ese loco había bajado un poco la guardia, aunque el moyashi no representaba una amenaza... lo reconsideró si lo era pero en otro sentido.

\- Oye Yuu, ¿entonces yu y Allen hicieron las paces?

\- Quien sabe...- dijo sacando el acondicionador de su cabello. Habían hecho una especie de tregua, aunque no había nada claro al respecto desde aquella pelea.

Kanda terminó de asearse y notó que ese "vecino" que permanecía a una distancia prudente seguía en la misma posición en la que le había visto, el moyashi ni se había fijado de la mirada de ese tipo, algo en el le pareció perturbador.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Yuu? - Lavi le pasó una toalla.

\- Ese tipo debería haber salido hace rato.

\- Quizás quiere disfrutar del baño - dijo en broma y luego se acercó susurrándole a Kanda - Pero aquí entre nos ese tipo es raro, es amable pero... ya sabes no te inspira confianza - Kanda entrecerró sus ojos.

No le preocupaba el bienestar del moyashi, pero lo perturbaba que no despegara la mirada de él, después de todo, vivían en el mismo departamento.

Todos salieron del baño y el vecino sospechoso los siguió saludando a Komui en los vestidores.

\- Deberíamos ir a beber algo - dijo Lavi a Allen, en un volumen que no permitía que Komui los escuchara - podrías decirle a Lenalee - dijo discretamente.

\- Lo siento, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano - dijo Allen pensando en las cosas que seguían atrasadas - pero el viernes podrías venir a casa a tomar algo - Kanda aclaró de inmediato la garganta - o yo ir a la tuya.

\- Tu también estás invitado Yuu - dijo Lavi poniendo una mano en su hombro como señal de hermandad.

Komui se acercó a presentar al vecino mirón.

\- él es el vecino el cuarto piso, el Señor Apocryphos, llegó antes que ustedes al edificio - dijo Komui.

Todos estrecharon la mano del hombre y él trató de presentarse, pero tenía un acento raro. Komui explicó que era griego.

Kanda pudo notar como el hombre parecía inmensamente feliz de estrechar la mano de Allen, no estaba seguro si estaba exagerando las cosas, el trato de tener el menor contacto posible con ese tipo, no quería tampoco hacer una escena en el sitio así que le dio rápidamente la mano para ir a tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Allen le regañó por ir tan apurado, después de todo era descortés con el nuevo vecino. Lenalee les estaba esperando en la entrada de los baños, Lavi no pudo evitar comentar que se veía mas hermosa que nunca. Allen solo podía decir que Lavi estaba demasiado enamorado de Lenalee, se preguntaba si algún día podría decirle algo...

Cuando todos estuvieron listos se marcharon al edificio. se fueron despidiendo a medida que pasaban los pisos. Kanda abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró seguido de Allen, ambos e quedaron estáticos al ver el desastre en el apartamento, los cojines del sofá estaban en el suelo, algunos planos también, un vaso roto.

\- Qué demonios? esto es obra de tu animal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Allen se quejó al ver que le echaban la culpa a Tim, Allen vio a Tim cerca del comedor viéndole fijamente. La mirada de Allen viajó al desastre y entonces vio al gato de Kanda mordisqueando uno de los cojines - Creo que es cosas de tu gato Kanda.

Kanda chasqueó su lengua con molestia al ver a Golem actuando de una manera tan inaceptable, iba a quitarle el cojín cuando vio que el gato se apartó dejando un regalito en el piso.

\- Creo que deberías educar a tu gato - dijo Allen conteniendo la risa - Tim sabe que tiene que hacer sus necesidades afuera, no es así? - tomó al gato en sus brazos.

\- Aún es joven - dijo Kanda tomando al gato, poniéndolo encima de un periódico y enjaulándolo con su canasta de ropa sucia.

\- Quédate aquí y piensa en lo que has hecho - le dijo y comenzó a limpiar.

El gato comenzó a maullar y a dar vueltas en su prisión, Tim se acercó a él y trató de meter una de sus patas por entre los espacios de la canasta como diciendo "Te lo dije".

Allen recogió los cojines.

\- Déjalos, yo arreglaré esto - dijo Kanda tomando los cojines.

\- Está bien, puedo ayudarte

\- No, si tu gato hace algo, yo no pienso ayudarte.

\- Estás muy amargado. No importa lo mal que te comportes conmigo, no me voy a ir. Incluso he hecho amigos, así que tendrás que aguantar que Lavi venga el viernes - dijo Allen como sentencia.

Kanda no tenía ganas de pelear.

\- Haz lo que quieras.

\- Y estás invitado - dijo Allen tomando a su gato.

* * *

**NOTAS: Aquí nuevo capítulo, Katou ha vuelto con energías renovadas, en este cap hubo introducción de nuevos personajes que quizás puedan joder a nuestros protas en el futuro, quien sabe… Kanda sigue queriendo hacer la guerra y no el amor al Moyashi.**

**Sobre el 219, Katou esta que muere de un infarto, se siente una pecadora por haber leído las raws pero la tentación fue demasiado grande, esperemos que Hoshino no se deprima. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Cat Fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, gatos, vecinos.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda chasqueo su lengua. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que había hecho Golem. Dejaría ir en paz al moyashi.

Recogió lo que su elegante gato había dejado, sacudió los cojines y vio que no era tan grave el daño. Escuchó a Golem maullar como si le exigiera libertad pero no sabía que su amo no cambiaría de opinión tan fácil.

Vio al moyashi irse a su habitación y se echó algo fastidiado en el sofá, reviso su pierna aun tenia marca de la pelea con el moyashi, no sabía si el que había salido victorioso era él o ese loco del moyashi, cerró sus ojos por un momento meditando en el agradable silencio que tenia.

"Ah!". Abrió los ojos de golpe, el quejido volvió a repetirse más fuerte. ¿Era obra del moyashi? ¿Ese mocoso se estaba masturbando sin pudor?. Corrió a la habitación de este y abrió la puerta de golpe. Allen que se estaba preparando para dormir le miro sorprendido.

\- ¿K-Kanda que haces?

\- ¿No eras tú?

\- Yo ¿qué? - entonces se hizo un silencio se escucho aquellos gemidos, Allen bajo la mirada avergonzado - Es el vecino de arriba, pero que no te das cuenta que es la voz de una mujer! - chillo al darse cuenta que Kanda creía que era el quien producía esos sonidos.

\- Tienes voz de mocosa.

-¡¿Qué?!

Los gemidos fueron acompañados por golpes y luego rechinidos. Kanda apretó los dientes.

Allen trató de ignorarlo pero el techo había comenzado a soltar pedacitos.

\- ¿Hay dos elefantes ahí arriba? - dijo Kanda dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- No puede durar toda la noche - dijo Allen deseando dormir.

\- No voy a esperar a averiguarlo - dijo y salió.

Allen se quedó pensando si debía acompañarlo. Los ruidos le molestaban, pero la conversación que había tenido con el hombre pelirrojo le daba una pista sobre como terminaría el asunto: todo igual.

Se levantó y salió tras Kanda.

Kanda no había perdido el tiempo esperando el ascensor así que opto por subir las escaleras.

-¡Kanda espera! - le alcanzo con algo de dificultad, déjalo pasar, no creo que ese hombre sea alguien para tratar.

\- No pienso negociar con él, me quejare porque me molesta, estúpido moyashi, si quieres vuelve a tratar de dormir- Allen se iba a quejar pero Kanda lo dejo con la palabra en la boca.

\- Kanda, de verdad no creo que... - demasiado tarde Kanda toco el timbre, unos segundos pasaron y nadie venía a abrir así que comenzó a tocar el timbre frenéticamente.

Nadie abrió, en cambio, los gritos aumentaron, se escuchó incluso que alguien caía, había risas y los gemidos volvían a comenzar.

En cambio, el vecino de al lado abrió su puerta.

\- Buenas noches - dijo el hombre sonriendo

Allen dio un salto pues no se esperaba el saludo

\- Buenas noches, señor Apocri... - dijo Allen tratando de recordar el extraño nombre

\- Apo está bien - dijo sonriendo -¿vienen a reclamar?

\- sí ¿no se ha quejado usted? - dijo Allen mientras veía como Kanda daba golpes en al puerta.

\- Sí, pero no tiene caso, es dueño del apartamento y no es nada amable - dijo el hombre sin perder el buen humor. Allen lo compadeció, tenía que vivir al lado de esos ruidos.

\- Ha ignorado las quejas de algunos vecinos y los anteriores inquilinos del apartamento de abajo se mudaron por la misma razón.

\- Ya veo... - el creía que Kanda era la única amenaza pero al parecer ese hombre pelirrojo algo peor. Kanda iba a borrarse las huellas digitales de tanto tocar el timbre - Kanda, ya déjalo, no tiene caso...

\- Ese tipo me va a escuchar.

Los ruidos se detuvieron y la puerta se abrió de golpe, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con el cañón de un arma, una magnum para ser exactos. Ambos se quedaron tiesos y el otro vecino solo seguía con su sonrisa habitual.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieren mocosos? ¿No ven que estoy ocupado?

Allen y Kanda se sorprendieron.

\- Todo lo que hace se escucha en nuestra casa - dijo Kanda mirándolo de la forma más acusadora posible - debe parar, algunos tenemos que ir a trabajar mañana.

\- ¿crees que lo que hago es inapropiado? - dijo Cross bajando el arma al ver que sólo fastidiaban

\- sí -

\- ¿cuándo sería apropiado? - dijo Cross fingiendo que tenía cara de preocupación

\- en fin de semana - dijo Kanda sabiendo que probablemente le estaba tomando el pelo.

El señor Apo estaba apoyado en su puerta viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Allen le jalaba la manga a Kanda tratando de hacerle parar.

\- ya veo - dijo Cross levantando el arma de nuevo y poniéndola muy cerca de la cara de Kanda - TU NO ME VAS A DECIR CUANDO PUEDO COGER, ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! - le gritó y Allen comenzó a jalar a Kanda con preocupación.

Kanda era muy aliente o muy idiota porque quería seguir enfrentando al tipo. Cross cargó el arma con el pulgar.

\- ¡lo sentimos! apreciaríamos que tomara en cuenta nuestra queja, no le voleemos a molestar - dijo Allen jalando a Kanda y avanzando hacia el elevador.

El hombre pelirrojo rió triunfante cerró la puerta de un portazo.

\- Chicos se los advertí - les dijo Apo con una expresión de preocupación.

\- Déjame Moyashi, voy a darle una lección a ese tipo - Kanda quería volver a confrontarle

\- ¡Ni creas que te voy a dejar, tienes un gato que cuidar! - dijo como si ese fuera argumento suficiente y empujó a Kanda dentro del ascensor - Buenas noches Sr. Apo- se despidió rápidamente.

Kanda parecía león enjaulado dentro del ascensor, mascullaba algunas maldiciones al hombre pelirrojo. Entraron a su apartamento y Allen vio a Golem dormido debajo de la cesta de ropa, Kanda pasó de largo y fue a encerrarse a su habitación, los ruidos en el piso de arriba no pararon y parecía que era para toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Kanda tenía unas ojeras enormes. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le pegaran alguna enfermedad al tipo pelirrojo. Allen se había levantado con mucho esfuerzo, bostezaba hasta que sus ojos lloraban y se había encontrado a Tim acostado a su lado. No había mucho qué hacer con el tipo, tal vez llamar a la policía la próxima ve, pero suponía que habiendo junta vecinal, tendrían que tratar el asunto con ellos. La pistola definitivamente explicaba por qué nadie se quejaba.

Se levantó y se sentó en la mesa junto a Kanda. Su compañero bebía té con aire perdido mientras Golem ronroneaba en su regazo.

\- ¿Le levantaste el castigo? - dijo Allen tomando una manzana del frutero.

\- ¿Te burlas de mí? debí robar un gato también, uno que ya estuviera educado - dijo terminando su té y levantándose.

\- El señor Cross tuvo acción anoche ¿eh? creo que fueron unas... ¿cinco veces? puede que esté perdiendo su toque - dijo Lavi desde la ventana.

\- ¿Cómo lo has aguantado? - dijo Allen mordiendo la manzana.

\- Hay que tomarlo con humor, puede ser su última oportunidad de gozar, ya está en la crisis de los cuarenta - dijo Lavi revolviéndose el cabello.

\- ¿Crisis de los cuarenta? ¡Que ese desgraciado se vaya a un hotel! - Kanda golpeó la mesa con su taza.

-Pues, solo está calentando, les recomendaría que se compraran tapones para los oídos- dijo en broma y Kanda ya perdía la paciencia, dejo a Golem en el piso para buscar su comida y la del gato.

Kanda miro de manera despectiva a Allen que le dejaba un plato con leche a su gato. Golem miraba con recelo a Tim y quería ir por la leche pero Kanda le puso la mano en frente cortando su campo de visión.

-Aquí está tu comida y allá está el periódico- trataba de explicarle al gato. Allen rio al ver que Kanda le daba ese tipo de órdenes a Golem.

Allen aprovecho que Kanda desayunaba para ir a bañarse, eran pocas las oportunidades que tenia de entrar antes al baño, a Kanda no parecía importarle. Allen se iba a cepillar los dientes, vio su reflejo, ya casi no quedaban rastros de su pelea con Kanda, se toco el rostro cuidadosamente, no sabía porque pero se encontró sonriendo.

"Fue emocionante" una voz dijo dentro suyo.

"No es emocionante que te golpeen", pensó.

Aunque quizá se debía a la pelea que Kanda hubiera adoptado a Golem y las cosas estuvieran más relajadas. Al menos ahora intercambian frases y Kanda ya no se encerraba en su habitación. Tal vez el nuevo enemigo en común mantendría a Kanda ocupado y no pensando en cómo sacarlo del departamento.

Con ánimos renovados, se despidió de todos en la casa y se fue al trabajo. Pensó en pasar y avisarle a Lavi de que podría ir al apartamento para beber algo, pero no quería tentar su suerte con Kanda ahora que las cosas se habían calmado. "No visitas", parecía una regla y podía acatarla con tal de no traer la cara morada o tener que mudarse de nuevo.

Para Allen el día paso tranquilo, bostezaba un poco en el trabajo debido a la falta de sueño, comenzaba a pensar que quizá si Kanda no le hubiera reclamado al tipo y lo hubiera provocado anoche hubieran dormido tranquilos, después de todo, la última vez fue poco lo que duro.

\- ¿Mala noche Walker?- Link se acerco con una taza de café humeante.

\- Algo así. Gracias - aceptó la taza - Creía que las cosas con mi compañero de apartamento mejoraban pero ahora un vecino ruidoso nos hace la guerra- Link alzo una ceja.

\- ¿Y ya le reclamaron?- Allen rió nerviosamente.

\- Algo así- sentía que no podía decir a Link toda la locura que había pasado anoche.

Volvió a casa deseando lanzarme a su cama a dormir hasta el día siguiente. Entro al apartamento y no le gusto mucho el panorama. Golem había tirado un cojín al suelo y lo mordisqueaba nuevamente, pudo ver que había hecho sus necesidades en todas partes menos en el periódico que Kanda le había dejado, y Tim solo observaba.

\- Tim - dijo suspirando - deberías enseñarle a Golem ¿quieres que tenga problemas con Kanda?

Pensó en recoger el desastre, pero Kanda le había advertido que no lo hiciera. Su lado cívico no lo dejó en paz y comenzó a limpiar. Tomó a Golem, le mostró lo que había hecho y lo reprendió, al final lo puso bajo la canasta de ropa.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se sentó en el sofá y se quedó dormido.

Kanda llegó más tarde con una bolsa enorme, le había comprado un arenero a Golem y también algunos juguetes para que dejara de morder los cojines. Vio que todo estaba en orden y bufó, el moyashi lo había limpiado todo, miró la cesta y a Golem tratando de salir, había arrastrado la canasta por la sala y trata de voltearla.

Le mostró el arenero y le dio sus juguetes, el gato pareció entenderlo. Tim observó y sólo se acercó a tratar de jugar con Golem.

Kanda suspiró, qué hicieran lo que quisieran, no tenía ánimos de separarlos. Esperaba que la influencia del callejero sirviera de algo. Fue por algo de té, estaba agotado y necesitaba una buena noche de sueño, vio al moyashi despertarse.

\- Ah... bienvenido - dijo frotándose los ojos.

\- Ni creas que te agradeceré esa tontería.

\- ¿Qué...? - Allen parecía desorientado.

\- Si Golem ensucia es mi problema- Kanda dio un sorbo a su té, no quería que el moyashi le robara sus responsabilidades, mucho menos que siguiera actuando con el como un "buen compañero", de seguro el moyashi creía que bajaba la guardia y que podía tomarse ciertas confianzas con él.

\- Solo trataba de ser amable, además vivo aquí también, no iba a dejar todo sucio hasta que llegaras.

\- ¡Tsk! Pues ya te dije que no durarías mucho tiempo aquí.

-Lo que digas, no tengo ánimos para seguirte el juego ¿sabes?- dijo Allen bostezando.

Ambos se tumbaron en la sala. Tim subió con Allen y se sentó sobre su pecho. Golem, por el contrario, parecía muy entretenido con sus juguetes.

Por dentro, Kanda agradecía que Allen hubiese recogido los destrozos de Golem, no tenía energías para tratar con su gato de venganza.

Se relajó, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Kanda? Soy Alma - dijo la voz del otro lado.

Kanda se tensó al oír la voz de Alma

\- ¿Yuu? ¡¿Estás ahí?!

\- S-si - trato de sonar calmado pero sus nervios lo traicionaron - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy muy bien, justo acabo de llegar del viaje que te comente ¡fue fantástico!

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- ¿Y tú que tal has estado? ¿Conseguiste un buen lugar? - Kanda se levantando y Allen se lo quedo viendo extrañado, ahora que lo pensaba quizás era la llamada de alguien importante, pues el comportamiento de Kanda había cambiado radicalmente y no estaba gritando a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

Tal vez era su novia, ¡imposible! ¿alguien como Kanda con novia? era un chiste, aunque él tampoco había tenido suerte.

Kanda podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en los oídos y el pecho le dolía.

\- extraño que vivas aquí - dijo Alma suspirando - ¡Tu nueva casa queda al otro lado de la ciudad! es injusto.

\- Era barato y más cerca de mi trabajo - dijo Kanda sentándose en la cama de su habitación

\- bueno pero podremos vernos, es más, exijo que nos veamos - dijo y Kanda casi pudo verlo sonreír - Tengo una noticia. No le he llamado a mi abuelo, quería que tu fueras la primera persona en saberlo. Me voy a casar - Alma estalló emocionada y comenzó a contarle de lo increíble que era aquello.

\- ¿En serio? - fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

Kanda hubiera deseado poder felicitar a Alma y decirle que estaba feliz por él, pero en realidad no lo estaba. En esos momentos quería cortar la llamada.

\- Si! es mas quiero que seas mi padrino! ¡Qué te parece? no me dejaras morir en esta ocasión ¿verdad? - dijo Alma en un tono de broma y Kanda apretaba con fuerza su puño golpeando la cama.

-Cuenta conmigo.

-Bien entonces el sábado ¿nos vemos? ¿Estarás libre?

\- S-sí.

\- Entonces en el lugar de siempre ¡Bye Yuu! - Kanda escucho como Alma corto la llamada, se había quedado estático sosteniendo el teléfono, dónde estaban las cámaras ocultas filmando la cara de idiota que tenía en ese instante ¿era una maldita broma del destino? un grito de furia salió de su boca lanzando su teléfono contra la pared.

\- ¿Kanda? ¡¿Estás bien?! - Allen iba entrar a su habitación cuando ese horrible impacto le hizo sobresaltarse, toco preocupado la puerta de Kanda.

\- ¡LARGATE! - gritó Kanda pateando la puerta.

\- ¡de acuerdo! - dijo Allen y se fue a la sala aunque tras él Kanda siguió pateando la puerta como poseído.

\- ¿qué le pasa? - dijo Lavi asomándose por la ventana

\- no tengo idea - dijo Allen tumbándose en el sofá de nuevo

\- vaya... y yo que quería armar la fiesta ahora - dijo Lavi levantando un six de cervezas.

\- bueno, si me aceptas con gatos, voy para allá - dijo Allen pensando en que ni loco dejaría que Golem volviera a hacer su desastre.

\- ¿gatos? - dijo Lavi confundido

Allen tomó a Golem y la levantó para que entrara en su campo visual.

\- ¡Qué mono! tráelo, le daremos cerveza - dijo haciendo señas.

Allen tomó a los gatos y se preparó para salir. Seguramente Kanda había recibido una mala noticia y aunque quisiera sacarle algo, no se dejaría. Decidió que era mejor quedarse sin hacer nada a que volviera a gritarle y rompiera la puerta a patadas.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Me muero de calor y antes de derretirme, les traje un nuevo capítulo. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a Nikona y Ninoska, por leerme contra viento y marea y siempre dejar comentarios que me hacen sonreír. También gracias a KathKolmer, lols124, ****Sabaku no Karmi****, ****Anya Walker Suede Tachibana****, ****natsumek****, okazaki y c****hris1501****, por los comentarios dejados durante los capítulos anteriores, leo todos, sólo que a veces no hay tiempo para contestar. Besos, abrazos y mi solidaridad para cualquiera que se esté asando como yo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cat Fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, alcohol, drama - no apto para gente sensible-**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Lavi le esperaba emocionado con la puerta abierta, notó que había limpiado un "poco" .

\- Con permiso - dijo dejando los gatos en el suelo.

\- Adelante Allen esta es tu casa - dijo Lavi acercándose a conocer al nuevo minino - ¿Este también lo encontraste? - señaló a Golem.

\- No, lo trajo Kanda al apartamento, parece que quería hacerme la guerra - dijo Allen riendo tratando de acariciarlo pero el gato lo esquivó.

\- Es muy lindo, aunque su pelo ¿no les da problema?

\- Esa es responsabilidad de Kanda - dijo Allen encogiéndose de hombros.

Lavi invito a Allen a sentarse en el comedor y Allen dejó a los gatos cerca diciéndole a Tim que cuidara que Golem no hiciera algún desastre, esperaba que Tim lo entendiera porque después de todo parecía más inteligente.

Los gatos se pusieron a jugar entre ellos. Allen y Lavi comenzaron a charlar de Lenalee, el tema favorito de Lavi, después de unas cervezas.

\- Seguro ella sabe que te gusta - dijo Allen tomando papas fritas y remojándolas en el guacamole

\- No he dicho nada... - dijo Lavi - he tratado de seguir los horarios de su hermano para hablar con ella lo suficiente e invitarla a salir, pero Komui se las arregla ara no dejarla sola casi nunca.

\- Te la pasas gritando por la ventana, algo debió haber escuchado.

\- Eso lo pone peor, si lo sabe, no le importa - Lavi suspiró - daría lo que fuera porque ala menos me diera un puñetazo como los que Kanda te da.

\- ¿Crees que es símbolo de cariño? - dijo Allen con la boca llena - me quiere sacar del departamento.

\- Pero al menos sabes que existes - Lavi parecía deprimirse hablando del tema.

\- No crees que su hermano también tenga algo que ver.

\- ¿Por eso no me dice nada?

\- En todo caso deberías ser tu quien dé el primer paso! Si sigues temiéndole a Komui, Lenalee nunca te a va a escuchar y quedara sola el resto de su vida! - dijo Allen señalándolo acusadoramente, solo era lo que se le venía a la cabeza con un hermano tan sobreprotector.

\- ¡No! ¡Lenalee no puede quedarse sola sin amor! - Lavi lloró - Iré a salvarla, voy a gritarle mi amor! - se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

\- ¿Es en serio?- Allen estaba incrédulo- ¡Espera Lavi! -trato de tenerlo viendo que ya iba abriendo la puerta.

\- Este es el momento - dijo Lavi tomando sus llaves - Además es probable que Komui no esté - trataba de hacer la cuenta de los turnos del médico pero no podía concentrarse bien.

Lavi bajó por las escaleras como si fuera una emergencia y tocó el timbre de la casa de Lenalee. Al segundo, ya estaba entrando en pánico.

-Vámonos - dijo Lavi pero Allen no lo dejó huir y la puerta se abrió.

Lenalee apareció en pijama, una que iba más para lo tierno y cómodo que para lo sexy.

\- Hola, ¿pasa algo? - dijo ella preocupada.

A esas alturas la lengua de Lavi ya se había enredado, petrificado y volteado para tratar de ahogarlo y morir antes de pronunciar palabra.

Allen codeó a Lavi pero no consiguió nada.

\- ¿Te gustaría beber algo con nosotros? - dijo Allen rápidamente.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y cerró la puerta, unos segundos después regresó con sus tenis puestos y una cola de caballo. Salió del apartamento con una botella de vino en la mano.

\- ¿Está bien que lleve esto? - dijo ella a Lavi.

\- S-sí, contestó el tratando de no desmayarse.

\- Entonces vamos al apartamento de Lavi! - dijo Allen arrastrando a Lavi que todavía parecía incrédulo.

Llegaron y Allen vio que Golem había tirado algunos libros que habían estado amontonados. Rápidamente corrió a acomodarlos, no quería que la imagen de Lavi se hundiera.

Lavi invitó a Lena a la cocina mientras buscaba una copa para ella. Ella parecía emocionada viendo todo el apartamento.

\- ¿Estos gatos son suyos? - señaló a ambos.

\- ¿Eh? bueno este es Tim es mío y este es Golem, es de Kanda.

\- ¡Oh! que lindos - ella quiso acariciar a Golem pero este la ignoró y fue a derribar algunos libros - Parece que no le agrado.

\- Es como su dueño - dijo Allen en broma, de verdad que Kanda había hecho una elección acorde a él.

-T-toma, para ti - Lavi le dio una copa con algo de vino.

\- Gracias - tomó un trago - ¿Lavi te gusta mucho leer? - dijo algo sorprendida por la cantidad de libros alrededor.

\- Un poco.

\- Eso no es un poco - dijo Allen.

\- Es parte de mi trabajo - dijo tratando de distraerse acomodando unos libros para liberar una silla para Lenalee.

\- Trabajas en antigüedades? No lo malinterpretes, es sólo que alguna vez te escuché hablar sobre precios - dijo Lenalee algo apenada - Y los libros que tienes parecen primeras ediciones.

\- S-sí! lo son! - dijo Lavi bastante impresionado pues pensaba que no figuraba en los pensamientos de Lenalee - Todos estos son primeras ediciones - le señaló con los brazos una vitrina que incluso tenía puertas y estaba cerrado con llave.

Allen vio como ambos comenzaban a hablar, Lenalee le había dicho a Lavi que ya no leía desde que había entrado a trabajar, pero él no dudó en hacerle algunas recomendaciones.

\- El vino no me va - dijo Allen - voy por más cerveza - dijo avisando.

Lavi lo miró con cara de que no lo dejara solo, pero Allen consideró que la situación estaba bajo control y podía dejarlos charlar a solas un rato. Después de todo, Lavi era un perico y sólo necesitaba un empujón para soltarse.

Allen fue a la tienda de la esquina, compró las cervezas y se sentó en las escaleras a beber una. Se sorprendió al ver a Kanda llegar de la calle con expresión derrotada.

\- ¿Kanda? - el japonés apenas lo miró e iba a seguir de largo - ¿No quieres una? - pensó que Kanda lo iba rechazar pero no nada perdía con intentar ofrecerle algo. Estaba algo preocupado, se preguntaba si esa llamada le habría dado alguna mala noticia, algo realmente grave.

Sin esperárselo le quitó la lata de cerveza de la mano y la bebió como si no hubiera mañana, extendió su mano.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dame otra - Allen lo vio incrédulo - Te la pagaré.

\- No necesitas hacerlo - le dio la lata – ¿Te lograste calmar? - le probó a preguntar.

\- No lo sé - dio un buen trago - Me siento estúpido. Mírame ahora soy tan patético que estoy tomando una cerveza barata contigo.

\- ¡Oye! es lo mejor que mi bolsillo puede costear.

Allen vio cómo Kanda se sentaba a su lado y abría la lata nueva para beber arrugando la nariz.

\- Si no te gusta, dámela - dijo algo ofendido porque lo molestaran por el dinero.

\- Tal vez... en un rato, puedo hacerlo encima de tus zapatos - Kanda sonrió y siguió bebiendo a pesar de la cara de asco que había puesto Allen.

\- Sé que no me dirás lo que ocurrió... pero no tienes que acabarte todo el sixpack, las cosas mejorarán - dijo Allen tomando una lata y limpiándola con su camiseta.

\- Esto no puede mejorar - dijo Kanda acomodándose el flequillo.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que Kanda estaba sudando como si hubiera salido a correr.

\- Todo tiene solución en esta vida- dijo Allen tratando de alentarlo un poco.

-No necesito tu lastima Moyashi.

\- Solo trataba de ser amable, pero se nota que ni siquiera puedes aceptar unas palabras.

\- ¿Dices que todo tiene solución en esta vida? - dijo Kanda en un tono de burla sacudiendo un poco la lata que ya estaba por menos de la mitad- Eres un estúpido Moyashi, hay cosas que no se pueden solucionar por mas empeño que se ponga, al final no vale de nada- Allen se quedo en silencio escuchándolo, realmente no esperaba que Kanda pudiera deprimirse, no pegaba para nada con él.

-¿Entonces solo te vas a dar por vencido?

\- Ya te dije que no tenia caso- termino de beber y Allen le ofreció otra.

Kanda la trató de tomar pero Allen la apartó.

\- ¿Qué es tan grave que no tiene remedio? - dijo Allen tratando de que Kanda no alcanzara la lata.

\- No tengo ganas de jugar, moyashi - dijo Kanda tratando de tomar otra cerveza.

\- Piensas que soy idiota por ser positivo, pero tú eres idiota por dejar que todo te amargue ¿qué puede ser tan grave para que incluso compartas cerveza conmigo?

\- Se va a casar... quiere que sea su padrino.

Allen tardó un momento en entender lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Quién...? La persona que amas? - preguntó algo asombrado. Kanda guardó silencio y supo que era la respuesta correcta. realmente no se lo esperaba.

Kanda tenía corazón y estaba enamorado, un amor no correspondido y esa persona quería que fuera su padrino de bodas, no evitar sentirse mal por el. Kanda aprovechó su descuido y le arrebató la lata.

\- Nunca se lo dijiste... tus sentimientos - pues veía que Kanda no era del tipo romántico.

\- Traté pero no era fácil, hice de todo por él, incluso comí carne, pero al final me veía como solo su amigo - dio un buen trago. los ojos de Allen se abrieron a más no poder.

\- ¿Comiste carne, pero no le dijiste que estabas enamorado? - dijo Allen en un destello de lucidez.

\- Si- Kanda se tomó la lata hasta el fondo e incluso se derramó un poco en la camiseta - como sea, ya acepté ser su padrino, porque soy su mejor amigo.

\- ¿y si le dices ahora?

\- ¿No escuchaste? Soy su amigo, no podría hacer algo tan tonto y arruinar su boda.

\- ¿Estas bien con eso?

\- No soy tan egoísta Moyashi, el siempre me vio como un amigo y eso no va a cambiar.

\- Tu no quisiste que las cosas cambiaran.

\- Eres insoportable Moyashi, lo último que necesito es que me estés reprendiendo - Kanda se levantó y fue a llamar el ascensor.

\- Solo te digo la verdad. ¿A dónde vas? - Allen se levantó al ver que Kanda entraba al ascensor, se apresuró y le alcanzó.

\- ¡Déjame! - dijo Kanda con un gesto dramático que sólo podría atribuirse a que estaba borracho. Allen igual se subió al elevador y lo chitó por mandarlo al diablo en voz demasiado elevada. ¿Qué podía decirle? Que había otros peces en el mar? ¿Que con su belleza interior encontraría el amor? Tenía muy mal carácter y su atractivo físico era inversamente proporcional a su amabilidad.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? - dijo Kanda apoyándose en la pared. Allen asintió - Llevo meses sin tirarme a nadie.

Las mejillas de Allen se coloraron y desvió la mirada - ¿Y a mí eso qué...? no me sorprende la verdad...

Kanda soltó una risa maliciosa, dentro del ascensor todo estuvo en silencio sepulcral hasta que llegaron al piso que les tocaba.

Kanda salió apresurado del ascensor, Allen lo siguió algo dudoso, no sabía si ir donde Lenalee y Lavi pero no quería ir e incomodarles, esperaba que Lavi lo estuviera haciendo bien por su cuenta y ya mañana recogería a los gatos.

\- ¿No que te ibas a beber con el vecino? - Kanda revisó la ultima cerveza que quedaba en la bolsa de Allen.

\- No creo que ya sea apropiado volver - Allen desvió la mirada, te la puedes quedar, me voy a dormir - trató de ir a su habitación pero casi se lleva una silla por el medio, parecía que el alcohol afectaba su equilibrio.

-¿De verdad te gusto? - dijo Kanda poniéndose frente a Allen.

\- ¿Qué? - Allen no entendía de donde había sacado eso.

\- Eso dijiste cuando me besaste - Kanda se le acercó y lo acorraló contra la pares.

\- Yo no te besé - Allen trató de mantener la calma, si algo había aprendido es que a los borrachos había que tratarlos con cuidado. Kanda se acercó a Allen poco a poco hasta que llegó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Allen lo empujó.

\- ¿Basta! ¿qué estás haciendo?!

Kanda se tambaleó un poco pero se mantuvo en pie evitando que el albino corriera a su habitación.

\- Tu me besaste primero aquel día, ahora actúas como si no hubiera pasado, incluso me agarraste las bolas - las mejillas de Allen se pusieron más rojas.

\- Mi-mientes.

\- El estúpido vecino te vio, tuve que soportar sus malditos comentarios por tu culpa - Allen se quedó paralizado escuchando aquello, quería creer que era una broma, el no recordaba haber hecho eso! apenas reaccionó Kanda le estaba besando bruscamente.

Allen trató de romper el contacto y le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna provocando que Kanda se alejara tocándose la zona afectada.

\- ¿tienes una fijación sádica? Deja de golpearme! - dijo Kanda tomando uno de los juguetes de Golem y lanzándoselo a Allen

\- Tal vez por eso te gusta cuando te golpeo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De que en cuanto nos golpeamos querías enrollarte conmigo y ahora te haces el santo. ¿Quieres volverme loco?

\- Tu eres el que está loco inventando cosas sobre mí.

\- ¿Y qué? el vecino es cómplice acaso? - dijo en un tono de burla. Allen se sentía acorralado - Tampoco estoy tan desesperado para acostarme con un Moyashi como tu - Kanda se levantó tambaleándose por el pasillo y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

Allen apretó sus puños con fuerza, "Estúpido Kanda! " pensó. Primero se le lanzaba como una bestia y ahora pasaba de él como si nada, ese idiota como lo había dicho solo quería tirarse a alguien , no necesitaba rebajarse a dejarse manosear por un tipo como ese.

Corrió a encerrarse a su habitación y se metió bajo las cobijas, ya no le preocupaba tanto el hecho de que Kanda quisiera tener sexo con el sino el hecho de que aseguraba cosas que él no recordaba haber hecho, le comenzaba a perturbar el tema.

* * *

**NOTAS: ¿Como han estado? Katou se había perdido un ratito por sus vacaciones en una isla tropical en busca de inspiración y casi se olvida de actualizar, tienen que entender que estar rodeada de muchos torsos esculpidos no es fácil, pero aún así he llegado para traerles capitulo. Kanda borracho algo confundido queriendo intentar algo con el Moyashi aunque le sale mal esperemos que esto no logre entorpecer aún más su relación…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
Besitos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cat Fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yaoi, Yullen, revelaciones y corazones machados.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Allen se levantó con una extraña visión: Kanda estaba en su puerta, cruzado de brazos y le había llenado la cama de naranjas y manzanas. Al parecer le había estado lanzando las frutas para que despertara.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi gato? - dijo mirándolo con dureza.

\- Lo... lo llevé... con Lavi... a beber - dijo entre bostezos

\- Roba-gatos - dijo Kanda - ¿Dónde están mis llaves?

\- yo qué sé, búscalas - dijo volviendo a acostarse, la cabeza le dolía.

Kanda bufó exasperado. En un par de horas tenía que reunirse con Alma y ahora pesaba sobre su consciencia el haber acorralado a Allen.

Dejó al moyashi y fue a tocar la puerta del vecino, no abría, entonces recordó que debía haber estado bebiendo también. Masculló algunas maldiciones después de perder la cuenta de cuantas veces había tocado el timbre.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Lavi todo desarreglado bostezando.

\- ¿Yuu? ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

\- ¿Dónde está mi gato?

-¿Tu gato? - Lavi parecía desorientado y Kanda perdía la paciencia

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tú gato!- no hizo falta que Lavi buscara porque Golem se había acercado a la puerta junto a Tim.

Dejó a Lavi hablando solo y se fue a darle de comer a Golem, vio a Tim que parecía tratar de entrar a la habitación de Allen pero la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo visto el moyashi seguiría durmiendo.

\- Toma - dijo esperando que el gato entendiera que ese plato era para él, Tim se acercó algo dudoso y comenzó a tomar la leche - Sólo lo hago porque el estúpido moyashi limpió el desastre de la última vez.

Kanda se sentía idiota explicándole cosas a un gato, vio la hora, lo inevitable estaba tan cerca, tomó sus cosas y salió a encontrarse con Alma. Él lo estaba esperando en el café de siempre, el que frecuentaban a la hora del almuerzo cuando ambos trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

En cuanto lo vio, su corazón se estrujó. Lo vio sentado en una mesa que daba al exterior, un hombre se despedía de él con un beso en los labios, otro en la mejilla y sus manos se separaron como si no quisieran dejar de tocarse. Alma sonreía ampliamente. Respiró y dejó que ese hombre se alejara. Trató de calmarse mientras se acercaba.

\- ¡Yuu! - gritó Alma levantándose y abrazando a Kanda con todas sus fuerzas - Si hubieses llegado unos minutos antes, hubieses conocido a mi prometido.

\- Es una lástima - dijo Kanda abrazando a Alma.

No, no era una lástima, ni siquiera Kanda sabía cuál sería su reacción si miraba a ese hombre de frente. No creía tener la cara dura que se necesitaba para finir que estaba feliz con Almasi tenía a su lado a la causa de su inminente pérdida.

\- Bueno ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlo - ambos tomaron asiento y Kanda parecía perdido viendo a Alma, tratando de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían encontrado.

\- ¿Yuu? ¿No dormiste bien? ¿Eso que veo son ojeras? - Alma lo había detallado de pies a cabeza, lucia tan radiante y Kanda como un trapo viejo.

\- No es nada, solo un poco de resaca.

\- ¿Estuviste bebiendo anoche?

\- Culpa del estúpido vecino y mi compañero de apartamento - Alma rió.

\- Debes haberte vuelto más sociable si puedes ir a tomar con amigos.

\- No son mis amigos- Alma ignoro su aclaración y sonrió.

\- Me alegra mucho que consiguieras un buen lugar, aunque si estabas cansado me pudiste avisar.

-No pasa nada - Kanda desvió la mirada y pidió una taza de té al mesero.

\- Entre más pronto se haga, mejor - dijo Kanda tomando la carta que el mesero les ofrecía.

\- Me agrada este entusiasmo - dijo Alma tomando la mano de Kanda y apretándola - es perfecto porque fijamos la fecha en un mes, queremos casarnos lo más pronto posible pues él debe volver a su país.

\- ¿De qué sirve casarse si van a vivir en países diferentes?

\- Yuu - dijo Alma extrañado por el comentario - la boda es en un mes porque me voy con él - Alma frotó la mano de Kanda pero él la retiró sin querer

\- ¿No voy a volver a verte? - dijo Kanda concentrándose en el menú.

\- Se que estás molesto, pero podemos seguir en contacto... yo... en verdad estoy enamorado, no me iría de aquí si no fuera así - dijo Ama buscando la mirada de Kanda.

Pensó que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, pero sí, lo habían logrado. Había aceptado ver a Alma casado con un fulano, ayudarle en su boda, pero no estaba preparado para no tenerlo en el mismo país.

Kanda dejo caer la carta en la mesa. Trataba de controlarse para no ser tan obvio al respecto, agradecía no ser tan expresivo. El mesero estaba listo para tomar su orden pero Kanda lo mando a volar diciendo que no estaba preparado para ordenar.

\- ¿la invitarás de nuevo? - preguntó Allen tomando una silla y sentándose frente a la ventana.

Lavi tomó un papel y escribió con un marcador: "Tengo su número". Era claro que lo hacía porque pensaba que Komui podría estar al asecho. Allen levantó su pulgar y sonrió. Era un gran avance considerando que hace unos pocos días no podía ni sostenerle la mirada a la chica.

\- ¿Y Kanda?

\- No tengo ni idea.

Por la tarde Kanda abrió la puerta del departamento y fue directo al sofá a tumbarse. Golem se acercó a la mano que había dejado colgando y trató de jugar con ella.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? - dijo Allen desde la cocina.

\- No quiero hablar de eso - dijo Kanda acomodándose como si quisiera dormir.

\- Traigo cerveza? - dijo Allen recordando cómo se le había soltado la lengua con el alcohol.

\- ¿Te burlas de mí?

\- Ayer parecía que necesitabas hablar

\- Cállate moyashi, sólo cállate.

\- Sólo trataba de ser amable pero veo que no estás de humor.

\- No necesito que me compadezcas - le dio la espalda.

\- ¿Tan mal te fue? - no esperaba que aquello fuera una experiencia agradable pero para afectar de esa manera de Kanda.

Kanda no le respondió y Allen decidió dejarlo en paz, Golem ahora se estaba entretenido algunos mechones sueltos del cabello de Kanda y Allen decidió comenzar a limpiar, había pelo gato en los cojines y en el sofá y huellas en la ventana de la cocina.

\- Kanda al menos encárgate de limpiar el baño - le dijo Allen, ya que el japonés era el primero en correr a encerrarse ahí. Kanda solo le respondió con un gruñido.

Allen puso manos a la obra, tenía que sacar la basura, y cada vez le sorprendía menos encontrar que las bolsas estaban llenas con empaques de fideos. Comenzaba a pensar que Kanda se enfermaría por su dieta limitada que parecía una clase de vicio. Bajó al contenedor y vio al hermano de Lenalee, también sacaba la basura.

-Pulpo - saludó Komui con una sonrisa

-Hermano de Lenalee - Allen hasta ahora caía en cuenta de que no sabía nada de su vecino.

Komui dejó la basura en el contenedor, Allen lo siguió, pero a penas soltó las bolsas, Komui lo tomó del brazo y lo acorraló contra la pared del edificio.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste anoche a mi Lena?- dijo Komui amenazando con su puño. Allen no creyó que hubiera peligro, un hombre tan delgado no podía intimidarle.

\- nada- dijo haciéndose el que no sabía.

\- En la mañana llegó a casa, decía que iba a tener citas, que había alguien que le gustaba y que no le importaba mi opinión porque se mudaría - dijo Komui muy enojado - ¿y sabes en qué estado me lo dijo? - Allen negó la cabeza - ¡Estaba totalmente borracha! ¿Tú fuiste cierto? Con tu pay de limón, tus sonrisitas y cara de inocente tratas de meterte en la cabeza de mi Lena. ¡No te vas a aprovechar de ella! ¡No dejaré que la veas más! ¡Cómo te atreves a darle alcohol! ¡Es una niña!

\- Pero incluso trabaja - dijo Allen - ¿No cree que debería relajarse?

\- ¡¿Relajarme?! ¡Cómo me puedo relajar si en el mundo sólo hay pulpos que se quieren aprovechar de mi querida Lenalee!

\- Está exagerando, no toda la gente es mala, ni tiene ese tipo de intenciones, está equivocado si cree que encerrando a Lenalee ella será feliz.

\- ¡Yo sé lo que es bueno para ella!

-¡No parece! - Allen comenzaba a agitarse, la discusión se comenzaba a salir de control.

Komui le tomo del cuello de la camisa mientras soltaba cómo le haría para su insolencia.

\- Realmente eres un hombre desagradable ¿No será que quieres quedarte a tu "hermanita" para ti solo? - dijo en un tono burlón.

Komui se sorprendió por la actitud de Allen.

\- Él único pulpo aquí eres tú... - Allen trató de soltase pero Komui parecía más enojado que nunca.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso!?

\- Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan aferrado a ella? Me sorprende que Lenalee se revele hasta ahora, ¿tanto miedo te tiene que sólo pudo ser sincera con unas copas de más?

\- No te acerques a mi hermana - Komui parecía nervioso, era la primera vez que alguien lo enfrentaba.

\- Sabes, me están dando más ganas de invitarla a salir ¿Por qué no dejamos que ella decida? Una vida o tenerte respirando en su nuca por siempre.

Komui lo soltó y regresó ofendido al edificio.

\- ¿Allen? - Lenalee iba de regreso, había salido a hacer las compras y había visto cómo su hermano lo soltaba - lo siento, se molestó porque llegó a casa y yo no estaba, lo hice preocuparse.

\- ¡Me llamó Neah! ¿Cuándo les va a entrar en la cabeza? - le gritó Allen y se metió al edificio dejándola confundida.

El albino vio que Komui iba a tomar el ascensor, bufó con molestia pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran logró entrar para desgracia de Komui.

\- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? - Komui se sentía incómodo, había algo en la mirada de Allen que le parecía perturbador.

\- Voy a mi apartamento. Realmente parece que todos son idiotas en este edificio.

Komui se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- Así que has mostrado tu verdadero rostro, sabía que solo actuabas como un niñito educado para que nadie sospechara de ti - lo señaló acusadoramente y el albino rió.

\- ¿Y qué si así fuera? - Komui alzó una ceja - De todas maneras tu hermanita no es mi tipo, debe ser demasiado aburrida, me gusta la gente con más personalidad- recordó a Kanda.

\- No te atrevas a insultar a mi hermana.

\- ¿Por qué no? tratas a la gente como basura aunque la respete ¿Esperas que me comporte como Allen y aguante toda la mierda que dices? ¿O es que sabes que tu hermanita no es aburrida? ¿Ya la probaste? -

\- Esto lo va a saber la junta, no puedo permitir que alguien tan falso y perverso viva en este edificio.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no te vas?

Komui le miró con furia y el ascensor se abrió en su piso. No tuvo más opción que salir.

\- Sabrás de mi Allen Walker - dijo como amenaza y el albino rodó sus ojos cerrando las puertas para seguir a su piso.

Entró fastidiado al apartamento. Tim le veía fijamente, vio a Kanda dormir en el sofá.

Se fue a lavar las manos en el fregadero bajo su atenta mirada, con la cola y lomo esponjados, así que, como le molestaba, le salpicó agua logrando que chillara.

\- ¿Haciéndole travesuras a Tim? - Lavi preguntó

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? - dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¡Allen! ¡Qué malo!

\- ¡Soy Neah! me tienen harto con su "Allen" - dijo Allen acercándose - y si tú no quieres cerrar la maldita ventana, yo sí – y cerró la persiana.

Volteó a ver Kanda, su gato estaba encima de él, lo tomó y lo encerró en el baño.

\- Si molestas, te pongo con él - le dijo a Tim, el gato corrió fuera de su campo visual.

Se hincó al lado de Kanda en el sofá y sonrió mientras desabotonaba la parte de abajo de la camisa consiguiendo ver los abdominales de su compañero. No lo estaba decepcionando para nada. Abrió el pantalón de Kanda y metió la mano en su ropa interior, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, comenzó a masajearlo.

Escucho a Kanda gruñir y sonrió complacido, estaba obteniendo una reacción y notó que había logrado que se comenzara a endurecer, algo impaciente comenzó a bajar sus pantalones junto a la ropa interior. Entonces Kanda abrió sus ojos de golpe, lo primero que vio fue al moyashi con una sonrisa deshaciéndose de sus pantalones dejando expuesta su entrepierna.

\- M-moyashi- estaba aún medio dormido - ¿Qué demonios haces?

\- Calla y disfruta - dijo el albino acercando su rostro al miembro de Kanda y dándole una lamida.

La cadera de Kanda dio un salto, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer, el moyashi sólo se había estado haciendo el difícil anoche. Particularmente no era su tipo, ni tampoco su primera opción, pero en ese momento su miembro entero ya estaba dentro de su boca.

Kanda sentía su lengua y la forma en que se abría su garganta, lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreía cuando lo sacaba para succionar la cabeza.

\- ¿Te gusta? - dijo el moyashi frotándolo

\- ¿Tu qué crees, moyashi? - Kanda quería más, pero no pensaba pedirlo - supongo que no te volverás a resistir como ayer ¿o también fingirás que no ha pasado?

\- El tonto de Allen es demasiado mojigato con estas cosas, ya deberías darte cuenta que soy Neah - dijo con malicia.

Kanda le vio algo confundido pero entonces un gemido escapó de sus labios, no podía evitar admitir que la boca del moyashi se sentía muy bien.

\- ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

\- No tienes que entenderlo del todo, disfruta.

Kanda quería entregarse al placer que le proporcionaba el albino pero entonces todo cambio cuando sintió un dedo posarse en una zona inesperada para él. De inmediato pataleo alejando al albino.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! - gritó agitado.

Allen rió divertido.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - el moyashi trató de volver a acercarse.

\- No me gusta - dijo Kanda con seriedad.

\- Bueno, bueno, cuando lleguemos ahí veremos.

Kanda volvió a sentir la boca de Allen. Fue frotado, lamido, incluso mordido. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por las habilidades de Allen y por su actitud, incluso estaba acariciando otras partes de su cuerpo y no sólo se concentraba en su entrepierna. La velocidad aumentó, el moyashi parecía tener una intención clara. Kanda le avisó que se corría, pero Allen no se movió de ahí, se bebió todo e incluso siguió lamiendo.

\- moyashi... - llamó Kanda para pararlo pues su miembro estaba muy sensible.

Abrió los ojos y vio la expresión asustada de Allen.

\- ¿Q-que estoy haciendo? - Allen se apartó de Kanda.

\- Como si no lo supieras - Allen lo vio horrorizado sintiendo el extraño sabor en su boca, el miembro de Kanda ahí expuesto frente a él, evidentemente húmedo, mientras sentía una erección en su pantalón.

\- No puede ser - repitió en shock - Yo estaba sacando la basura ¿c-cuándo volví al apartamento? - Allen se agarró el cabello con desesperación. Kanda no entendía lo que ocurría con el moyashi, primero insistía en mamársela y ahora actuaba como una mocosa puritana.

"Allen es demasiado mojigato con estas cosas"

Recordó las palabras de Allen, no de Neah...

Kanda vio al albino correr dentro del baño y al mismo tiempo a Golem salir de ahí.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Bueno, tomen un poco de cochinadas jajajaja. Sexo casual, muy casual, tan casual que Allen no se enteró. Saludos a todos los que leen este fic y abrazos en especial para los que comentan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cat Fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yaoi, Yullen, traumas, teorías y pajas mentales, friendzone...**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda se frotó la cara, se levantó y subió los pantalones. Había sido muy extraño, pero tener al Moyashi así lo había puesto de mejor humor y había olvidado un buen rato el asunto de Alma.

El problema era que Allen estaba actuando como si lo hubiese violado. Ya podía escuchar cómo se lavaba los dientes. Kanda esperó a que saliera del baño, Allen no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando? - dijo Kanda tomando a Allen de la muñeca - Este no es un buen momento para jugar conmigo.

\- Kanda, no sé qué está pasando, te juro que no me acuerdo como llegué... ahí - dijo Allen tratando de soltarse.

\- Me la sacaste mientras dormía y me pediste que te dejara hacerme sexo oral - dijo Kanda comenzando a molestarse - eso fue lo que pasó.

\- Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo de nada. Tal vez tú hiciste algo ¿me drogaste?

Kanda arrugó al frente.

\- Como quieras Moyashi - Kanda lo soltó - Pero acabas de chupármela. La próxima vez que tengas ganas, puedes irte a la mierda, a mi no me vengas con tus tonterías de "Soy Neah, soy Neah" para justificarte.

Allen abrió sus ojos asombrado.

\- ¿N-Neah? - dijo con voz temblorosa retrocediendo un paso.

\- Tal vez seas tú quien consume algo extraño, ¿compras droga en la equina?

\- ¿Q-qué?! yo no... - Allen se agarró la cabeza tratando se procesar lo que Kanda le había dicho, su cabeza dolía - ¡¿Qué mas hice?! - preguntó desesperado.

\- Como si lo fuera a saber, desperté contigo chupándomela.

Allen comenzó a caminar por el departamento tratando de recordar lo que había hecho en el contenedor, a quién había visto y cómo había llegado al departamento, pero en realidad no podía recordar nada.

Kanda vio que en verdad parecía preocupado y se tiraba de los cabellos.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿no te acuerdas?

Allen fue a la ventana y la abrió, Lavi pasaba por ahí pero aunque lo vio, se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Lavi! ¿viste cuando llegué al departamento?

\- ¿Eh? me hablas a mí? No vas a cerrarme la persiana en la cara? - dijo Lavi con gesto ofendido.

\- Ay no... - dijo Allen tapándose la cara - ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

\- Pues prácticamente me dijiste que no te molestara, ¿hice algo malo? - preguntó Lavi con ojos llorosos - También volviste a decir ese nombre... como era... Neah.

Allen no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como pudo hacer todo aquello sin haberse dado cuenta.

\- Yo digo que el Moyashi se droga - dijo Kanda tratando de despreocuparse un poco.

\- ¡¿Eso es cierto Allen?! - Lavi casi se cae por la ventana,

\- ¡Claro que no! nunca haría eso, no entiendo que me sucede - dijo casi al borde del llanto.

\- Pues viéndote, creo que tienes problemas de doble personalidad como ese asesino en serie de un libro que leí hace poco...- dijo Lavi en broma pero Kanda y Allen se quedaron estáticos.

\- No lo decía en serio - dijo Lavi agitando las manos y sonriendo como tonto.

\- El Moyashi acaba de chupármela y ahora sale con que no se acuerda ¿puede pasar eso? - dijo Kanda haciendo que Allen lo mirara ofendido.

\- Ya sabía que eran amantes, por lo menos - dijo Lavi sonriendo triunfante

\- Concéntrate - dijo Kanda cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pues sí, el personaje generalmente tenía lagunas mentales cada que cambiaba de personalidad... y su comportamiento era diferente, claro, el personaje tenía varias personalidades, en cierto momento de la novela, se encuentra con un policía y... - Lavi quería contar la trama pero los ojos de Kanda no lo dejaban - bueno, ya. Tal vez deberías hablar con Komui, él es el doctor y además psiquiatra, ya sea doble personalidad o no, algo anda mal con tu cabeza.

Al escuchar el nombre de Komui un recuerdo fugaz llegó a él. Recordó que había estado discutiendo con él .

\- No creo que eso sea posible... - bajó la mirada apenado.

-¿Por qué? no creo que sea tan malo como para no evaluarte -dijo Lavi.

\- Acabo de recordar cuando estaba sacando la basura, estuvimos discutiendo.

\- ¿Tu? discutiendo con él?- dijo Lavi horrorizado.

\- No recuerdo la razón pero dijo algo...- se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de recordar.

\- ¿Entonces el loco con complejo de hermana no nos puede ayudar? No se la habrás chupado también, ¿no?

\- ¡Claro que no! - dijo Allen con molestia - Supongo que fue algo de Lenalee, después de todo ayer la sacamos de casa y estuvo bebiendo.

\- Podría llamarle para saber qué tan mal están las cosas. Y en caso de que lo hayas arruinado, podemos pedirle ayuda a ella, debe conocer otro médico o podría saber lo que te pasa - dijo Lavi tomando su móvil.

Allen y Kanda esperaron a que Lavi obtuviera una respuesta.

\- Podrías dejar de decirle a todo el mundo que... que... ya sabes... - dijo Allen.

\- Lo siento Moyashi, es parte clave de tus lagunas mentales. Cuando dices que eres Neah, siempre te lanzas sobre mí.

\- No recuerdo nada, cómo sé que no eres tu el que me ataca?

Kanda rió y negó con la cabeza. En realidad aquello había estado muy bien.

\- Me agrada más cuando eres "Neah" - dijo moviendo los dedos como comillas - casi me olvido de toda esta mierda, imagina lo bueno que es.

\- ¡Calla! - le pisó fuerte el pie, Lavi incluso estaba algo avergonzado diciendo que los podía dejar para hablar de sus problemas maritales.

\- Yo trataré de hablar con Lenalee a ver si Komui quiere hacerte un chequeo o conocerá a alguien más - Lavi se despidió y se perdió de su vista.

\- ¿De verdad nunca te habías dado cuenta de que hacías esas cosas? - preguntó Kanda algo incrédulo.

\- Claro que no, pero hay cosas que no recuerdo haber hecho pero nunca me dieron problemas, hasta que pasó lo del último apartamento donde estuve...

\- ¿Te echaron?

\- S-si, uno de mis compañeros me dijo que actuaba extraño a veces y que solía acosar a un chico pero no recordaba nada de eso, así que tuve mudarme para evitar problemas, creo que nunca había llegado tan lejos...

\- No sé si es bueno o malo que haya terminado viviendo con un loco - dijo Kanda estirándose

\- Por supuesto que es malo - dijo Allen caminando al comedor y sentándose.

\- Yo aún no me decido - dijo Kanda y fue a hacer algo de té.

Por la noche, Lavi, después de obtener respuesta, fue directo a su apartamento.

\- Lenalee no podía hablar, por eso tardé, pero en verdad estamos en problemas. - dijo Lavi justo al entrar.

\- ¿No me digas que le hice algo a Lenalee? - dijo Allen con pesar.

\- Pues su hermano está muy enojado, parece que lo insultaste de tal manera que quería hablar con la junta de vecinos. Lenalee no me dio los detalles, parece que Komui ni siquiera quiso decírselos, pero a pesar de que Lenalee lo convenció para que no fuera a la junta, no creo que te quiera ayudar - dijo Lavi derrumbándose en una silla

Allen se palmeó la cara.

\- Tengo que ir a disculparme con él.

\- ¿Qué dices Allen? - dijo Lavi escandalizado.

\- No garantía de que te ayude si haces eso - dijo Kanda.

\- ¡Eso lo sé! pero no puedo dejar las cosas así.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Kanda se apresuró a alcanzarlo antes de abriera la puerta.

\- ¿A su apartamento, a donde más? - dijo Allen y Lavi se puso azul.

\- ¿Eres un suicida Moyashi? - Kanda apretó su agarre.

Allen se soltó y fue a ver a Komui.

A su regreso, tal como esperaban, las cosas habían salido muy mal. Komui lo había echado de su casa y aunque Allen quiso explicar las cosas, Lenalee tuvo que parar a su hermano antes de que volviera a pensar en reportarlo a la junta de vecinos.

Al menos, para su tranquilidad, Lenalee le había prometido conseguir a otro doctor que pudiera ayudarlo.

El resto de la semana, Allen trató de cumplir con su trabajo a la perfección, ser casi un santo, ciudadano y vecino ejemplar y sobre todo, mantenerse alejado del pene de Kanda.

Por medio de Lavi, Lenalee le había avisado que había encontrado a alguien que lo podría ayudar, pero la chica estaba tan ocupada que la semana pasó sin que pudiera dar su nombre y teléfono.

Por otro lado. Kanda había vuelto la horrible realidad, en donde tenía que ayudarle a Alma a escoger arreglos florales y el pastel.

\- Moyashi - dijo Kanda desde su habitación. Allen trataba de ponerle un collar a Timcampy pero era un rebelde - podría traer a alguien mañana?

\- Claro, tu eres el que no quiere visitas mías - dijo Allen rindiéndose. Tim corrió con Golem y se fueron a esconder bajo su cama.

Era eso o ir al apartamento de Alma, su antiguo apartamento, donde ahora estaba viviendo con su "prometido" (en su ente decía esa palabra despectivamente). No quería conocer a ese tipo, el día llegaría pero mejor que fuera cuando todo el entorno le impidiera matarlo.

Alma necesitaba espacio para desplegar la infinidad de catálogos de flores. Ya sabía que una boda gay no iba a ser sólo ir al registro civil, al menos no con Alma.

Kanda vio que el Moyashi se encerró en su habitación durante el resto del día, parecía que realmente le había afectado, aunque suponía que era normal, realmente no sabría como reaccionar en su situación, se sintió algo idiota de pensar que le había gustado el "trabajito" que Allen le había hecho.

Fue a hacer algo de cenar, no había visto a Golem y al "callejero" ¿donde se habían metido? comenzó a buscar, el único lugar que faltaba era la habitación del Moyashi, tomo algo de aire antes de decidirse a tocar la puerta. Allen le abrió la puerta, parecía cansado.

\- ¿Donde están los gatos?

-¿Eh? creo que debajo de la cama - dijo algo cansado - ¡Tim! Golem! - los llamó y los gatos salieron corriendo, Allen quiso cerrar la puerta y Kanda lo detuvo.

\- ¿No vas a cenar?

\- No tengo hambre- su estomago se encargó de contradecirlo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- Cocinaré, por si quieres...

\- No, gracias. No se me antojan los fideos - dijo Allen esquivando su mirada

\- Dije que voy a cocinar algo, no seas tonto... - dijo Kanda sin saber cómo sacar a Allen de su habitación.

Allen se negó de nuevo y Kanda se fue a cocinar. Salteó las verduras, también hizo arroz e hizo té. El aroma llegó a la habitación de Allen y no se pudo resistir a salir.

Kanda sirvió dos platos y los puso en la mesa. Allen entendió que eso era una invitación y se sentó.

\- Está bueno - dijo Allen al probar la comida, el segundo bocado le llenó la boca.

\- Lo sé - dijo Kanda bebiendo su té. Era agradable no comer fideos por un día, aunque era demasiado esfuerzo - tómalo como ofrenda de paz. No tengo idea de lo que pasa en tu cerebro, pero no debí hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros frente a Lavi.

\- Esta bien, lo acepto - dio otro bocado - No entiendo.

\- ¿Qué?

-Si puedes cocinar tan bien, porque solo preparas fideos, ¿no se supone que esto es más sano? – señaló su plato con la cuchara.

-Me gustan los fideos- dijo Kanda tranquilamente.

\- Eso es un vicio, casi la mitad de la basura de la cocina eran empaques de fideos, y la alacena está lleno de ellos.

\- Yo no cuestiono que comas carne todos lo días.

\- No se trata de eso y lo sabes.

-Pues sí, soy un maldito adicto ¡¿y qué?! - palmeó la mesa - Calla y come estúpido Moyashi.

De todas maneras no creía que hubiese algún lugar donde se pudiera hacer reuniones con adictos a los fideos.

Allen se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que comían en la misma mesa y sonrió. Además, Kanda se había disculpado. A parecer, Kanda no era tan mala persona.

A la mañana siguiente, Kanda se puso a limpiar el apartamento, a acomodar todo e incluso hizo comida de nuevo. Cuando Allen se levantó, todo estaba reluciente y se le había abierto el apetito con el aroma del tempura. Sospechó que el invitado de Kanda sería el chico de quien estaba enamorado.

-¿El vendrá? esa persona...? - Kanda aparto por un momento la mirada de su quehacer y Allen entendió que si se trataba de esa "persona". - Desayunare rápido entonces e iré a dar una vuelta por ahí si te parece? - Kanda le lanzo una mirada asesina Allen no supo cómo interpretarla pero lo ignoro y fue a desayunar, definitivamente estaba muy bueno, si le preguntaban ¿cómo conquistarle? el solo tendría que responder que con una buena comida, sus mejillas se coloraron ante tal pensamiento acaso estaba loco?! Kanda cocinaba bien pero... no significaba que se fuera a enamorar de él, ¡para nada!

Termino de desayunar, se dio un baño, ya vería a donde podría ir, entonces Lavi le mando un mensaje ante el "movimiento sospechoso" en su apartamento, al parecer les había visto comer juntos. Allen pensó entonces hacerle una visita a Lavi, trato de tomar a Tim pero este se revolvió en sus brazos como si no quisiera ir.

\- ¿Tim, no quieres venir conmigo? - el gato maulló, al parecer quería hacerle compañía a Golem.

Le dejó la comida servida y tomó sus cosas. Se despidió de los gatos y le avisó a Kanda que estaría en el apartamento de Lavi. Tocaron el timbre antes de que pudiera salir.

Kanda dejó lo que estaba haciendo y caminó a la puerta.

\- ¡Yuu! - gritó un chico más bajo que Kanda y lo abrazó con fuerza - ese es tu compañero? - Alma lo soltó y extendió la mano hacia Allen - Soy Alma Karma.

Allen tomó su mano y se presentó. Incluso recibió un alago por su cabello y Alma se sorprendió al saber que era natural.

\- Voy de salida - dijo Allen sonriendo - fue un gusto, Alma

\- El gusto es mío, espero no estarte sacando del apartamento. Más tarde vendrá el pastelero a darnos muestras del pastel de bodas, me encantaría tener otra opinión, mi prometido está ocupado y a Kanda no el gustan los dulces. Tómalo como una disculpa, por hacerte salir del departamento en sábado por la mañana.

\- ¿Llenarás mi casa de pastel? - dijo Kanda levantando una ceja.

\- El pastelero es un conocido así que aceptó traer las muestras aquí - dijo Alma totalmente emocionado.

\- Gracias, bueno, me voy - dijo Allen y salió echándole una mirada a Kanda.

No sabía si era apropiado aceptar la invitación de Alma, estos serían las últimas oportunidades que Kanda tendría para estar con su amigo antes de la boda.

Ahora veía por qué Kanda estaba enamorado de Alma. Era vivaz, amable, atractivo y simpático. Sólo había convivido con el unos minutos y ya le agradaba.

¿Se preguntaba como Kanda podía haber sido tan tonto como para dejarle ir?

Lavi le invitó a pasar, le dio algo de té.

\- ¿Yuu tiene visitas?

\- Si, no quería molestar - dio un sorbo y no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupado sobre lo que ocurría en su apartamento.

\- ¿Es una visita especial?

\- Es... la persona que le gusta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Lavi baja la voz! si Kanda se entera nos matará.

\- Vaya no lo esperaba - dijo en voz baja - Pero pensé que las cosas entre ustedes...ya sabes...

\- No hay nada entre nosotros, ya sabes que he hecho eso sin ser consciente - dijo algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Y su novio que dirá si sabe que se la chupaste?¿ o que lo besaste?

\- Lavi, olvida eso por favor - dijo algo incomodo - Además ... él no es su novio. Se va a casar con otra persona - los ojos de Lavi se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡Oh por dios! un amor no correspondido! o más bien Yuu ha caído en la friendzone! - Lavi se tiró de los cabellos. Allen tosió tratando de hacer que no escuchaba nada.

\- Yuu está lleno de sorpresas - dijo Lavi emocionado y con cara de querer saber más. Allen miró a su ventana, Kanda ya había cerrado la persiana. Se sintió inquieto, Alma era tan importante que no quería compartirlo con nadie y aunque sabía que no podía corresponderle en el amor, había limpiado, cocinado e incluso se había puesto loción.

\- No te preocupes, Moyashi, sigues teniendo oportunidad- dijo Lavi palmeando su hombro.

\- ¿Oportunidad para qué? - dijo Allen arrugando la frente.

\- Neah y tu son como Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, como si Neah hiciera o dijera lo que no te atreves. Tal vez Neah trata de decirnos que te gusta Kanda, pero lo reprimes por obvias razones: Hostilidad.

\- C-claro que no... - dijo Allen volteando los ojos.

\- Tal vez no estás consciente de ello, pero puedo decir que como mínimo, le gustas a Kanda. Si no ¿Por qué te hubiera dejado acercarte de ese modo?

Allen desvió la mirada - Deja meter ideas extrañas en mi cabeza. No creo que realmente le guste, después de todo me dijo que hace mucho que no se acostaba con nadie, no creo que realmente estuviera interesado en mi.

\- No digas eso Moyashi. ¿Y a ti no te gusta ni un poquito?

-¡C-claro que no! él es vegetariano y yo amo la carne! - dijo como si ese fuera el argumento definitivo. Lavi soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡He oído argumentos extraños pero este se pasa! - dijo mientras reía. Allen quiso que la silla se lo tragara si había dicho una tontería. Aun recordaba como había pisado ese corte de carne, una relación así no podría ir a ningún lado, pensaba.

* * *

**NOTAS: tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible, algo más largo el capitulo. Lavi haciendo de Cupido(¿) ya veremos qué pasará nuestro Samurai-vegetariano que ha caído en la friendzone después de la visita de Alma. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Cat Fight: Conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, YAOI, YULLEN, discurso anti-carne.**

**DISLAIMER: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

La charla se desvió a Lenalee y la noche de viernes que Lavi había pasado con ella. El teléfono de Lavi sonó y por su cara, Allen supo de inmediato que era la susodicha.

Tanto Kanda como Lavi parecían bastante románticos y sólo comparándose con ellos logró darse cuenta de que jamás se había enamorado. Sólo se concentraba en trabajar y comer, en realidad no había encontrado nada como lo que ellos sentían. Tal vez debía salir más, quién sabe.

\- Allen, Lena me dio un número - Lavi le entregó un papel - dijo que el Dr. Reever es bueno y que te podrá ayudar. También te manda saludos.

\- Gracias.

\- Pero hay que tener cuidado, es amigo de Komui.

Allen tragó saliva pensando si era buena idea.

-Trataré - guardó el papel en su bolsillo. Tendría que pedirle a Link la tarde libre para ir consulta, le daba algo de miedo de cierta manera. - Lavi ¿y si me dicen que tengo que ir a un manicomio?

-No creo que sea tan grave... - Lavi no estaba seguro de qué decirle, Allen parecía inquieto - Mientras no seas peligroso para la sociedad, supongo - a Allen no le calmo para nada.

\- Creo que iré a dar una vuelta, necesito tomar algo de aire - camino hasta la puerta, esperaba no encontrarse con Komui, de seguro le habría puesto precio a su cuello, se sentó en las escaleras del portal esperando olvidarse de todo por un momento.

\- ¡Oye! - escucho una voz conocida, alzo la mirada viendo a al pequeño Timothy en sus patines - ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? El chino no se molesto por lo de su habitación ¿verdad?

\- sí, se molestó- dijo Allen. Ya se había olvidado del incidente.

\- el chino no aguanta nada.- Timothy se sentó en la entrada

\- No he visto a la señorita Emilia - dijo Allen - ¿está bien?

\- tiene exámenes... los odio, se pone en modo adulto. Oye ¿el chino tiene novia? –

\- ¿para qué quieres saber?

\- Emilia quería saber, le dije que preguntara pero no quiso. No veo el problema. - Timothy se quitó un patín y buscó unas monedas que se había guardado.

\- pues no sé, creo que no

\- voy por un helado ¿quieres uno?

\- ¿Ah? - dudó por un momento.

\- No lo pienses mucho esta oferta no estará todo el día.

Allen sonrió

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Que sabor quieres?

\- Uhmm fresa - Timothy sonrió y entonces dijo que iba enseguida.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el niño llegara con dos paletas, le entregó a Allen la suya y se sentó a su lado a degustarla totalmente feliz.

\- Esto sabe mejor que las galletas de Emilia, a que sí - dijo Timothy dándole un mordisco a su paleta.

El lunes por la mañana, Allen llamó al número que Lavi le había dado. Había hecho una cita para la tarde y se había ido a trabajar. Todo el fin de semana, Kanda lo pasó moviéndose de un lugar a otro con Alma. No lo había querido molestar, ya tenía suficiente con preparar esa boda desde la friendzone. Cuando le pidió permiso a Link para salir temprano, su jefe pareció preocupado, de inmediato le dijo que sí.

Llegó al consultorio y se sentó en el sofá hasta que la señorita de la recepción le preguntó por su cita. Le dijo que ya había llamado para pautar la cita a su nombre, ella rápidamente lo verifico y le dijo que enseguida seria llamado. Vio algunas personas sentadas en la sala de espera, no parecían estar locos ni nada parecido, eran personas comunes y corrientes a sus ojos, aunque había escuchado algunas veces que "los locos se ven más normales que cualquier otra persona". Pero él no estaba loco ¿o sí?

La llamada de la secretaria lo saco de sus precipitados pensamientos, lentamente avanzó al interior del consultorio. Tenía unos bonitos colores pasteles que le hicieron tranquilizarse un poco.

\- Adelante- escucho la voz del doctor Reever, quien se levanto desde su escritorio para extenderle la mano - Soy el Dr. Reever, Lenalee me comento sobre ti.

\- Soy Allen Walker, un placer - le estrecho la mano. El hombre lucia bastante calmado contrario a lo raro que era Komui.

\- Toma asiento y cuéntame ¿qué trae por aquí, Allen?

Allen le habló de las lagunas mentales y del comportamiento que lis demás decían que tenía. Le habló de Neah y de lo diferente que era.

\- ¿desde cuándo ocurre esto? - preguntó Reever tomando nota para abrirle un expediente.

\- Desde que era un niño - explicó Allen

-¿hubo algún cambio? ¿Algún accidente, alguna pérdida o algún evento importante?

\- lo único importante ha sido la muerte de mi padre.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo ocurrió? -

-Fue un 25 de diciembre, era mi cumpleaños número 12 – Allen trató de hacer un resumen de lo ocurrido para no tener que lidiar con el sentimientos de tristeza - estábamos dando un paseo cuando... no vi que el semáforo estaba en rojo, un auto venia a toda velocidad hacia mí y él no dudo en apartarme del camino, el recibió el impacto por mí y murió.

-Dime Allen después del accidente ¿quién quedo a cargo de ti?

-Una conocida de mi padre cuido de mí.

-Ya veo, como fue la convivencia con ella.

-Fue algo difícil, era algo estricta- dijo esbozando una sonrisa - pero no me puedo quejar, fue muy buena conmigo.

-Durante ese tiempo ¿notaste algún cambio? ¿Sabes si esa fue la temporada en que "Neah" comenzó a aparecer?

\- hasta hace unas semanas no había escuchado su nombre, pero he perdido incluso días enteros desde la secundaria. No pensé que fuera grave, ocurría cuando los chicos de la escuela me metían en una pelea así que pensé que un golpe me hacía perder la memoria.

\- Necesito hablar con Neah, debemos descubrir qué es lo que lo trae, pero si aparece antes, debes hacer que alguien te comunique conmigo o te traiga aquí

-¿Hablar con él?- pregunto algo temeroso.

-Sí, debo hacerlo quizá pueda darme respuestas más certeras.- Allen bajo la cabeza.

-¿No quieres que hable con él?

-No es eso, me da miedo de que me termine odiando por su culpa o haga algo indebido.

-Tranquilo Allen yo estoy aquí para ayudarte pase lo que pase - aquellas palabras le devolvieron el ánimo. Allen se despidió del Dr. Reever con tranquilidad y se marchó al apartamento.

Llegó y vio a Kanda en el sofá, estaba perdido viendo una tarjeta.

-Vaya, no esperaba que estuvieras temprano en casa.

-Lo mismo para ti.

-Fui a la consulta con el Dr. Reever. Eso es...

-La invitación a la boda...

Allen se sentó en el sofá.

-sé que no es el momento, pero tengo que pedirte un favor antes que Neah vuelva a aparecer - dijo Allen mirando a Kanda a los ojos - cuando Neah venga, tienes que llevarme con el Dr. Reever, me ha pedido hablar con él para tratar de resolver todo esto.

\- ¿tengo que llevar a ese loco?

\- sé que no es tu problema, pero es necesario, te daré la dirección y teléfono - dijo Allen en un tono tan serio que Kanda se sorprendió.

Kanda miró al moyashi un momento, luego miró la invitación de la boda.

\- lo haré, si tú me haces otro favor - dijo Kanda.

\- ¿de qué se trata? - preguntó Allen, sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo.

-La boda de Alma es en dos semanas - al albino no le comenzó a gustar la dirección que iba tomando -Irás conmigo, ese es el trato.

\- E-espera ¿por qué yo? No creo estar invitado.

\- Puedo llevar acompañante - dijo señalando la tarjeta y Allen palideció.

Al parecer Kanda no quería estar solo en ese lugar, iba a ser duro para él, aunque no estaba seguro de que el fuera la mejor opción de apoyo moral.

\- Está bien –dijo Allen suspirando – Pero dos semanas es muy pronto ¿cómo hicieron todo tan rápido?

-Ese tipo se encargó de lo que faltaba en tiempo record - dijo Kanda con sorna.

\- parece que tiene muchas ganas de casarse - dijo Allen sin pensar

\- tienes que buscar un traje… y peinarte - dijo Kanda mirándolo de pies a cabeza

\- de a cuerdo, pero no se te olvide tu parte.

Kanda asintió, recibió el número y dirección del doctor, los anotó en el móvil e incluso preguntó si podía amarrar a Neah.

Allen fue a su habitación, se dio cuenta que iría a una boda con Kanda y recordó lo que Lavi había dicho. Tal vez Kanda no tenía muchas opciones pero lo iba a llevar a él, por lo menos parecía que ya le agradaba su compañía

Durante los días siguientes Neah no dio señales de vida. Kanda parecía alerta aunque Allen le explico que pocas eran las veces que solía aparecer.

\- ¿Pueden pasar meses sin que salga? Dudo que sigas viviendo aquí cuando ocurra.- dijo en broma y Allen frunció el ceño recordando que Kanda aspiraba quedarse con el apartamento.

-Pensé que eso ya estaba superado.

-Pues no estoy seguro de querer vivir con un loco.

-¡No estoy loco Bakanda! - chilló Allen y buscó los platos para darle de comer a Tim y a Golem.

Tim había llegado a devorar su comida pero Allen noto que Golem se había quedado en la alfombra, probó a llamarle de nuevo pero no obtuvo resultado, algo preocupado le acercó el plato y Golem sólo observó sin moverse un centímetro.

-Oye Kanda no crees que Golem lleva días actuando raro.

Lo llamó, pero sólo lo miró y siguió tirado.

\- ¿Tengo que llevarlo al veterinario? - dijo Kanda tomando al gato y subiéndolo al sofá, ambos bostezaron y se extendieron.

\- O tal vez salió a ti y sólo tiene pereza - dijo Allen levantando los platos de Kanda que estaban en el fregadero.

Allen estaba sacando las cosas del refrigerador para hacerse la comida, pero Kanda se levantó como resorte, fue a la cocina y volvió a meter la charola de carne que estaba dispuesto a devorar.

\- ¡Hey! - dijo Allen tratando de darle un manazo.

\- Yo haré la cena, así dejarás de pensar que soy un perezoso.

\- sólo tienes que lavar los platos - dijo Allen tratando de abrir el refrigerador.

\- prefiero hacer la cena - dijo Kanda sonriendo al notar la cara de molestia de Allen.

\- Como sea, esa carne me la tengo que comer o se echara a perder - Kanda lo ignoró.

Aun le sorprendía que Kanda hubiera comido carne, se preguntaba si no le había gustado nada la vez que la comió por Alma.

\- Tanto te desagrada la carne - Kanda le dirigió una mirada asesina -¿No te llegó a gustar ni un poquito?

\- Sabe horrible, no me hagas querer patearte el trasero, Moyashi - Allen rodó la mirada mirando de reojo el refrigerador donde su carne lo esperaba...

Kanda terminó de preparar un salteado de vegetales y algo de arroz, parecía que Kanda trataba de luchar contra su vicio de los fideos procesados.

Comían cuando Tim trató de acercarse a Golem y este se había erizado como si fuera a atacarle, casi se atragantan por a sorpresa.

\- Tal vez está en celo - dijo Kanda suspirando. No había considerando que las cosas se podrían poner violentas con dos gatos machos en el mismo territorio.

\- tendrás que castrarlo - dijo Allen estremeciéndose

\- mejor castra al tuyo - dijo Kanda

\- Es horrible... pero hay que ser responsables - dijo Allen comiendo un bocado.

Kanda seguía impresionándolo en cuanto a comida. Por un momento no extrañó la carne, todo sabía tan bien que no se necesitaba y eso en realidad era un logro.

\- Pensé que morirías si no tenías carne - dijo Kanda con una expresión de triunfo, había estado observando la cara de gozo de Allen.

\- sí, le falta carne - dijo Allen fanfarroneando

\- ¿no has pensado en volverte vegetariano?

-Para nada, me gustan los vegetales pero saben mejor acompañando un buen corte de carne - Kanda rodo los ojos.

-Se nota que eres un inconsciente- Allen ignoró su queja no quería iniciar una discusión.

-Oye ¿tú ya tienes tu traje?

\- Tendré que ver unos después de que lleve a Golem al veterinario. Tú eres quien debe darse prisa, no te atrevas a presentarte con un estropajo.

-¡Claro que no! Tendré que preguntarle a mi jefe donde alquilar, no estoy acostumbrado a ir a esa clase de eventos.

\- Tuve que dar muchas vueltas por las tiendas para la boda, podríamos ir juntos - dijo Kanda mirando su plato tratando de evitar la mirada de Allen. Su palabras eran pausadas y dudosas -... y así podría asegurarme de que no escojas algo deplorable - dijo sin poder resistir la tensión que sentía al estar invitando a alguien.

\- Tú me invitaste, tendrás que lidiar con mis gustos. - Allen dio su último bocado con aire de suficiencia.

\- como quieras, viste un saco de papas si te da la gana - Kanda se levantó y comenzó a lavar los platos.

No tenía mucha paciencia y el moyashi no se lo ponía fácil.

\- Pues gracias por la idea, iré al mercado - dijo Allen para irse a su habitación.

Así terminaban las cosas entre ellos, en discusión. Lavi no podía estar más alejado de la realidad pensó. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba si Kanda comenzaba a actuar romántico con él, si en dado caso le gustara, le resultaría una visión aterradora.

Al día siguiente Kanda salió temprano metió a Golem en una pequeña jaula para llevarlo al veterinario, Tim parecía preocupado, rodeaba la transportadora y se colgaba de la pierna de Kanda como si le rogara que no se llevara a su amigo. Esperaba que no fuera algo grave y sólo problemas de actitud de su gato.

"Su gata está embarazada", dijo el veterinario.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Noticias inesperadas. Al parecer hay romance en esa casa, apasionado y jarioso, tal vez Allen y Kanda no se llevan bien, pero sus gatos sí ;D.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cat Fight: Conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, YAOI, YULLEN, Rival inesperado, embarazo gatuno.**

**DISLAIMER: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

"Su gata está embarazada"

Lo que dijo el veterinario le trajo dos sorpresas del tamaño de una casa: Golem era hembra y el callejero le había robado la inocencia. Iba justo a la mitad de la gestación, pero el doctor calculaba que por lo menos había cuatro gatitos nuevos.

¿Qué se hacía en estos casos? En veterinario le explicó que podrían esterilizar a Golem cuando dejara de amamantar y que estaba dispuesto a adoptar a uno de los bebés si se parecía a la madre.

\- ¡Moyashi! - dijo Kanda con molestia lanzando su traje nuevo al sofá. Sacó a Golem de la jaula y la acostó en una cama esponjosa que acababa de comprar para que ahí tuviera a sus bebés - el callejero embarazó a Golem!.

Allen que veía tranquilamente la televisión dio un brinco del sofá dejando caer el control remoto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué no es gato? ¿macho?

\- Es hembra, me enteré hace un par de horas - dijo fulminando con la mirada a Allen.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- ¿Cómo que entonces? tu gato la embarazó - dijo mirando con cierto desprecio a Tim.

\- Debiste verificar el sexo de tu gato antes de traerlo, no es mi culpa que ahora esto haya pasado.

\- ¡Tsk!

Allen soltó un suspiro, había tensión en el ambiente, ¿qué podría decir al respecto? Golem solo se estiraba en su nueva cama.

\- ¡Felicidades! - se escuchó desde el patio.

\- ¡Lavi!

-Tendrán gatitos, ¿ahora serán abuelos? ¿puedo adoptar uno? !

\- No te daría a ninguno de los cachorros de Golem, ni aunque salieran tan feos como el callejero - dijo Kanda dedicándole una mirada de molestia.

-¡Tim no es feo! - dijo Allen ofendido y acariciando a su gato - al menos no suelta pelos por todos lados.

\- ¿Entonces piensas quedarte a todos los gatitos? - dijo Lavi tratando de insistir en pedir uno.

\- El veterinario quiere uno, que se parezca a Golem - miró a Tim con cara de molestia - Y le pediré que le busque dueños a los demás.

\- Yo quiero uno - dijo Allen dejando ir a Tim

El gato se acercó a Golem y trató de acostarse con ella en la cama, sin embargo, la gata le dio un golpe con la pata y él terminó por bajarse de la cama y acostarse al lado.

\- ¿Y tener tres gatos aquí? no gracias, se los daré al veterinario.

\- También son bebés de Tim, así que tengo derechos sobre ellos - dijo Allen viendo que Golem tenía una actitud tan huraña como la de Kanda. Ahora entendía por qué Tim seguía insistiendo en estar cerca aunque ella se portaba grosera.

\- Aun no nacen - dijo Lavi - piénsalo, Kanda, en verdad quiero uno.

\- ¡Tsk! - se fue a encerrar a su habitación un buen rato parecía que la noticia le había estresado un poco.

Allen vio en el sofá el traje de Kanda, apenas le echo un vistazo por curiosidad, era bastante elegante y la etiqueta con el precio se asomaba, comenzó a contar los ceros hasta que le dio dolor de cabeza.

Realmente comenzaba a considerar comprar esa bolsa de patatas o cartón.

\- Allen tienes mala cara - Lavi aun no se había apartado de la ventana. Allen le dio una mirada de desesperación y se acerco casi corriendo.

\- Lavi, ¿sabes algo de trajes?

-¿ Y eso?

\- Tengo que ir a una boda.

\- ¡Oh! ¿de quién?

\- Pues... - Allen hizo un gesto con sus ojos y Lavi entendió - Me pidió que le acompañara.

\- Claro que puedo ayudarte, te prestaría uno si no fueras tan bajito.

\- pensaba rentar uno... Pero Kanda se compró un traje nuevo y...

\- Y quieres sorprenderlo.

\- ¡No! Creo que necesito un traje nuevo, tengo algo de dinero - dijo Allen tratando de alejar las ideas de Lavi.- no se mucho de moda... Pero te podría acompañar.

\- ¿Mañana en la tarde?

\- si, ¿no tienes otro pase? Sabes, nunca he ido a una boda gay, quisiera saber cómo son.

\- no creo que Kanda te quiera llevar.

\- Bien, me conformo con que me invites a la tuya.

Allen volteó los ojos. Para buscar sobre la misma línea, Allen le mostró el traje de Kanda con discreción.

\- Debe ser el buen gusto de los gays

-Pues así parece- dijo Allen algo apenado-Ojala consiga algo para no parecer desubicado...

-Eso no sucederá, te doy mi palabra-Allen sonrió agradecido.

-Entonces nos vemos -Lavi se despidió con un gesto se su mano.

Allen se echo pesadamente en el sofá, vio de reojo a Golem descansando en su cama, no pudo evitar sonreír, le emocionaba la idea de tener gatitos.

-parece que esto es lo único bueno que he sacado de todo lo que hs pasado-Tim se subió a su regazo y Allen lo acaricio -supongo que estas feliz Tim, serás papá. -el gato dio un maullido.

Kanda había tratado de no presionar al Moyashi con lo del traje. No quería que al final se arrepintiera y ya no quisiera ir a la boda. Tal vez era una razón egoísta, pero no quería que Alma lo viera solo. Necesitaba alguien que lo ahorcara si intentaba oponerse al matrimonio si el ministro preguntaba. En fin, esta vez se sentía algo débil, y para bien o para mal, Allen conocía su pena.

Esperaba que el Moyashi no se tomara en serio lo del saco de patatas.

Vio a Allen alistándose para salir, alzo una ceja.

-Volveré en un par de horas, ¿puedes cuidar de Tim? -Kanda se encogió de hombros.

Kanda vio como Allen había salido del apartamento, se asomó por la mirilla al escuchar voces en el pasillo, eran Allen y Lavi, parecía que esos dos habrían cuadrado algo juntos.

Los vio pasar y bromear. Lavi era hetero, sin duda, así que suponía que era una salida de amigos. No sabía si le sentaba bien o mal que el pelirrojo (tan comunicativo como era) no le hubiera invitado. Los perdió de vista y se volvió a tirar en el sofá, Golem dormía mucho ahora pero su pelo esponjoso aun no dejaba ver a los gatitos. En realidad quería quedarse con los gatos. Si estuviese viviendo en una enorme casa, no lo dudaría ni un segundo. Pero vivía en un departamento con un loco de doble personalidad. Secretamente, Kanda pensaba en la última aparición de Neah. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos le había gustado. Por eso era una buena opción para la boda: Le parecía que tenía cierto atractivo.

Lavi había llevado a Allen a varias tiendas, al pobre casi se le salía el alma al ver los precios. Lavi le había sugerido probarse colores alegres, pero Allen no parecía muy a gusto.

Ya algo cansados llegaron a la ultima tienda donde esperaban encontrar algo adecuado, el hombre que los atendió se inmediato había quedado encantado con Allen y fue a buscar lo mejor de su repertorio

No sabía qué hacer, así que, como los precios eran razonables, decidió tomar el que le quedase bien, esperando que los novios fueran tradicionales y vistieran negro o blanco. Allen salió de la tienda con un Lavi quejándose de dolor de pies y el mejor traje que su presupuesto pudo comprar. - se lo enseñarás a Kanda? - dijo Lavi con ganas de quitarse los zapatos.

\- Quiero ver su reacción. Hasta el día de la boda, cuando no pueda quejarse de mis gustos - dijo Allen entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Me enviarás fotos de la boda? ¿Si acaso Lady gaga o Beyoncé salen a cantar?

\- No creo que eso ocurra- Allen sonrió - tienes una idea espectacular de lo que crees que es una boda gay. Allen y Lavi volvieron al edificio, Kanda estaba en la cocina así que Allen pasó como un rayo con su traje y lo metió al armario.

Se asomó notando que Kanda no le había prestado mucha atención. Tim vino a recibirle, salió de la habitación con el gato en sus brazos, vio a Kanda esperándole de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Así que llegaste? ¿Qué fue lo que compraste?.

\- Ya lo veras el día de la boda, de momento estoy muerto - se lanzó en el sofá - Lavi me hizo caminar kilómetros.

\- Exageras Moyashi, estabas eligiendo la mejor bolsa de patatas.

\- Pues, si una de calidad - dijo Allen llevándole la corriente, comenzó a jugar con las patas de Tim - Oye Kanda, ¿no has hablado con el prometido de Alma? - Allen lanzó la pregunta, sabía que Kanda debía detestar a ese tipo con todo su ser pero tendrían que conocerse un poco, ¿no? Escuchó el cuchillo clavarse en la tabla de cortar

\- Vino por Alma y me lo presentó - dijo Kanda apretando los dientes - ¿Otra duda Moyashi? quieres que te lo presente?

\- Sólo era curiosidad - dijo Allen jugando con las orejas de Tim y mirando de reojo a Kanda, no quería hacerlo enojar, ya había gastado dinero en el traje y no pensaba quedarse sin usarlo si Kanda se molestaba y ya no quería llevarlo a la boda - ¿Debemos dar regalo?

\- Ya está resuelto - dijo Kanda pensando en el Nespresso que había dejado en la mesa de regalos.

\- Entonces supongo que sólo tengo que ponerme mi costal de cebollas e ir... ¡uy! lo siento, arruiné la sorpresa - dijo Allen sonriendo para sí.

\- Tengo que ver ese traje - dijo Kanda limpiándose las manos con un trapo

\- No creerás que hablo en serio.

\- No está de más asegurarme - lanzó el trapo y fue a la habitación de Allen.

\- Sigue así y no te acompaño.

Kanda se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- Mas te vale que sea algo decente - dijo volviendo a la cocina.

Allen solo frunció el ceño y recordó la carne en la nevera, se levantó y fue a sacarla para que se fuera descongelando.

\- ¿Para qué sacas eso?

\- Se echará a perder, no es bueno botar la comida Bakanda.

Kanda vio de mala gana el trozo de carne.

\- Haz lo que quieras pero no tocarás mi comida.

\- No necesito que me cocines - dijo Allen indignándose.

Allen comenzó a asar su carne, hizo puré de papa y se sentó a comer. Kanda estaba frente a él con una lasaña de berenjena que no olía mal, y quería probar, pero que no pensaba ni mirar.

Kanda comía sin guardarse las expresiones de satisfacción, y Allen trataba de demostrar lo mucho que le estaba gustando su carne.

El teléfono de Kanda comenzó a sonar y se levantó de la mesa para hablar en su habitación. Allen tomó el tenedor y le dio unos cuantos bocados a la comida de Kanda.

No se iba a volver vegetariano jamás, pero lo mataba por dentro que Kanda supiera cómo hacer que las verduras supieran tan bien sin que estuviesen acompañadas por carne.

Escuchó los pasos de regreso y Allen trató de actuar normal, Golem le miraba acusadoramente, quería morir, Kanda tomo asiento y notó que algo había pasado por con su comida.

Kanda miró fijamente a Allen y este trato de no tener contacto visual con él, estaría muerto si lo hacía pensó, No podía mantener el engaño mucho tiempo, Kanda y Golem le miraban con intensidad y Allen finalmente tuvo que verle a los ojos.

\- Lo siento... solo le di una probadita - Kanda entrecerró sus ojos y no dijo nada, siguió comiendo. Allen soltó un suspiro aliviado.

Luego de ese momento de tensión en el comedor, lavaros los trastes, Allen puso a lavar su ropa, tenía una pila de ropa sucia, decidió tender algunos de sus bóxers en la cuerda del patio, el chillido de Golem y Tim peleando le hizo perder de vista uno de sus bóxers que cayó estampado en el piso del patio.

Miró a los gatos acusadoramente, tomó a Tim regañándole, salió rápidamente por su bóxer al patio esperando que no se hubiera ensuciado, entonces cuando abrió la puerta para salir al patio encontró a alguien que sostenía curiosamente su ropa interior.

\- ¿Son tuyos? - preguntó Road.

\- Sí - dijo Allen tratando de tomarlos.

\- Perfecto- dijo Road sonriendo y extendiéndolos para doblarlos.

\- ¿Me los puedes dar?- dijo Allen extrañado.

\- Claro que no, es una Oportunidad única.

\- Pero son míos... Se me cayeron, ¿me los das?-

\- No.

\- ¿Eh? pero...

\- Considéralos un pago, por el gato - dijo ella escondiéndolos tras su espalda - Además, yo los encontré primero, lo que cae en el patio es de nadie hasta que alguien lo encuentra.

Allen se quedó con la boca abierta, no habían sido muchas las veces que había hablado con esa niña, incluso no había ido a visitar a Tim.

\- Road, te quito la mirada un momento y ya estas buscando problemas - escuchó una voz tras suyo, vio a un hombre alto y moreno que tenía una caja de cigarros en su mano,

\- ¡Tyki! - Road trató de poner una cara inocente - Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo es un intercambio justo.

\- No lo creo - dijo arrebatando la prenda y lanzándosela a su dueño - lo siento.

\- ¡Tyki! Entonces que me dé a mi gato!- dijo Road a punto de hacer un berrinche.

\- El gato tomó su decisión - dijo Tyki con indiferencia - Ve a hacer la tarea o de diré a papá del 5 de matemáticas. La niña se fue fastidiada, indignada y muy enojada. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a que la desafiaran.

\- Gracias... - dijo Allen con duda.

\- No hay por qué, sólo no los vuelvas a dejar caer o esta vez me los quedaré yo - dijo el chico guiñando el ojo.

Allen sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían y casi se le la prenda al suelo de nuevo.

\- No me he presentado, soy Tyki Mikk - extendió su mano.

\- Ah... yo soy Allen, Allen Walker -tartamudeó un poco el albino estrechando su mano.

\- Así que tú eras el nuevo inquilino, mi padre me había hablado de ti.

\- Tu padre? - Allen se quedó pensando un momento hasta que vio la luz - Tu padre es el presidente de la junta?

\- Así es - Allen no podía estar más nervioso, se preguntaba si las quejas de Komui habían llegado hasta allá... - Parece que estas pálido chico has estado comiendo bien.

\- Si, solo es la impresión, bueno tengo que ir a enjuagar esto de nuevo - señaló la prenda algo apenado.

\- Entonces te acompaño, tengo que revisar que Road no vuelva a hacer de las suyas - caminaron hacia el ascensor.

\- Oye de verdad lo siento por el gato... yo no quería quitárselo.

\- No pasa nada, creo que no era la mascota para ella.

Allen se sintió un poco mejor, cada vez que veía a esa niña o que Kanda le decía "roba-gatos" recordaba que, en efecto, el gato había escapado de esa niña. No la conocía muy bien, pero tal vez no había mascota para ella.

\- En realidad no existe mascota para ella - dijo Tyki sonriendo. Allen se sorprendió de que dijera justo lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Tu padre sabe que Timcampy está conmigo?

-¿Timcampy? ¿así lo llamaste? - dijo Tyki y Allen asintió - Me gusta... y mi padre... bueno, sabe que el gato anda por ahí, pero en realidad es su última preocupación.

Al ascensor se abrió y ambos entraron.

\- Allen... ¿te molestaría si te invito a salir?

-¿Eh? -Allen lo vio sorprendido.

-¿O es que acaso tienes pareja? - Allen se puso un poco nervioso.

-No es eso, es solo que me tomaste desprevenido.

-Entonces estas libre...-Tyki esbozo una sonrisa.

Allen por un momento en Kanda pero de inmediato lo sacudió de su cabeza - Creo que si...

-Entonces ¿quisieras ir a tomar algo conmigo? - las puertas se abrieron en el piso se Allen y este dio un paso fuera.

-Esta bien.

\- ¿Está bien si paso por ti en un rato? - dijo Tyki desde el elevador

\- emm.. sí - dijo Allen todavía sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Genial - dijo el hermano de Road sonriéndole, cerró las puertas del elevador.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Un chico había atrapado sus calzones y lo había invitado a salir en ese mismo encuentro. Tal vez debería ir al super a comprar otro paquete de bóxers como ese.

Entró al apartamento, Tim y Golem seguían jugueteando. Terminó con su ropa y fue a su habitación.

Se dio un baño, trató de buscar algo bueno para ponerse pero que no se viera como si estuviese poniendo demasiado esfuerzo y se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Kanda secando los platos.

-Nada, solo voy a salir -dijo Allen tratando de disimular en parte su felicidad.

Kanda alzo una ceja -¿Ir por ahí con el loco de al lado no te meterá en problemas?

-¡Claro que no! Además no voy a salir con Lavi -esto llamó mas la atención de Kanda quien dejó los platos por un momento -El hijo del presidente de la junta me invito a salir a tomar algo.

-¿Su hijo? Es que acaso piensas asegurar tu estadía aquí? - dijo Kanda en un tono burlón. -No será un mocoso, ¿no?

-No tengo ese tipo de intenciones Bakanda! Y no! No es un mocoso, es un tipo mas alto y guapo que tu

\- ¿Y por qué lo comparas conmigo? - dijo Kanda apretando el trapo con el puño

\- No sé... por qué me interrogas?

\- no te estoy interrogando. Pero está bien, tal vez puedas mudarte con ellos y yo podría tener el departamento para mí solo.

\- Bien - dijo Allen caminando a su habitación.

\- Bien - dijo Kanda viéndolo pasar.

\- Tal vez pueda comer carne con él - Allen se paró en la puerta para seguir gritándole a Kanda

\- Tal vez mueras de cáncer con la carne y con él - dijo Kanda a lanzando el trapo a la barra de la cocina. Sin querer se estaba irritando,

El timbre sonó alertando a Kanda y Allen tuvo que tomar una bocanada de antes de abrir esperando no lucir alterado y que nadie hubiera oído su discusión.

-Hola Allen, veo que ya estás listo.

-S-si, vamos - trataba de que Tyki no viera mucho al interior del apartamento, pero este saludo con un gesto a Kanda quien le dirigió una mirada asesina.

\- Vamos - dijo Allen y se apresuró a salir.

Tyki y Allen salieron del edificio y comenzaron a caminar por la calle. Tyki le ofreció el brazo a Allen.

\- Así estoy bien - dijo Allen algo apenado por el gesto.

\- Pero esto es una cita.

Allen miró a Tyki de reojo.

\- Pero nos acabamos de conocer - dijo riendo un poco, más que nada, por nervios.

\- Qué importa, me gustas y esto es una cita - dijo Tyki y le tomó la mano a Allen.

* * *

**NOTAS: y le salió rival a Kanda, eso le pasa por andar de orgulloso, que opinan de Tyki? Ha estado algo salido invitando al Moyashi esperemos que no se robe su corazón, manden reviews si desean que el YULLEN siga triunfando!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cat Fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Yullen, yaoi, juventud y desolación.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen quiso por un momento zafarse pero termino dándole igual. Al parecer este chico era todo un conquistador.

Llegaron a un bar algo lujoso, Tyki le dijo que solía frecuentar el sitio con algunos amigos y así parecía, el barman le había saludado amablemente ofreciéndole un trago habitual. Era más de la cerveza barata como Kanda solía decirle, aun así acepto, no estaba mal, era algo dulce y agradable.

-Y dime Allen ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Soy asistente administrativo, nada emocionante la verdad ¿y tú?

-Ayudo a mi padre con algunos negocios.

\- ya veo - dijo Allen tomando un trago de su bebida.

Tyki lo observó y sonrió.

\- ¿hice algo mal? creo que estás incómodo -

La verdad es que la emoción de que alguien lo invitara a salir había nublado por completo el hecho de que no conocía al chico.

\- no vengo a lugares así

-Si te molesta podemos ir a otro sitio.

-No, está bien, sólo no estoy muy acostumbrado - dio un trago y vacio su copa.

Tyki decidió seguir adelante para conocerse.

-Espero que el gato no te esté dando problemas.

-Para nada Tim es muy tranquilo y educado pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pues se ha liado con el gato de Kanda, mi compañero de habitación. Resulta que era hembra y...

-Oh ya veo.

-Es culpa de ese estúpido Bakanda - su voz comenzó a sonar arrastrada, el alcohol hacia lo suyo.

Tyki pidió otros tragos al barman.

\- No le digas a Road o te pedirá un gato.

\- de acuerdo. De todas maneras Kanda no se lo daría.

\- hablas mucho de tu compañero - dijo Tyki acercándole el nuevo vaso - ¿te gusta?

Allen tomó un trago largo.

\- ¡claro que no!

Tyki se acercó y besó a Allen en la mejilla. Allen se tocó la mejilla algo avergonzado.

\- Entonces olvídate de él, no es relevante - trato de besar sus labios pero lo esquivó -¿Eso es un no?

-no es eso, sólo es complicado -se tomo el trago hasta el fondo.

-¿Tan complicado que no me puedes tomar en serio?

-no quería decir eso.

\- entonces relájate, es sólo un beso, si no te gusta... - Tyki acarició su mejilla y dejó ir su mano hasta la nuca de Allen - dímelo.

Allen había tomado demasiado rápido por los nervios. Los labios de Tyki se juntaron con los suyos. No lo apartó, tenía razón, sólo era un beso, no era como si no pudiera arrepentirse si no le gustaba. Abrió la boca y dejó entrar a Tykik, la mano en su nuca se sentía cálida y el beso no estaba mal.

Se separaron. No sabía si era por el alcohol, pero Tyki le parecía muy apuesto. Su cabello tenía ondas y tenía un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo.

\- ¿y bien?

\- no sé, estoy mareado.

Tyki sonrió acariciando su mejilla, le beso de nuevo y entonces no se esperaba que Allen mordiera su labio inferior, fue algo doloroso. Tyki se separo de inmediato.

-¿No te gustó?-pregunto el albino con una sonrisa.

Tyki se limpió un pequeño rastro de sangre que le había dejado.

-Veo que te gusta jugar algo rudo.

-¿Eh? -Allen tuvo un momento de lucidez, vio a Tyki algo confundido -No entiendo.

-Me mordiste pero supongo que no andas en tus cinco sentidos.

-Eso creo, lo siento -trató de disculparse, no sabía en qué momento había hecho eso ¿era culpa de Neah? miró su copa vacía, podría echarle de momento la culpa al alcohol.

-Creo que no siento bien-dijo Allen rápidamente.

\- te llevaré a tu casa - dijo Tyki y lo tomó de la mano. Regresaron al edificio, algo decepcionados por lo corto de la cita, sin embargo, Tyki no paró de hacer avances. Jugaba con la mano de Allen y paraba para besar su mejilla o le pedía permiso para besar sus labios. También si miraba algo más de tres segundos, Tyki se ofrecía a comprarlo, fuera un hot dog o sólo algo en un escaparate. Allen estaba confundido, no estaba acostumbrado a ese nivel de atención. Llegaron al edificio pero Tyki se quedó con él en la puerta. Todos los besos del camino los habían sumido en un extraño ambiente. Kanda había escuchado risas en la puerta, se asomó por la mirilla.

Al ver tal espectáculo en su puerta apretó sus dientes haciéndolos crujir, no se había dado cuenta pero ya tenía abierta la puerta, Allen y Tyki se separaron.

-K-Kanda - dijo Allen algo mareado trato de apoyarse en Tyki pero Kanda lo tomo del brazo apartándolo de él.

-No hace falta ser tan brusco -dijo Tyki.

Kanda le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¿A qué viene eso? ¿No crees que es de mal gusto? Estábamos a mitad de algo importante.

Kanda comenzaba a perder la paciencia y Allen trataba de zafarse torpemente.

Kanda se dio cuenta de lo extraño que se estaba comportando. Apretó los puños.

\- ¡suéltame bakanda!- dijo Allen. Kanda lo jaló y obligó a entrar al apartamento. Le cerró la puerta en la cara a Tyki.

\- ¡¿qué te pasa moyashi?!

\- ¿qué te pasa a ti? - dijo ofendido - ¿por qué te comportas así? Estaba en una cita.

\- ¿era una cita? - dijo muy serio y enojado.

\- sí. - Allen se apoyó en la pared para no caerse.

\- y lo dejaste besarte.

\- sí.

\- Tsk.

\- No entiendo cuál es tu molestia frunció el ceño

\- ¡No actúes como si tuviéramos algo!

\- ¡Bien! - dijo Kanda apretando sus puños - ¡Anda, vete con ese tipo entonces! así podré quedarme con el apartamento.

\- ¡Realmente eres insoportable! ¡Bakanda! ¡no es mi culpa que no tengas una cita o que no te hayas acostado con nadie en meses así que no trates de arruinarme la vida!

Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Allen tenía razón, no eran nada y no sabía por qué actuaba así. Lo dejó en la sala y se fue a su habitación. Estaba tan molesto y frustrado por las palabras de Allen que, por primera vez en semanas, azotó su puerta varias veces. Allen lo miró irse. Se sentó en el sofá pensando en la forma en que Tyki lo había tratado y lo bien que lo había hecho sentir. Kanda no era así de cortes ni por asomo. Kanda se sentó en su cama. No se sentía bien. Su cabeza se sentía como si hubiese tenido un gran desengaño. Y era razonable. Neah era el que lo había besado, y el que había tenido sexo oral con él, era una conexión tan superficial que no contaba. Por un momento había creído que Allen entendía que le gustaba y que tal vez lo correspondía, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Al día siguiente se levantó sintiendo su cabeza retumbar, se arrastró a la cocina por un vaso de agua, vio de reojo el pasillo, Kanda debía estar encerrado aún en su habitación, sintió que su cabeza punzaba nuevamente y trató de ignorarlo. Suficiente tenía con la resaca.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo se habría tomado Tyki lo de anoche? ¿creería que Kanda y el tenían algo? esperaba que no lo hubiese malinterpretado, Kanda era un tonto egoísta, era lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Uy! Allen, te ves terrible - escuchó la voz de Lavi desde la ventana.

\- Lavi... ahora no, tengo algo de resaca.

\- Eso lo explica todo, espera ¡¿estuviste bebiendo y no me invitaste?! - casi se sale por el marco de la ventana,

\- Pues... no era una reunión de amigos... era una cita... creo.

\- ¿Una cita? ¿Con quien? ¿Con Kanda?

\- claro que no - dijo con cara de cansancio - con el hijo del presidente de la junta.

\- ¿hablas en serio? No pensé que tuvieras esos gustos, es prácticamente un niño - dijo Lavi muy inquieto

\- ¿de qué hablas? Yo salí con Tyki - dijo jalando una silla y sentándose apoyado en el marco.

\- pues de ese chico es de quien hablo, cumplió 18 hace unos meses.

\- estás bromeando.

\- no, lo juro... Dios no me digas que se la chupaste o algo así. Ya no es un delito pero...

\- ¡claro que no! - Allen se masajeó las sienes, ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tyki se veía mucho mayor e incluso aguantaba bien el alcohol. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Se comenzó a golpear suavemente la cabeza con el mesón de la cocina

\- Mátame.

Allen sentía que podía escuchar la voz de Kanda en su cabeza burlándose de él.

\- Tampoco te pongas así Allen, ese chico es todo un conquistador.

\- ¿Sólo quería pasar el rato? rayos.

\- No te culpo, no aparenta la edad que tiene.

\- Quiero morir.

\- Al menos no hiciste nada con él- preguntó Lavi tratando de alentar un poco a Allen.

\- Solo bebimos... y nos besamos...

\- ¡Jo! bueno no llegaron a mucho.

\- Pues no, Kanda se puso como idiota anoche - aunque Allen no sabía si estar agradecido ahora para no sentirse como un pervertido.

\- ¿besa bien? - preguntó Lavi tratando de susurrar aunque obviamente tenía que elevar el volumen si quería llegar al otro lado del patio.

Allen sólo asintió y volvió a darse contra la mesa. Lavi rió.

\- bueno, supongo que este incidente ha sacado a flote algunas verdades entre Kanda y tú. ¿Por qué se molestaría si no le importas?

\- Pues... porque esta celoso de mi. No ha salido con alguien en meses y bueno... ya sabes lo que pasa con "esa persona"

\- Pues yo creo que Yuu está celoso y sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Tu no te cansarás hasta vernos salir juntos.

\- Pues yo lo veo claro - Lavi se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

\- ¿No has visto lo orgulloso y egoísta que es? - Allen soltó un suspiro.

\- Bueno, pero igualmente no te sugeriría andar con Tyki - dijo Lavi con una sonrisa.

Allen se echó en la silla nuevamente, vio a los gatos maullar por comida y tuvo que moverse para atenderlos. Kanda se había levantado más tarde lo usual, la expresión en su rostro daba por sentado que nadie debía entrometerse en su camino.

El día de la boda llegó inevitablemente y no había tenido oportunidad para cruzar palabra con Kanda que no fuera lo normal.

Por la mañana del día fatal, habían desayunado en la misma mesa. A Kanda se le arremolinaba la vergüenza en el estómago cada vez que veía a Allen, pero deseaba actuar normal y aunque le costaba horrores dar bocados, se quedó en su silla. Esa mañana había cocinado, pero Allen no tocó su comida. Estaba desayunando huevos. No podía ser una época peor para sufrir un desengaño amoroso. Al ver cómo iban las cosas con Allen, se olvidó de Alma varias veces. Pero ahora no tenía la distracción de las peleas con el moyashi. Neah tampoco aparecía. Se dio una ducha y comenzó a alistarse para la boda, como "damo de honor" "padrino" y amigo, debía llegar antes para darle su apoyo a Alma.

Allen había permanecido un buen rato en su habitación, Kanda estaba algo inquieto, sentía un horrible vacío en el estómago.

Aun le impresionaba que el Moyashi le fuera a acompañar, ya ni había estado seguro de que lo haría pero el albino solo había dicho esa tontería de "yo cumplo con mi palabra Bakanda"

-Oye Moyashi apresúrate - tocó su puerta al ver la hora.

-¡Ya voy!

-Si no sabes cómo ponerte un saco de patatas me hubieras dicho.

-¡Claro que se! -Allen abrió la puerta dejando perplejo a Kanda.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza, tragó duro y miró su reloj.

\- tenemos que salir ya - dijo y se adelantó.

Allen vio a Kanda caminar. El traje de la bolsa se veía mucho mejor puesto en él. Tenía que admitir que ese traje lo hacía lucir mucho más serio y elegante que de costumbre.

Kanda había visto a Allen en su habitual ropa que decía "no pongo interés en mi apariencia" por tanto tiempo que verlo con un traje le tenía con el corazón en la mano. Sin embargo, debía dejar volar la idea de acercarse a Allen, o cualquier idea romántica en general.

Ya no tenía muchas ganas de que Allen estuviera en la boda, ya no era un apoyo, al contrario, lo estaba matando que ni Alma ni él le dieran oportunidad.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Este capítulo ha tardado un poco, pero les aseguro, que como en otras ocasiones, el fic no se quedará incompleto. Así que no teman por eso… mejor teman por los terribles finales que estoy pensando para esto muajajaja. Besos y abrazos a todos los que dejan comentarios ;D.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cat Fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Yullen, yaoi, celebración, rape con amor(?)**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Quizás si estaba siendo egoísta al arrastrar al Moyashi con el pero ya era demasiado tarde, ambos estaban en un taxi rumbo a la boda de Alma.

Llegaron al registro civil. Kanda pudo ver al abuelo de Alma entre los invitados, y otras personas que suponía que eran familiares del sujeto con el que contraería matrimonio.

Y allí estaba la persona que menos quería ver, el novio, este vio a Kanda y se decidió acercar. Allen pudo notar cierta tensión en Kanda le susurro que se calmara.

-¡Kanda! Qué bueno que has llegado, casi se me había olvidado aquí están los anillos-le entrego disimuladamente una cajita negra. Kanda no podía hablar parecía que su voz se había quedado en el apartamento.

-Ah una cara nueva, supongo que eres su acompañante, soy Edgar Chang - le extendió su mano amablemente a Allen. No pudo evitar pensar en que era tan amable y carismático como Alma, aunque ese hombre luciera un poco mayor.

-Soy Allen Walker, gracias por permitirme estar aquí.

-No es nada, mientras más gente mejor.

Todos se quedaron callados pues el juez llegó seguido de Alma. No era una boda tradicional que tenía la marcha nupcial, pero en el jardín donde sería la fiesta, habían colocado un lugar para que el juez los casara e hicieran sus votos.

Kanda mandó a Allen a sentarse y guardarle lugar. Tenía que ir por Alma.

Allen observó la decoración, a los invitados y al novio de Alma. Lavi estaría encantado de ver todos los extraños y curiosos personajes que había regados por el lugar.

Por un lado, apareció Kanda acompañando a Alma, lo dejó avanzar hasta su prometido y se colocó a su lado para esperar el momento de los anillos y para firmar como testigo.

Allen lo observaba, parecía serio, se veía enfermo. Miraba a Alma insistente. Como si tratara de verlo tanto como pudiese. Lo lamentó por él, tenía mucho valor para haber llegado hasta ese punto y tener primera final en todo el show.

La ceremonia concluyo con el "acepto" por parte de ambas partes y como no podía faltar un beso para sellar el contrato.

Los invitados aplaudieron emocionados, Allen apenas movió las manos pues estaba más preocupado del estado de ánimo de Kanda en ese instante.

Todos se transportaron en caravana para llegar al salón de fiesta. Kanda parecía muerto por dentro durante el resto del viaje.

Allen quedo impresionado con la pomposa decoración, les había tocado asiento justo en la mesa de loa novios y familiares más cercanos.

-¿Kanda no quieres algo de agua?

-Estoy bien- se acomodo algunos mechones de cabello que comenzaban a molestarle.

Los novios pasaron por cada mesa para saludar a sus invitados. Vio a Kanda suspirar y mientras veía que la ronda los llevaría a ser la última mesa por ser los más cercanos. Allen se aflojó un poco el cuello de la camisa. No sabía donde poner sus manos, algunos invitados que iban de aquí a allá saludaban a Kanda y él no sabía muy bien qué hacer así que sólo se presentaba y seguía mirando a su alrededor.

\- No tienes que quedarte, si estás incómodo, puedes irte cuando quieras.

\- ¿Me estás echando? - dijo Allen algo ofendido, estaba enfundado en un traje por su culpa y ahora lo corría.

\- Ya cumpliste con tu palabra, puedo lidiar con esto. No quiero interferir con tus citas. - dijo Kanda, se veía bastante cansado a pesar de llevar sólo unas horas en esa fiesta y parecía incluso derrotado y no con las mismas ganas de pelear con él.

Allen desvió la mirada por un momento.

\- No estás interfiriendo con nada...- dijo apenas audible pero Kanda le escuchó.

-¿Qué ya terminaste con el vecino? - dijo algo fastidiado.

\- No lo sé... es complicado, no es mala persona pero... prefiero hacer que nada sucedió, me siento como un pervertido - Allen quería ahora esconderse bajo el mantel de la mesa.

\- Estas demasiado extraño Moyashi.

\- Tu tampoco actúas muy normal, ¿sabes?

Su breve conversación se cortó cuando los novios llegaron saludando a todos en la mesa, Allen vio a Kanda abrazar a Alma, Allen sentía por alguna razón una punzada en su corazón.

Alma se acercó a saludarle y el amablemente le felicitó por su boda.

\- No pensé que Yuu te traería, supongo que se llevan muy bien - Kanda desvió la mirada.

\- S-si, algo así.

-Es mi pareja - dijo Kanda y Allen se quedó petrificado.

Alma sonrió al instante.

\- ¡Al fin! - dijo y abrazó a Allen con todas sus fuerzas - Yuu no ha tenido novio en años! Por favor cuídalo.

\- Bueno es que yo... - Allen trató de explicarse, pero Kanda le tomó la mano y la apretó ligeramente como pidiendo que le siguiera la corriente.

\- Alma estaba preocupado por ti - dijo Edgar a Kanda - Eres su mejor amigo y pensaba que te dejaría solo.

\- Felicidades Yuu - dijo Alma y volvió a abrazar a Kanda.

\- No seas tonto, yo soy el que tiene que felicitarte. Alma le sonrió y besó su mejilla. Los novios tuvieron que ir a su mesa pues la cena iba a comenzar. Allen y Kanda volvieron a sentarse.

\- Gracias - dijo Kanda mirando el arreglo de la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.- ¿Por eso me invitaste? Me lo hubieras dicho desde en principio.

-Tuve un ataque de pánico, ¿qué querías que hiciera? - Kanda evitaba mirarlo.

-Ah, ya no importa, entonces me dejaras comer carne sin quejarte-Kanda lo miro con sorpresa.

-Pensé que me golpearías-bromeó.

-Eso iba a hacer, agradece que estemos en una boda-Kanda no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias-Allen se quedó perplejo, Kanda le había sonreído, pero no era una sonrisa burlona o forzada, era sincera, sintió algo dar un brinco en su interior.

La cena comenzó, algunas palabras por parte de los novios y familiares para el brindis, Allen había estado maravillado con la comida sin darse cuenta había probado cada uno de los platillos.

Incluso la comida de Kanda que era vegetariana. Supuso que era una de las ventajas de ser el amigo de uno de los novios. Allen había pedido probarla y Kanda había accedido de inmediato. Supuso que era porque quería convertirlo a su fe. Los meseros sirvieron todo tipo de bebidas y ya se veía a algunos invitados riendo escandalosamente. Allen sólo había tomado una copa de vino en el brindis, Kanda llevaba un par. Antes del pastel, los novios abrieron la pista y varias parejas se les unieron. Alma le hizo señas a Kanda, pero el se negó a bailar así que el novio tuvo que ir y sacarlo de la mesa.

\- ¿Allen no baila? - dijo Alma tomando las manos de Kanda cuando estuvieron en la pista. Se encogió de hombros - Desde ese día en tu casa lo supe, se miraban de otra forma y por como hablabas de él supe que se gustaban.

\- ¿Eres psíquico? Deja de inventar cosas - dijo Kanda casi a punto de decir que la verdad era que el Moyashi sólo le hacía un favor

.- No deja de verte - dijo Alma en su oído y lo hizo dar la vuelta en un paso para encontrar la mirada de Allen.

Kanda evitaba mirar a Allen, se sentía algo raro, su mirada apenas se cruzo con el podía ver como lo esquivaba, ese tonto Moyashi conocía sus sentimientos por Alma, no sabía que podría estar cruzando su cabeza en esos instantes.

\- ¿Por qué no le vas a buscar? - le susurró Alma con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De Allen - Kanda apretó sus labios, una parte de él no quería soltar a Alma porque sabía que quizás seria la ultima vez podría hacerlo pero una parte suya quería ir allí y hacer lo que Alma decía, aquella parte suya fue más fuerte y se vio separándose de Alma para ir por el albino que estaba tomando despreocupadamente una copa de vino.

\- Vaya no sabía que supieras bailar - bromeó Allen al verle acercarse. Kanda extendió su mano despreocupadamente y Allen la miró como si fuera lo más extraño que hubiera visto en su vida - Quieres vino? - señaló su copa.

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo, allí.

\- N-no... sé bailar - dijo Allen nervioso.

-Yo te llevo - dijo Kanda moviendo su mano para insistir.

Allen dudó, le daba vergüenza levantarse y tratar de moverse, no tenía ritmo. Kanda retiró su mano. Se estaba muriendo de pena. Ese día parecía lo peor, Alma le hacía señas desde lejos como alentándolo a que le insistiera pero hasta el creía que Allen ya le estaba haciendo demasiados favores.

\- Olvídalo - Kanda volteó, quiso regresar con Alma pero su esposo ya lo había tomado de nuevo.

Allen se levantó rápidamente y le tomó la mano a Kanda.

\- No te podrás quejar si termino pisándote - Allen jaló a Kanda a la pista.

Allen se había dado cuenta, al ver a Kanda con la mano extendida, que la razón por la que le había pedido que fuera con él a la boda era porque necesitaba apoyo en esa situación. Le sorprendía que tuviese ese voto de confianza, le alegraba.

Allen estaba algo nervioso, veía a todos lados disimuladamente pero Kanda le había tomado de la cintura captando su atención, le había susurrado que solo siguiera sus pasos.

Allen algo apenado solo se había dejado guiar, podía sentir la mirada de Kanda sobre él, inevitablemente hizo contacto visual con él, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás si le gustaba Kanda.

Kanda notaba cada una de las reacciones del albino, sonrió al ver que no le quitaba la mirada, le susurro al oído que dejara de babear, entonces sintió un pisotón.

-Lo siento, soy algo torpe - dijo Allen tratando de fingir inocencia pero la sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba.

\- Sí, eso ya lo sé - dijo Kanda apretando su agarre. Allen torció la boca ante la burla. Bailaron una canción, tal vez dos, el DJ parecía estarlas enlazando pero eran bastante parecidas. Allen perdió el paso un par de veces pero se estaba divirtiendo. Kanda estaba concentrado en evitar los pisotones de Allen y en no bajar su mano de la cintura. Llegó el momento de cortar el pastel, volvieron a su mesa y esperaron.

\- ¿Estás bien?- dijo Allen aun sin soltar la mano de Kanda mientras volvía a la mesa. Los novios estaban en su mesa, acaramelados.

\- Mejor de lo que pensé. Allen supo, por la forma en que lo miraba, que se refería a él.

\- Kanda, yo...

\- Ya sé que es un favor. Tienes media vaca asegurada - dijo Kanda suspirando.

\- No se trata de eso... - sus manos apretaron la tela de sus pantalones - Es que...

\- ¿Qué? - Kanda le puso atención entonces los gritos efusivos de los invitados los distrajeron.

Alma le había embarrado algo de pastel a su ahora esposo mientras reía juguetonamente, Kanda no pudo evitar sonreír, no dejaba de ser el mismo.

Allen se había perdido viéndole, pensando que en cuanto podía ansiar Kanda quien compartiera la mesa con Alma.

\- ¿Decías?

\- No es nada, espero que haya suficiente espacio en el refrigerador, compraré una pierna entera!

Kanda sabía que el albino le había mentido, no era eso lo que pretendía decir pero no tenía intenciones de presionarlo ahora, el pastel estaba servido.

El resto de la fiesta pasó tranquilamente, Allen ya sentía que había bebido de mas dejándose llevar por el ambiente, incluso quiso bailar con Kanda nuevamente pero este se negó diciendo que no bailaría con un borracho, finalmente tuvo que decidir irse, había tenido suficiente por el resto del día

Kanda se despidió de Alma y lo abrazó largamente. Se verían antes de su partida, pero ahora Kanda sabía que podía dejarlo ir. Salió con Allen, caminaron por la calle. Era de madrugada, poco mas de las 4. Le tomó la mano, y sintió que se aprovechaba de la embriaguez de Allen. Buscaron un taxi y después de varias calles encontraron uno. Allen se quedó dormido en su hombro. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Allen preguntaba por el desayuno. - vete a dormir Moyashi - dijo Kanda empujándolo a su habitación- dónde está mi vaca? - Allen regresó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador.- es una pena que ya seas "calabaza". Sabía que ese buen aspecto no dudaría - dijo Kanda cuando Allen se mojó la camisa con jugo y se quitó el saco para dejarla sobre la barra.

Kanda puso una mueca de desagrado ante el desastre que el Moyashi estaba haciendo, se acercó para quitarle el envase de jugo.

\- Vete a dormir, Moyashi.

\- No! quiero mi vaca, ¿donde la escondiste? - Kanda rodó los ojos - ¡Ya sé! la quieres para comértela en secreto...

\- Ya quisieras. Vete a tu habitación, yo también quiero ir a dormir - dijo Kanda ya molesto por la actitud infantil de Allen.

\- ¿Conmigo? - entonces aquella captó la atención de Kanda que buscaba aflojarse la corbata.

\- Ya quisieras.

\- ¿He? no eres tu el que lo deseas, Kanda Yuu.

Kanda sintió a Allen rodearle el pecho con los brazos.- Moyashi .. - pensó que se burlaba de él

\- Hoy podrías tener suerte - dijo Allen subiendo las manos y quitándole la corbata él mismo.

\- Ve a dormir - dijo Kanda tragando duro. Empujó a Allen ligeramente - Deja de jugar.

-Lo digo en serio - Allen comenzó a abrirse la camisa. Cuando todos los botones estuvieron abiertos, se acercó a Kanda y quiso abrir la de él.

Kanda le tomó de las muñecas impidiéndole continuar.

\- Vete a dormir de una buena vez, no estoy para juegos - le soltó bruscamente y Allen no le dejó ir acercándosele, tomándole del cuello de la camisa.

\- Ya te dije que no estoy jugando, Kanda.

\- Estas borracho - Allen rió y le besó inesperadamente, Kanda trataba mantenerse cuerdo y no hacer una tontería, el Moyashi había mordido su labio para hacerle abrir la boca, fue algo descuidado de su parte, trató de dar un paso atrás pero Allen le hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo - Maldito Moyashi - masculló sintiendo el dolor en su espalda.

Allen solo reía y aprovechaba su pequeña ventana para colocarse encima de Kanda y desabrochar su camisa.

\- ¿Qu-quien demonios eres? ¿eres Neah? - preguntó y las manos del albino se detuvieron.

\- No te importó cuando te la chupé - dijo Neah con molestia- No sabía que eras tú.

-¿ Importa? Es el mismo cuerpo. Te puedes tirar al Moyashi - Allen frotó su trasero sobre la entrepierna de Kanda - y hacer como que no pasó nada. ¿No te gustaría? Por más que tratara de ver a Neah como otra persona, sólo seguía viendo al Moyashi, con el torso desnudo, con mirada provocativa y labios suaves. Cada vez que Neah se movía sobre él, menos ganas tenía de resistirse.

\- Ves no es tan difícil - dijo acercándose nuevamente para besarle, Kanda no puso resistencia ante el beso, quería continuar, sentía a Allen hacer presión en su entrepierna que comenzaba a despertar. Allen se separó relamiendo sus labios ansioso.

De inmediato recordó lo que había ocurrido la ultima vez, Allen no parecía a gusto con lo que había hecho.

\- Detente - dijo al ver que buscaba desabrochar sus pantalones.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿quieres ir a un lugar mas cómodo?

\- No, quítate de encima.

\- ¿Por qué? no parecías en desacuerdo hace un momento.

\- Esto no es lo que quiere el Moyashi.

\- ¿Ha? ¿Allen? yo soy la representación de los deseos de Allen - puso una mano en su pecho - No deberías preocuparte por eso.

\- Pero no eres el Moyashi - Neah rió a carcajadas.

\- ¿Crees que conoces a Allen? no sabes lo que el quiere, como se sentía hace un rato en esa fiesta.

Kanda se quedó callado, tenía demasiado en la cabeza. Por qué mentiría Neah? Tal vez Allen si quería esto, tal vez el había estado causando que ocultara sus sentimientos por lo que ocurría con Alma. Neah besó su cuello mientras abría su pantalón. Tomó la mano de Kanda y la puso alrededor de su erección. Kanda se quedó atontado. No podía creer que estuviera tocando Al Moyashi de esa manera.

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo- el pantalón de apretaba, estaba duro.

-¿En serio? - pregunto con un tono burlón -¿Quien?

Kanda no estaba seguro de darle información y decirle que se trataba se un doctor.

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo -Neah no parecía muy a gusto con esa respuesta -Solo necesito que me acompañes a un sitio.

-¿Pides una cita conmigo? - rió - ¿Que obtendré a cambio de acompañarte Kanda Yuu?

-Podemos continuar con lo que tanto quieres, no me resistiré-dijo esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

\- O podría tener lo que quiero ahora y luego la cita - dijo Allen abriéndole el pantalón a Kanda.

\- La cita primero - dijo Kanda con el pulso acelerado, Allen lo estaba tocando de nuevo, sin embargo se sentía muy diferente a la primera vez.

\- Hazme venir - dijo Neah masajeando la erección de Kanda - e iré a donde quieras. Neah se acercó a besar a Kanda.

Kanda veía que no tenia mas opción, correspondió el beso y sus manos buscaron el cuerpo del albino, bajaron lentamente a su miembro, escuchó un gemido por parte de Neah quien parecía complacido con su labor. No podía evitar pensar en lo excitante de la visión frente a el, Kanda sentía su cuerpo reaccionar, sabía que no debía cruzar esa línea invisible entre ellos ahora mismo pero una parte suya le decía que estaba bien después se todo Allen lo deseaba ¿no es así?

Neah parecía satisfecho con el resultado, los gatos solo habían observado desde lejos.

-Eres bastante bueno, Kanda -le iba a dar otro beso pero Kanda ladeo su cara.

-Ya te complací, ve a cambiarte-dijo viendo que estaba hecho un desastre.

Neah le sonrió y se levantó hacia el cuarto de Allen, Kanda se apresuró y le envió un mensaje al Dr. Reever para advertirle. Obtuvo respuesta casi de inmediato y le pidió que llevara a Neah a un café cerca del hospital pues estaba de guardia. Neah se cambió la camisa y volvió a ponerse el saco. Le dijo a Kanda que sabía que le gustaba cómo se veía con él.

Tomaron un taxi. Todo el camino, Neah le tomó la mano y la ponía en alguna parte de su cuerpo para inquietarlo. Kanda se sentía fatal. Había pensado que el tener a Allen así no podría causarle otra cosa que no fuera placer, sin embargo, no había tocado a Allen, cuando Neah se fuera, el breve momento de intimidad no existiría. No había avance, el Moyashi seguía sin mostrar un interés romántico en él y el Moyashi buscaba tener citas. El taxista anunció que habían llegado.

\- Espero que no tardemos, quiero volver a casa a terminar lo que empezamos.

* * *

**Notas: uff ha sido un capitulo lleno de emociones con la boda de Alma y apuesto que no esperaban que se casara con Edgar Chang, eso hace a hace a Alma la "madrastra" de Bak(¿) A todo esto como irá a reaccionar Allen al saber lo que pasó con Kanda(?) porque Kanda se lo tiene que decir, no?**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Feliz Halloween ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cat fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, gatos.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda solo le indicó que se bajara, pagó al taxista y arrastro a Neah al lugar de encuentro, como era de suponerse parecía no haber ni un alma, pero en una mesa al fondo pudo ver a un hombre con una taza de café humeante.

-¿Eres el doctor Reever? - preguntó Kanda sosteniendo del brazo a Neah para evitar que hiciera algo inapropiado.

\- Así, supongo que tú eres Kanda Yuu - asintió - Bien podemos ir a mi consultorio- observó a Allen que le miraba con una expresión de fastidio.

Reever les indicó el camino, abrió su consultorio y encendió las luces invitándolo a pasar.

\- Realmente agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia - indicó que tomaran asiento.

\- Da igual, solo quiero haga con él.

\- Hablas como si fuera la peste, no soy tan malo y lo sabes - dijo con una sonrisa y Kanda lo miró amenazante de soltar cualquier cosa fuera de lugar.

Kanda salió de la habitación. Neah se sentó en el sofá y lo miró con molestia antes de que Reever cerrara la puerta. Kanda había cumplido con su trato. Se repetía que lo había hecho bien, pero sabía que había tenido que buscar una mejor opción para llevarlo hasta ahí, una que no implicara abusar de Allen. No volvería a mencionar lo ocurrido, en una noche, había descubierto que Allen le gustaba y quería con todas sus fuerzas que le correspondiera. No como Neah, como Allen.

\- Tú eres el loquero de Allen... ¿Se supone que me harás desaparecer? - dijo Neah aunque parecía ofendido

\- Soy el Dr. Reever - dijo ofreciendo su mano - le pedí a Allen que te trajera porque necesitaba conocerte - Neah la estrechó - si estás dispuesto, me gustaría que me hablaras de ti.

¿De mi? ¿qué deseas saber? - parecía divertido de que alguien pusiera interés en el.

\- Quisiera que me contaras desde el comienzo ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que actuaste de manera consciente?

-Eso fue hace años me trae recuerdos - dijo con cierto aire de nostalgia - Allen estaba tan destrozado y no tenía a nadie en quien confiar.

\- ¿Fue después del accidente de su padre? - Neah asintió.

\- El pobre creía que su vida se había acabado, incluso creía que podía seguir a Mana al otro mundo, pero yo estaba allí para cuidarle.

\- ¿Proteges a Allen del mundo que lo rodea?

. Puede decirse así, pero a veces me gusta divertirme un poco.

\- Es cuando Allen termina haciendo cosas que no recuerda...igualmente has hecho cosas que han metido en ciertos problemas a Allen ¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? porque así lo desea, en su interior detesta aquellas personas que le hacen daño.

Reever lo miró sonriendo, cuando hablaba y mostraba sus gestos, era fácil saber que no era Allen.- hago lo que Allen no puede por ser tan amable y juicioso.

\- si Allen aprendiera de ti el cómo defenderse, ¿pensarías dejarle?

\- ¡claro que no! - dijo Neah riendo - yo también tengo una vida, estoy saliendo con Kanda - dijo mirando al doctor como si hubiese dicho algo absurdo.

\- ¿es decir que tienes tus propios deseos? Acabas de explicar que eres lo que Allen no es, que haces lo que él no puede. No es Allen quien está enamorado de ese chico - dijo señalando la puerta. Neah tragó saliva y lo miró enfadado.

\- Allen es algo torpe, es amable con todo el mundo que hasta cierto punto me enferma, pero ese tipo es diferente.

\- Diferente - Reever se mostró interesado - ¿Kanda Yuu?

\- Así es, hace que Allen muestre su verdadero ser.

\- ¿Kanda Yuu saca a Allen de su zona de confort? - Neah asintió.

\- Pero Allen no es capaz de comprender sus propios sentimientos, no entiende porque Kanda Yuu le desequilibra y le hace actuar de esa manera.

\- ¿Y tú te has interesado por él?

\- Claro, es alguien entretenido de molestar - rió.

Reever observó a Neah un momento. Al parecer él creía que entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Allen.

\- pero no puedes seguir metiendo en problemas a Allen. Lo que quiero intentar contigo es que tanto Allen como tú trabajen juntos. La idea es que tomes lo que te falta de Allen y él haga lo mismo contigo.

\- ¿Y si yo gano?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Si Allen no puede hacerlo creo que no es necesario que este despierto, yo puedo vivir su vida y de esa manera protegerle. No tendría que sufrir. No tendría que sufrir. ¿No es lo mejor?

\- No crees que es algo egoísta de tu parte - Neah sonrió - Pero creo que Allen puede hacerlo. Necesita aprender cómo afrontar esas situaciones - Neah se negó.

\- Pero no lo hará, lo sé mejor que nadie. Cada vez que pierde la cordura me siento más fuerte.

\- Por eso quieres estar con Kanda Yuu? para apropiarte de Allen? Pero como dices, hay cosas que él no puede hacer y tú tampoco. No sabes cómo encarar la sociedad, todo lo que buscas es solucionar usando la fuerza y esa no es la verdadera solución.

\- En este mundo viven los fuertes, no es algo de simple lógica - puso una mueca de desagrado.

\- Pero estoy seguro de que es algo que quizás su padre no hubiera querido- comenzó a apretar sus manos - Que Allen se convierta en ese tipo de persona.

\- ¡No hables de Mana! - aquello parecía que era la gota que había colmado el vaso.

\- de acuerdo. Me disculpo. Sólo piensa en la cooperación - Neah se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Salió y le tomó la mano de Kanda con prisa. Caminaron por la calle con una leve luz del sol hasta que el celular de Kanda sonó.

\- Kanda? No diga que soy Reever. Neah parece haber dado algunas claves y usted puede influir en la estabilidad de Allen.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - Kanda vio de reojo a Neah que parecía enfocado en el camino.

-Tendría que hablar contigo en privado, de momento solo te pediría que hicieras para que Allen mantenga la calma cuando vuelva a normalidad, al parecer alterarlo o presionarlo puede ser perjudicial para él.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, hablare luego contigo-la llamada se cortó. Tenía dudas sobre lo que pudo pasar allí dentro, el albino parecía algo alterado.

-¿Te molesto algo que el pregunto? detuvo el paso.

-Simplemente no me agrada-no dijo nada más.

Llegaron al apartamento, Neah quiso besarle algo desesperado, sentía que no estaba bien.

-Ve a dormir.

-No quiero, dejamos algo a medias - trato de tocarlo en esa parte de su cuerpo pero se alejó.

-No hay nada a medias, cumplí con mi parte del trato y tú con la tuya.

-Debí poner un precio más alto entonces -dijo fastidiado - ¿O es que no quieres hacerlo porque quieres hacérselo a tu amiguito? ¿Cómo se llamaba...Alma?

Quiso decirle que quería hacerlo con Allen, no con Alma ni con él.

\- estoy cansado - dijo caminando a su habitación.

Se cambió la ropa esperando protestas de Neah o nuevos intentos por engatusarlo. Pronto escuchó que algo caía como tabla al suelo. Tim dio un salto por la sorpresa y Kanda acudió para encontrar a Allen tirado en el suelo.

Lo cargó y llevó a su habitación.

Suspiró pesadamente. Un poco por fastidio, un poco por alivio, Neah ya no estaría ahí. Definitivamente no le mencionaría lo que había hecho con su cuerpo mientras era Neah.

Le quitó los zapatos, el saco y los pantalones. Lo observó sobre la cama. Una parte de él sentía pena y se llamaba estúpido a sí mismo por haber rechazado la oportunidad de estar entre esas piernas. Otra parte le recordaba que ya había probado al moyashi y si se enteraba, seguro sus oportunidades estarían acabadas.

Se fue a dormir.

El aroma del tocino lo despertó. Miró su reloj, era de tarde. Se levantó y recogió la ropa que había dejado tirada la noche anterior. Cuando pasó rumbo al baño, Allen le sonrió mordiendo un pesado de tocino frito mientras agitaba otra tira.

El cambio era inminente, sin duda era Allen. No podía verlo a los ojos.

\- Cuánto tiempo estuvo Neah? - preguntó Allen poniendo en la mesa su desayuno-comida

\- Lo suficiente para que lo pudiera llevar a la consulta - no quiso preguntar como sabía que Neah había estado presente pero suponía que Allen lo intuía porque aún había seguido algo cuerdo, borracho pero estaba despierto antes de que aquello sucediera.

\- ¿Lograste convencerlo? - preguntó algo sorprendido dando una mordida al tocino.

\- Si, considera que cumplí con mi palabra, así que no hay asuntos pendientes - Kanda fue por un vaso de agua, observó a Allen algo pensativo en la mesa.

\- Gracias - Kanda casi se atraganta con el agua, el moyashi no debería agradecerle, no después de aquello.

Kanda fue a encerrarse al baño sin decirle nada más al moyashi, se lavó la cara y fue a su habitación, vio de reojo su teléfono, el doctor quería hablar con él también, se preguntaba que le había dicho Neah acerca de su persona.

Al salir del baño, trató de pasar rápidamente hacía su cuarto.

\- ¿vas a desayunar? fui a la esquina y encontré estos fideos - le mostró un par de paquetes - por toda la basura de la cocina, creo que son tus favoritos.

\- si... - dijo Kanda vagamente haciendo como que tenía que secarse el cabello

Allen suspiró y comenzó a comer. El celular de Kanda sonó y comenzó a caminar por la sala al mismo tiempo, como siempre hacía. Le parecía una costumbre curiosa que no pudiera dejar de moverse cuando estaba al teléfono. Entonces notó algo, Kanda tenía pequeños pero marcados moretones en los hombros, parecía como si alguien lo hubiese mordido muy fuerte.

Kanda colgó el teléfono y fue a su habitación para vestirse.

\- gracias - dijo cuando se sirvió los fideos que Allen le había llevado y comenzó a comerlos.

Levantó la vista ligeramente y pudo ver que había dejado un chupetón en el cuello de Allen... o de Neah.

\- ¿Peleaste conmigo? ¿Es decir... con Neah? -

\- No - Kanda trató de evadir la pregunta.

\- ¿Como que no? - Allen frunció el ceño -Esas marcas en su brazo, te las hice yo - Kanda vio de reojo su brazo y maldijo entre dientes, el moyashi no tardaría tampoco en notar los extraños moretones en su cuerpo.

\- Solo tenía que llevar a Neah a la consulta, así que lo demás no importa, cumplí con mi parte del trato ¡eso debería ser suficiente! - Kanda se comenzó a alterar. Allen no parecía convencido con eso, ese estúpido moyashi se preocupaba demás.

\- Pero el te ha hecho eso - dijo con un sentimiento de culpa - Lo siento.

\- ¡No lo sientas, ya olvídalo! - Kanda comenzaba a perder la paciencia, quería gritarle al moyashi que no había nada por lo cual disculparse, el era tan culpable como Neah. Sentía que iba a enloquecer.

Se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Era demasiado y aunque fuera Allen, no quería volver a tener un compañero de departamento.

El moyashi recogió los platos, limpió, sacudió, acomodó la sala, lavó el baño, lavó la ropa... todo mirando constantemente a la puerta de Kanda. Pero no salió.

No entendía qué había hecho. En la boda, todo había sido tan diferente y cálido, Kanda lo había presentado como su novio, le había compartido de su comida, lo había sacado a bailar e incluso había sonreído. ¿Kanda se había comportado así porque Alma estaba cerca? No quería pensar eso, tener a Kanda así le había gustado. No lo quería aceptar de un modo romántico, pero ya no quería que Kanda pensara en Alma.

Pero parecía que Neah había arruinado la noche.

Después de bañarse, mientras secaba el espejo empañado por el vapor, notó que tenía algo en el cuello. Se acercó y torció para ver mejor y se sorprendió. Parecía que alguien le había dejado una marca. Se puso de puntas y encontró otra en su pecho. Trató de calmarse y sospechando lo peor, se quitó la toalla de la cintura. Tenía moretones en los muslos.

Quería creer que había peleado con Kanda, que Neah lo había hecho pero no era así, esas no eran marcas de una pelea, no parecía en nada a lo que había ocurrido aquella vez que pelearon por primera vez.

Su mente comenzó a encajar lo que había ocurrido, las marcas de Kanda, las suyas, se abrazó sí mismo, tratando de negarlo.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo, se sentía tan confundido, su reflejo tenía una sonrisa.

"¿No te gustó Allen? ¿No era lo que querías?"

Escuchó la risa dentro de su cabeza.

\- ¡Basta!

"Mírate, deberías estar contento, Kanda no se quejó"

Allen negaba con su cabeza, trataba de no escucharle, no podía ser cierto.

"Eres tan débil Allen ¿por qué no me dejas a Kanda a mí? después de todo es como complacerlo"

Allen en un momento de desesperación lanzó lo primero que tuvo a la mano contra el espejo, ya angustiado por lo que escuchaba.

Kanda escuchó los gritos y el estruendo del espejo.

Allen comenzó a marearse. La voz seguía en su cabeza

\- lo estás arruinando todo.

"Lo aceleré todo, si lo hiciera a tu modo, faltarían diez años para que reconocieras que quieres que Kanda te lo meta"

\- ¡Moyashi! ¿Estás bien?

"Es una lástima que no recuerdes lo bien que lo hace..."

Kanda tocó la puerta varias veces pero no obtenía respuesta. Sólo escuchaba cómo el moyashi "cállate". Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando escuchó un golpe muy fuerte. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Allen tirado en el suelo, espiraba agitado, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se había cortado el pie con uno de los pedazos del espejo que había en el suelo, estaba desnudo y en cuanto lo vio, trató de levantarse y cubrirse pero volvió a resbalarse y caer.

Kanda tomó la toalla de Allen y lo ayudó a cubrirse, le prestó su hombro para que se apoyara y logró sacarlo del baño, lo sentó en el sofá y fue por el botiquín.

\- Yo puedo hacerlo - dijo Allen sin mirarlo, entonces se dio cuenta que su mano también sangraba.

\- Está bien - dijo Kanda tomando la mano de Allen para limpiar la sangre.

\- ¡NO! - dijo Allen retirándola con violencia.

\- No soy Neah, no quiero que me toques.

Kanda se quedó estupefacto al escuchar a Allen.

\- T-tu hiciste eso con Neah... ¿no es así?-tartamudeó Allen.

Kanda apretó sus labios y sus manos con fuerza, sabía que esto Allen no se lo perdonaría.

\- ¡Responde!

\- Si - dijo Kanda después de un rato de silencio y Allen sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar - Lo tuve que hacer para cumplir el trato. - Kanda sabía que de nada valían las excusas. Trató de limpiar una de las heridas de Allen pero este lo apartó bruscamente.

\- ¡Basta!

\- Lo siento - dijo Kanda apenas audible, no sabía que hacer o decir.

-confié en que me cuidarías, era estúpido, pero en verdad creí que Neah no haría nada malo si tu lo cuidabas - dijo Allen limpiándose la sangre de la mano con brusquedad en su toalla - quisiera molerte a golpes.

\- Hazlo - dijo Kanda totalmente avergonzado, no podía mirar a Allen - no hay justificación - le tomó la mano a Allen pues se estaba lastimando.

\- Te dejaré el departamento. Por ahora no tengo dinero - dijo Allen levantándose - pero cuando lo tenga, me iré - fue a su habitación.

\- Me gustas... - dijo Kanda arrepintiéndose de inmediato, era el peor momento para decirlo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cat fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, malos entendidos, visitas al doctor, suffering.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

\- ¡¿A quién se lo dices? ¿a Neah? ! - gritó Allen.

\- No malinterpretes las cosas Moyashi.

\- ¿ Como no malinterpretar todo? - Allen se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Kanda quiso evitarlo pero ya el Moyashi había pasado el seguro, no sabía si había empeorado todo al decirle que le gustaba al estúpido Moyashi, quizás Allen no le perdonaría por esto, debería resignarse al hecho de que así seria...

Lavi le saludó desde la ventana del patio pero no tenía ánimos para lidiar con él, comenzó a hacerle preguntas incomodas y el solo cerró la persiana.

Se echó en el sofá, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no se hubiera involucrado con el albino, si hubiera mantenido su distancia como tanto pregonaba al principio, había sido un estúpido por bajar la guardia porque ahora le importaba.

Vio de reojo el numero del doctor Reever en su celular, ese hombre quería hablarle sobre Allen, tenía curiosidad pero debería seguir involucrándose después de lo que había sucedido? algo desganado dejó su celular a un lado y cerró sus ojos para meditar un rato, necesitaba despejar su mente.

El Dr. Reever le llamó varias veces los días siguientes, pero no atendió el teléfono, ya no quería meterse en problemas, ya había arruinado las cosas y no quería que el Moyashi pensara peor. Decidió seguir los preceptos iniciales, pero no era fácil: Allen le gustaba, tenía cierta necesidad de pelear o hablar con él y su gata estaba a punto de reventar.- buenas noches - dijo Emilia cuando le abrió la puerta, estaba a punto de irse a dormir. Allen llevaba toda la tarde en su habitación y ni siquiera el olor de su comida lo había logrado sacar.

\- ¿Kanda? Emmm perdón por molestarte - dijo ella con timidez, el movió la cabeza para apresurarla a hablar -Verás... Tengo un problema y creo que podrías ayudarme.

Kanda no estaba de humor, ¿por qué tenía que llegarle la vecina en ese instante?

-De que se trata? -esperaba que fuera algo rápido.

-Ah espero no molestarte, prometo que será rápido -él le mostro un pliego de papel enrollado. Kanda alzo una ceja.

-Pasa- la dejo entrar. Emilia observaba cuidadosamente el apartamento, la gata de Kanda llamo su atención rápidamente y algo emocionada se le acerco.

-¡¿Tendrás gatitos?!

-Sí.

\- ¡Qué lindo! - dijo ella emocionada - ¿Y te los quedarás?  
\- No lo creo - dijo Kanda algo impaciente, quería que fuera al grano y se dejara de charlas  
\- qué mal, pero si te pidiera uno, me lo darías? - dijo ella sonriendo - tu gatita podría visitarlo.  
Kanda suspiró.

\- ¿Qué necesitabas? - dijo Kanda tratando de mantener la paciencia.

\- Ah... Trabajas en el jardín botánico.

\- Si.

\- Bien, es que me enteré recién y creo que me podrías ayudar con un proyecto

Kanda sólo estaba pensando en quién podría haberle dicho sobre su trabajo y sobre todo en que no quería estar implicado.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Debo mostrarte algo.

Kanda le mostro la mesa del comedor, el botiquín se había quedado allí, lo quito despreocupadamente, vio de reojo al pasillo Allen no daba señales de vida. Emilia desplego un plano sobre la mesa. -Necesitaba consejos para un proyecto paisajístico. Emilia explico que necesitaba consejos sobre el tipo de plantas a colocar.

No tenía ganas de hablar. En realidad hubiese deseado que Emilia sólo pidiera una tacita de azúcar.

La chica le explico todo lo que pudo, incluso más de lo que a Kanda le hubiese gustado.

\- Sólo tengo que saber las necesidades de tu proyecto para darte nombres - dijo Kanda cuando escuchó que Emilia ya estaba hablando de los proyectos de otras personas.

Allen salió de su habitación y les dirigió una mirada seria. Emilia saludó y fue correspondida con un escueto "hola" y se quedó en la cocina pretendiendo que acomodaba las cosas de la cocina. Kanda no podía concentrarse, además del ruido infernal que Allen hacía tratando de cumplir la complicada tarea de colgar las sartenes, apilar las ollas y guardar los platos, su presencia le recordaba la discusión, y por lo tanto, lo que Neah y él habían hecho.

\- Podríamos discutirlo mañana - dijo Kanda ya harto de escuchar el choque de los platos.

\- Puedo llevar algunas imágenes para que te sirvan de apoyo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, son las doce y media - dijo señalando hacia la cocina con los ojos.

\- Sí, de acuerdo. emmm... en el café que está a dos calles? a las siete?

\- Sí - dijo Kanda rascándose la frente.

Emilia salió de ahí con una sonrisa enorme. Kanda se dio la vuelta y miró a Allen con molestia. Allen le regresó la mirada y se dio la vuelta.

Kanda no sabía en qué momento los roles se habían invertido y Allen ahora parecía el huraño que no quería ser molestado. Allen iba a preparar algo de comer uno de los sartenes resbalándose de su mano, Allen maldijo por el ruido que hacía. Kanda se acerco recogiendo la sartén, Allen se alejo guardando los pocos ingredientes que había sacado de la nevera.

-¿No vas a comer?

-Ya no tengo hambre. Kanda saco lo que el albino había guardado en la nevera para comenzar a calentar la sartén en la cocina.

Al parecer, el Moyashi lo estaba desafiando pues su intención había sido hacer hamburguesas. Kanda miró con molestia la puerta de Allen, tenía años que no cocinaba carne.

No sabía si era por mantener la fiesta en paz, por molestar a Allen, o porque quería cocinarle pues sabía que la forma más rápida de llegar al Moyashi era a través de la comida, Kanda se puso un par de bolsas de plástico en las manos y preparó la carne en pociones. La textura de la carne no era agradable, el aroma tampoco, pero se había propuesto lograrlo. Esperaba que los condimentos fueran suficientes pues no quería probar.

La guarnición de Allen habría sido pobre y deshonrosa: sólo había sacado pepinillos para acompañar su hamburguesa. Picó algunos champiñones y cebollas y los dejó en mantequilla hasta que estuvieron caramelizados y la casa se llenó con su aroma. Puso las hamburguesas en el sartén, frió un poco de tocino, hizo un aderezo para usar en lugar de mayonesa y fue colocando todo en un pan con lechuga, tomate.

Dejó dos hamburguesas listas, enormes. la casa olía muy bien y era imposible que Allen no hubiese olido todo lo cocinado. Limpió y se fue a dormir.

Tal vez al despertar encontraría el plato lleno, pero no encontraba otra forma de decirle a Allen que lo sentía, que le gustaba en serio y que quería volver a cocinarle incluso si era carne.

El olor de la carne se había colado en la habitación se Allen, este se metió debajo de la sabana, no podía ser posible, Kanda no podía estar cocinando carne! apretó sus sabanas, escucho los pasos de Kanda hasta su habitación y luego el clásico portazo de su puerta. Pasaron minutos, Allen no escucho movimiento alguno en la cocina, se atrevió a asomarse viendo todo solo y calmado, salió con paso sigiloso de su habitación aunque su pie le impedía caminar en puntillas, llego a la cocina, vio el plato en la mesa, eran hamburguesas, Kanda lo había cocinado.

-Kanda idiota- murmuro al sentir su estomago rugir, no podía contenerse así que tomo asiento dándole un buen mordisco, estaba buena, no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas.

Miró a los lados. Estuvo a punto de probar un poco de la carne, pero se contuvo, no se vendería por dos hamburguesas. Kanda se había provechado de sus circunstancias.

"Pero le gusto", pensó.

Si le gustaba ¿por qué había caído con Neah? No entendía. Tal vez ni siquiera era él el que le gustaba, era Neah. Después de todo, él era quien se le había insinuado y con quien ya tenía demasiada "intimidad". Se preguntó si acaso Neah no se había adueñado de su cuerpo más veces de las que le decían. La forma en que esa voz en su cabeza le hablaba, como si él fuese el dueño de ese cuerpo y esa vida, lo hacían dudar de lo que estaba pasando.

Seguiría con su plan, se iría pronto. A él también le gustaba Kanda, pero no podía seguir ahí. Kanda podría olvidarle pronto, su partida no se compararía con la de Alma, sin duda. Incluso Kanda tenía a Emilia, que desde el principio estaba intentando algo.

Regresó a su habitación después de beber un vaso de leche.

Quizá el gran problema sería que no quería irse de ahí.

Cuando despertó, Kanda ya se había ido y le había dejado el almuerzo en el sartén. Un omelette gigante que olía muy bien, y tenía el sello de Kanda: muchos vegetales. Le dio una probadita y lo miró un rato, estaba muy bueno.

\- deberías comerlo - dijo Lavi desde la ventana - aunque no me molestaría si no lo haces - dijo mostrándole una hamburguesa envuelta en aluminio - No pensé que Kanda cocinara tan bien - gritó Lavi con la boca llena y despidiéndose mientras agitaba su desayuno a manera de despedida.

Claro que quería comerlo, quería casarse con el omelette, se moría de hambre desde la noche. Pero no lo haría.

Se hizo un sándwich, se preparó y se fue a trabajar.

Estuvo en el trabajo con la cabeza en las nubes por más que trataba de concentrarse, quería simplemente odiar a Kanda por lo que había sucedido pero no podía, se sentía algo idiota. Kanda al menos había cumplido con el trato...Neah había hablado con el doctor Reever, ahora que lo pensaba debía saber qué conclusiones tenía acerca de su consulta.

¿Debería preguntarle a Kanda? no! mejor no, lo mejor no era seguirlo involucrando, pensó.

Link por un momento pensó que Allen estaba bajo demasiado estrés, Allen solo dijo que estaba bien, que trataría de enfocarse, la verdad era que no quería que Link supiera lo que pasaba en el apartamento, suficiente tenía con saber que no se llevaba bien con su compañero de habitación.

Llegó algo cansado y vio a Kanda allí apuntando con un laser al suelo mientras Golem y Tim lo perseguían curiosamente. Kanda vio a Allen llegar y volvió su atención al par de gatos.

Allen quiso pasar de largo, hacer como si nada pero no era tan fácil.

-Moyashi... - Kanda le habló.

¿Por qué no quedarse simplemente callado e ignorarle? se preguntaba si algo de provecho había logrado Emilia con Kanda recordando que ella había pautado una cita con él más temprano.

-¿Qué?

\- Hablé con el doctor Reever.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El me pidió que le hablara.

\- ¿Ah? en serio? ¿y? - Allen quería respuestas rápido.

\- Mañana quiere que vayamos a la consulta.

\- ¿Vayamos? por qué tienes que incluirte tu? Si quieres una cita hazla aparte.

Kanda se levantó del sofá y encaró a Allen.

\- No voy porque quiero, Moyashi - dijo mirando seriamente a Allen quien trataba de mantenerse firme.

Allen le sostuvo la mirada. Esperaba que el Dr. Reever no pensara que Kanda era su amigo, obtener su ayuda estaba fuera de discusión.

Preguntó por la hora, Kanda le dio todos los detalles.

Al día siguiente, no fue directamente a casa, se fue al consultorio esperando que Kanda desistiera al no ir juntos, pero cuando llegó al lugar, ya estaba ahí.

Se sentó al otro lado de la sala de espera y tomó una revista vieja. Kanda rodó los ojos.

\- No seas ridículo Moyashi - dijo Kanda

\- ¿Prefieres que me siente en tus piernas? - dijo bajando la revista para verlo con molestia - No soy Neah - seguía molesto, pero jamás pensó que todo eso pudiera salir de su boca - o tal vez quieres que me siente sobre tu...

\- Cállate Moyashi - interrumpió Kanda al ver que la secretaria levantaba las cejas.

El Dr. llegó unos minutos después, parecía apurado, cansado, pero de buen humor. Los saludó y los hizo pasar juntos. Se sentaron a cada extremo del sofá, y no se miraron, el Dr. lo notó de inmediato, pero continuó, esperaba que no fuese un problema para el tratamiento.

\- Verán, después de hablar con Neah, este se ha definido como los deseos de Allen, se reconoce como una entidad aparte pero en realidad no podría diagnosticarse como personalidad múltiple pues hasta el momento sólo se ha presentado él - dijo Reever pareciendo aliviado - sin embargo, aquí hay algo importante. Neah surge en situaciones que son problemáticas para ti y es probable que sólo sea una parte de tu inconsciente, de modo que, al no poder enfrentar la situación, te proteges usando en nombre de Neah.

Allen pensó en las cosas que Neah hacía, cada vez que había aparecido, le hacía algo a Kanda o peleaba con alguien.

\- Kanda está aquí - dijo a Allen - porque Neah ha dicho que su interés por él se debe a que lo ha logrado de su zona de confort y por eso, quisiera contar con su ayuda para comenzar un tratamiento.

Allen miró de reojo a Kanda, ¿ayudarlo a él? ¿más de lo que ya lo había hecho?

\- ¿Por qué Kanda? no podría buscar a otra persona, alguien calificado? - Allen ni sabía que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Te incomoda Kanda? - preguntó el doctor notando cierto nerviosismo en Allen.

\- Algo - Kanda rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo te hace sentir la presencia de Kanda?

\- Mal, no nos llevamos bien ni nada de eso, no entiendo por que Neah tiene involucrarse con él - Kanda apretaba sus dientes para no decir nada.

\- En eso radica tu problema Allen, quieres evadir a Kanda, no quieres enfrentarlo. Neah lo hace por ti.

\- No me gusta la forma en que Neah lo enfrenta - dijo Allen mirando a Kanda - ¿No puede hacer que se vaya y ya?- Neah surge de tus necesidades. Lo que busco, con ayuda de Kanda, ya que viven juntos, no tienes apoyo familiar y debido a que Neah parece preferirlo, es que tanto Neah como tu se integren. Debes aprender a lidiar con tus emociones.- no quiero que Kanda esté en esto.

\- Recuerda que Neah es parte de ti ¿Por qué él si lo quiere cerca? - Kanda no estaba contento con lo que el Moyashi decía, si no quería su ayuda, entonces no tenía caso.

\- no lo sé - dijo Allen cruzándose de brazos.

\- te pido que lo pienses. Es importante que entiendas que puedes expresarte, y que entre más te reprimas, más probabilidades hay de que Neah tome el control. Allen miró hacia otro lado. - aquí es donde entra Kanda - se dirigió al japonés - debes estar dispuesto a la sinceridad de Allen, darle confianza y...

\- No confío en él - dijo Allen rotundamente.

\- Podríamos empezar hablando de eso - dijo Reever con extrañeza - ya había notado la tensión. Si este problema no puede resolverse, tendremos que buscar apoyo en otro lugar, porque esto es algo que se debe trabajar día con día. - Kanda sudó frio, cómo iba a explicarse - ¿Por qué no confías en Kanda?

\- Se aprovechó de mi - hubo un silencio sepulcral. El doctor Reever vio a Kanda esperando alguna explicación al respecto.

\- Para ti suena así, no pienso negar lo que sucedió pero...

\- ¿Qué sucedió Kanda?

\- Hice un trató, con Neah... para traerlo aquí el día de la consulta.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato? - Allen se encogió en su silla.

Kanda tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, vio a reojo a Allen, luego al doctor, no podía huir.

\- Tuve relaciones sexuales con Neah.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo en el consultorio, Reever de inmediato entendió el comportamiento de Allen.

Reever tosió esperando romper la atmosfera tan tensa que se había formado - ¿Por qué llegaron a ese tipo de trato?

\- Neah fue quien puso las condiciones.

\- Si, ¿o tu lo sugeriste? - dijo Allen de mala gana.

\- ¡¿Crees que tenía cabeza para pensar a las 4 de la mañana contigo borracho, después de la boda de Alma?! - Kanda perdía la paciencia.

Allen quiso reclamarle, estaba muy enojado, con Kanda, con Neah, consigo mismo, porque habían usado su cuerpo.

\- ¿Eres prostituto? - dijo Allen apretando los puños y en voz elevada - Te acostarías con cualquiera por un trato? te acostarías con cualquiera si te lo pide?

\- Allen, tienes que calmarte y... - El doctor trataba de hacer algo con lo que había provocado, en realidad no se imaginaba que el problema radicara en tales circunstancias.

\- ¡No seas idiota, Moyashi! ya te dije por qué accedí! - dijo Kanda levantándose.

\- ¡CLARO! NO TENÍAS OTRA OPCIÓN! - gritó Allen mirándole como si fuera a golpearlo

\- ¡Yo también quería! ¿de acuerdo?! A mí también me confunde que pases a ser Neah de un momento a otro y quieras estar conmigo y luego vuelvas a ser Allen y me mandes al diablo por cualquiera! - dijo Kanda respirando entrecortadamente.

\- No necesito tu ayuda - dijo Allen desviando la mirada.

Kanda tomó sus cosas y se fue.

\- ¡Bien ! - salió de un portazo.

Allen bajó la mirada algo incomodo, el doctor Reever se masajeó sus sienes parecía que la situación era más complicada de lo esperado.

\- Doctor, ¿podemos dejar esto para otro día?

\- Deberíamos... pero tengo que decirte que debes afrontar lo que ha ocurrido con Kanda, dejar esto así no te hará ningún bien. Neah seguirá apareciendo si lo sigues evadiendo.

\- Pero no quiero hablar nada con Kanda, el hizo eso...

\- Entiendo que haya traicionado tu confianza pero sabes porque Neah lo ha llevado hasta ese extremo.

\- ¡No me gusta Kanda! - gritó levantándose de la silla bruscamente - ¡Lo odio!

El doctor Reever dio un suspiro cansino.

\- Si esa es tu respuesta... - Allen no dijo mas y salió del consultorio, no podía ni pensar claramente, tenía tantas emociones aflorando en su interior, odiaba a Kanda, tenía que convencerse de ello.

Kanda llegó al edificio con ganas de tirarse en su cama y no levantarse nunca. A penas salió del ascensor, logró ver al tipo con el que Allen había salido.

\- Kanda, buenas tardes - dijo Tyki sonriéndole - sabes a qué hora llega Allen?

\- No - dijo Kanda sacando sus llaves.

\- ¿podría pasar a esperarlo?

\- No - dijo abriendo la puerta

\- Sabes, necesito algo de ayuda - dijo Tyki oponiéndose a que Kanda pasara - Allen me está evadiendo, quiero hablar con él, pero si no lo encuentro... tú me entiendes.

Kanda miró a Tyki y quiso golpearlo cuando le guiñó el ojo y le tocó el hombro como si fuese su amigo.

\- Allen no quiere salir contigo - dijo Kanda sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por escuchar el nombre del Moyashi salir de su boca.

\- No creo que tú seas quien debe decirlo

\- Vete, no dejaré que hables con él.

\- Ya entiendo - dijo Tyki riendo - Te gusta - movió los ojos como si le pareciera absurdo

-¡Tyki! - dijo Allen al salir del ascensor, se puso nervioso de inmediato.

Tyki fue hacia él, sonriendo, lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó.

* * *

**NOTAS: oh dios! Katou no sabe como disculparse, pero mejor tarde pero seguro les traigo nuevo capítulo, con algo de dificultad pese a algunas complicaciones y el ajetreo que las fiestas implican Katou ha venido para darles su regalo de navidad por adelantado. ¿qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Las cosas no pintan bien para Kanda, esto afectara en algo la relación de Golem y Tim ¿Divoricio? ¿Quién tendrá la potestad de los cachorros? Sépanlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**p.d Estuve en ICU por que la noticia de DGM volviendo para 2016 casi me mata de un infarto.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cat Fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIA: yaoi, yullen, AU, calzones.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda veía completamente molesto, Allen le había mirado pero no había apartado a Tyki, es más pareció corresponderle ¡si así quería hacer las cosas bien por el!, entró al apartamento y cerró con llave, eso no iba a detener a Allen pero esperaba que el idiota entendiera el mensaje.

Dio de comer a los gatos parecía que el moyashi se había quedado a "hablar" con ese tipo. Estaba molesto, ya la poca hambre que tenía se le había quitado de golpe, más bien tenía un revoltijo en el estómago, era estúpido, lo era por enamorarse del moyashi, también de Alma

Pasaron unos minutos y el timbre sonó ¿tal vez al moyashi se le habían olvidado las llaves? que se pudriera si esperaba que le abriera, nuevamente tocaron, ya le parecía algo insistente de su parte, suspiró con fastidio asomándose por la mirilla.

Era Emilia, Kanda no quiso abrirle pero allí estaba entreabriendo la puerta para preguntarle pesadamente que quería.

\- ¡Ah! solo quería agradecerte por lo del otro día, tus consejos me ayudaron mucho... - dijo ella algo nerviosa mostrándole un pastel en una caja - por favor acéptalo.- Kanda quería cerrar la puerta, no quería ver a nadie, pero abrió y aceptó el pastel, no tenía ánimos para iniciar un escándalo en medio del edificio.

Dejó el pastel en la mesa, no le atraía para nada, le resulto hasta repulsivo, se fue a su habitación y allí se encerró toda la noche.

Allen habló con Tyki hasta tarde, tuvo que explicarle varias veces el por qué no podían salir, tuvo que empujarlo varias veces porque trataba de besarle a la menor oportunidad. Al parecer, Tyki lo había entendido al fin, sin embargo, Allen había tenido que decir que ya estaba saliendo con otro chico de su trabajo.

Al volver a su apartamento, todo estaba apagado, parecía que Kanda no había cenado nada y los gatos ya estaban dormidos. Todo el tiempo se había sentido ansioso, como si no hubiese querido que Kanda viera a Tyki besarle. Kanda había declarado que le gustaba, e incluso frente al Dr. Reever había reconocido que le deseaba. Ya no confiaba en él, pero sin duda, podía reconocer que lo estaba lastimando, como Alma.

Alma no había escuchado a Kanda hablar de sus sentimientos, y no lo había lastimado intencionalmente, pero él si lo estaba haciendo.

Entonces vio el pastel sobre la mesa. Lo abrió por curiosidad pensando que tal vez Kanda lo había comprado para tratar de conciliar las cosas entre ellos, pero cuando lo abrió, vio la nota de Emilia. Allen suspiró con molestia, ella invitaba a Kanda a salir. Se dio cuenta que Kanda no estaría mucho tiempo triste.

\- qué te den, Bakanda - dijo y se fue a dormir.

La noche fue inquietante para Allen, se sentía incomodo en su cama, cerraba sus ojos y recordaba el pastel, a Emilia, no podía dejar que le afectase.

\- Me voy. Escuchó la voz de Kanda.

Allen enfocó su mirada, vio como Kanda tomaba sus cosas, alguien de una empresa de mudanzas le ayudaba, Kanda tenía a Golem en sus brazos.

Le vio dirigirle una última mirada para acercarse a la puerta, sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho, quiso hablarle pero su voz no salía. Tim le miraba fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse de un portazo, ya no había rastro de Kanda, sintió unas lagrimas recorrer su rostro.

\- Vamos no llores Allen - sintió unos brazos sujetarle por la espalda - No es esto lo que deseas ¿qué es lo que quieres? - Neah le susurraba al oído.

Allen se despertó de golpe, vio el reloj, aun faltaban algunos minutos para que su alarma sonara, tranquilizó sus respiración y algo temeroso se asomó al pasillo, Golem estaba allí, Kanda también, se sintió aliviado,

Lavó su cara ya estando despierto, vio de reojo el pastel, lo sentía como una amenaza.

Quería lanzarlo al patio, quería pisarlo, quería regresárselo a Emilia.

Kanda no lo había tocado. Ni siquiera lo había movido de lugar.

\- tu pastel tiene una nota dentro - dijo Allen sin mirar a Kanda.

\- ¿y? - a Kanda le sorprendió que Allen le hablara, no le sorprendió que curioseara un pastel, parecía propio de él.

\- ¿no la vas a leer?

\- ¿para qué? ¿Tú podrías decirme qué dice? - dijo Kanda imaginando lo que Emilia habría puesto después de todos esos coqueteos mientras la ayudaba con el proyecto.

\- sólo la vi, no leo cartas ajenas - dijo Allen haciéndose el digno y sirviéndose café.

Kanda se sentó en la mesa, sin ver el pastel.

\- ¿No lo vas a comer?

\- soy vegetariano, moyashi. Cómetelo tú, si quieres.

Allen apretó los dientes, se levantó, tomó el pastel y lo lanzó al bote de basura. Kanda se levantó de la tomando del brazo a Allen.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Dijiste que no lo ibas a comer, yo tampoco quería comerlo, así que si nadie lo quiere es mejor que esté en la basura - Allen trataba de zafarse.

\- Eso no te da derecho de botarlo Moyashi - Kanda frunció el ceño y Allen sintió que se molestaba aún más al ver la reacción de Kanda, no debería importarle, debería ignorar ese pastel como las galletas con sabor a sal de la otra vez.

Allen consiguió soltarse no se disculpó aunque sabía que era lo correcto, vio el pastel regado en la basura no había vuelta atrás. Kanda fue a su habitación maldiciendo, Allen vio la ventana parecía que no había movimiento en el apartamento de Lavi, se asomó cuidadosamente recordando que había dejado unos bóxers tendidos pero no había nada en la cuerda.

\- ¡¿recogiste mi ropa?! - le gritó a Kanda

\- ¿qué? - Kanda se asomó con cara de molestia, los reclamos del moyashi no tenían fin.

\- ¿mi ropa no está, tú la metiste? - dijo Allen señalando la cuerda.

\- claro que no. Ya tuve suficiente de ti por una mañana - dijo Kanda tomando sus cosas para irse - busca en el patio, busca en tus pantalones... en el bote de basura, tal vez los lanzaste ahí junto con el pastel - dijo Kanda saliendo y dando un portazo.

Allen se quedó quieto. Al parecer Kanda lamentaba la pérdida de su estúpido pastel, aunque en realidad todo lo que pudiera hacer con él fuera contemplarlo como idiota.

Sabía que no debió hacer eso, pero no le importaba tanto ahora, sus bóxers habían desaparecido, tenía que ir a trabajar, esto era realmente molesto consiguió unos limpios en sus cajones, vio de reojo la habitación de Kanda ¿estaría allí su ropa interior?

Ya no tiempo para verificar, había perdido mucho tiempo buscando, se tuvo que marchar al trabajo, ni se despidió de los gatos. Todo el asunto de Neah estaba desequilibrando su vida.

Trató de aparentar normalidad frente a Link, cumplir con todas la tareas asignadas, no podía seguir llevando sus problemas personales al trabajo.

Estaba casi considerando comprar bóxers nuevos ya saliendo del trabajo, pero no, tenía que recuperarlos ¡¿dónde estaba su ropa interior?!

Llegó al edificio y fue a revisar el patio no había señales de su ropa interior si se había caído.

Subió de mal humor hasta su apartamento, sabía que Kanda había llegado ¿que no podía ser peor?

Entró directo a confrontar a Kanda.

\- ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?

\- ¿Todavía sigues con eso? si no revisaste la basura ya la saque hace rato, así que te jodiste - Kanda trataba de ignorarle.

\- ¡Están en tu habitación! - dijo Allen ya paranoico para ir a la habitación de Kanda y comenzar a desarreglar todo.

Allen acertó a la primera y encontró el cajón de la ropa interior de Kanda. El dueño entró por la puerta y trató de detener el desastre que estaba haciendo con su ropa.

\- ¡Dame mis bóxers!

\- ¿Para qué querría tus calzones? - dijo Kanda colocándose tras Allen para tomarlo de las muñecas y tratar de inmovilizarlo.

\- ¡No sé! ¡Dímelo tú! - Allen forcejeaba pero Allen lo había atrapado en lo que parecía un abrazo de camisa de fuerza.

\- ¡Suéltame! - dijo Allen con voz molesta, como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

\- ¡No tengo tu ropa! - Kanda lo empujó fuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Allen pateó la puerta. Y fue a asomarse al patio.

¿Dónde podía estar? no vio su ropa en la habitación de Kanda estaba saliéndose de control. Lavi se asomó preguntándole que sucedía.

-No es nada.

-Pues tienes mala cara, pareces estresado.

-Claro que lo estoy Kanda es un idiota y no encuentro mi ropa interior, la deje secando aquí ayer.

-Uhm es raro ¿No se cayó al patio?

-No lo sé. No estaba ahí, pero alguien la debe tener-vio fijamente a Lavi.

-No me mires así, yo no tengo esos gustos.

-Lo sé, esto me tiene de mal humor.

-Ahora que lo pienso ha habido pocos casos de ropa interior en el edificio.

-¿Alguien la roba?

-No lo sé exactamente pero una vez desapareció algo del inquilino anterior, también del hijo del presidente de la junta. Es como un misterio no resuelto.

-Lo que me faltaba.

-¿Y si le pones una trampa al ladrón?

Allen se imaginó poniendo los pocos calzones que le quedaban bajo una caja de madera sostenida con una varita.

\- ¿se puede poner una trampa en estos casos? - dio Allen analizando lo tonto de sus circunstancias.

Lavi se encogió de hombros.

\- creo que sólo compraré otros bóxers y ya.

\- deberías reportarlo. ¿Y si el ladrón le roba a Lenalee? - dijo Lavi poniendo cara de horror.

\- bueno, no pierdo nada intentando atraparlo.

Lavó un par de bóxers, los sostuvo entre ellos con unos imperdibles y los colgó en el tendedero con otro más agarrándolos a la cuerda. No sabía si funcionaría, pero si el ladrón no caía, por lo menos sus calzones se quedarían a salvo.

Se fue a dormir en la sala. Lavi parecía divertido con la idea así que se quedó a dormir bajo la ventana. Debía admitir que después de su mal humor, esta idea tonta lo había distraído.

Paso un buen rato, Kanda salió de su habitación por un vaso de agua, casi deja caer el vaso al ver a Allen en el sofá, el sonido de la nevera siendo abierta hizo despertar a Allen quien miro acusadoramente a Kanda.

-Si quieres dormir vete a la habitación.

-No puedo, estoy montado guardia, mis bóxers tienen que aparecer -Kanda lo vio extrañado y se asomo viendo que en el patio el albino había colgado unos bóxers.

-Realmente crees que alguien caerá en una trampa tan idiota.

-Es probable, tu eres sospechoso aun, mas el hecho de que este ahí.

-Aquí vivo estúpido moyashi, deja la paranoia. Entiendo que no confíes en mi pero ya me molesta que me culpes de tus tonterías, sé que no me vas a perdonar pero no trates de pagarlo todo conmigo-Kanda tenía un aspecto cansado.

-Kanda yo...- Allen iba a hablarle cuando escucho un leve sonido en el patio.

Le hizo un gesto a Kanda para que no hiciera ruido, Kanda negó con la cabeza desaprobando las estupideces de Allen.

Se acercó a la ventana y se asomó con cuidado. Un palo con un gancho en el extremo. Alguien trataba de alcanzar sus calzones desde el piso de arriba, desde una ventana arriba de la de Lavi.

Kanda se acerco por mera curiosidad, incrédulo por lo que veía. El calzón del moyashi había desaparecido en la ventana de arriba.

-Ya tienes tu culpable -dijo Kanda en un tono burlón.

-Como se atreve-Allen salió del apartamento y Kanda le siguió, el también no parecía a gusto con saber que un vecino se quedaba con la ropa interior del moyashi.

Subieron las escaleras, Allen estaba impaciente tocando el timbre.

Lavi llegó unos segundos después tratando de contener la risa.

\- ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Kanda mirándolo sin entender lo que pasaba

\- llevo toda la noche despierto vigilando ¿crees que me iba a perder esto?

La puerta se abrió finalmente y el sonriente Sr. Apo apareció en pijama y colocándose los lentes como si se acabara de levantar.

\- ¿hay alguna emergencia? - preguntó el hombre mirándolos sorprendido.

\- Lo he visto tomar mi ropa - dijo Allen con firmeza - haga favor de devolvérmela.

El hombre no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreír, y después de unos segundos, ya daba miedo la forma en que miraba a Allen fijamente.

\- ¿saben qué hora es? No me parece que sea justo llamar a la puerta y despertar a los vecinos.

El hombre ni se había inmutado ante el reclamo.

-¡¿Pero qué dice?! Devuélvame mi ropa ¡sabemos que usted le roba a los demás vecinos!

-Creo que te has equivocado de persona, Allen.

Allen no supo porque pero la manera en que ese hombre hablaba y le miraba ya comenzaba a incomodarle.

-No creo que quiera que lo denunciemos ante la junta vecinal-Kanda intervino y el hombre puso una mueca de desagrado. Lavi lo apoyó y entonces iba a cerrar la puerta en sus caras cuando Kanda puso el pie.

-Son tan persistentes -mascullo -Esta bien, si quieres pasa a recoger tu ropa interior, tu solo -señalo a Allen.

\- no irá a ningún lado - dijo Kanda

\- de acuerdo, tenemos que hablar sobre esto - dijo Allen alentado por llevarle la contraria a Kanda.

\- pero él te roba la ropa - le susurró Lavi al oído.

Sabía que era una mala idea, sin duda era un pervertido, pero incluso el Dr. Reever le había dicho que debía confrontar sus problemas, y lo haría.

Kanda tuvo que resistir tomar del brazo a Allen. Eran sus calzones, y su problema, no quería ser arrastrado de nuevo.

Allen entró en el apartamento y el hombre cerró la puerta deseándoles buenas noches a los otros dos. Le pidió a Allen que se sentara, le preguntó si quería tomar algo e incluso le ofreció un poco de pastel.

\- sólo quiero mi ropa, gracias - dijo sin sentarse y tratando de verse lo más serio posible.

El hombre no dejaba de sonreírle y el pensamiento de que hubiese sido mejor comprarse ropa interior nueva lo atacó varias veces.

Vio al hombre marcharse a su habitación, Allen no se movió de su lugar algo incomodo. Vio al hombre volver con una bolsa, se la entrego amablemente, no borraba por nada esa sonrisa que a estas alturas le resultaba perturbadora, Allen tomo casi temeroso el paquete verificando las prendas.

-Bien, ya me tengo que ir, espero que esto no vuelva a suceder.

Allen se acerco a la puerta y entonces el hombre se le acerco colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

-Realmente es una pena que te lo lleves pero quiero que sepas que lo disfrute mucho.

Allen se alejo abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo.

Afuera, Kanda y Lavi esperaban apoyados en la pared.

\- ¿qué te dijo? - Lavi miró la bolsa.

\- nada... - dijo caminando hacia el elevador

\- Tenemos que decirle a la junta - dijo Lavi retorciéndose con desagrado - ese tipo es siniestro.

\- En realidad creo que tendré que tirarlos - dijo Allen mirando la bolsa con asco y pena.

Kanda y Lavi suspiraron captando el por qué.

Volvieron a sus apartamentos. Allen tiró al contenedor su bolsa de ropa, no quiso revisarla. Sólo quería pensar en que debía mudarse.

Allen vio a Kanda que le observaba deshacerse de la ropa con pesar. Se sentía algo tonto.

Kanda solo índico que se iba a dormir, Allen lo alcanzo antes de llegar a su habitación.

\- ¿Moyashi?

\- Lo siento- dijo casi inaudible.

Kanda vio a Allen tenía una expresión de culpa en su rostro, Kanda lo aparto diciéndole que no importaba que se fuera a dormir, necesitaba descansar.

Allen vio a Kanda entrar a su habitación dejándole allí solo en el pasillo, se preguntaba a si mismo qué le ocurría ¿Que pretendía con eso? ¿Quería que Kanda le consolara?

Kanda tenía varios días sin cocinarle desde su discusión del consultorio. Y ahora evitaba a Allen mucho más después de lo de Tyki. Allen extrañaba su comida, pero Kanda parecía haber entendido muy bien lo que inicialmente Allen quería: Que lo dejara en paz.

El Dr. Reever le había pedido que reflexionara sobre la razón porque Neah se interesaba en Kanda, pero sólo podía pensar que desde el principio habían tenido desacuerdos, no importaba lo cortés que fuese y lo mucho que tratara de ponerle buena cara a la situación, locuras arrebatas como la que había hecho con el pastel, era lo que Kanda le impulsaba a hacer y que desentonaban con su forma de ser.

Allen tuvo un sueño. Lo llamaba sueño porque no estaba seguro, pero en realidad parecía más un recuerdo. Veía a Kanda sobre él, su camisa estaba desabotonada, a veces le besaba el cuello, a veces se movía sobre él, otras veces Kanda tenía el rostro en su entrepierna y movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo mientras él, sorprendentemente, pedía más.

Allen se despertaba exaltado de esos sueños, quería olvidarse de Kanda pero mientras más lo intentaba parecía que su mente le hacia las peores jugadas.

Se rosó los labios como si quisiera recordar cómo se sentía, debió hacerle caso a Kanda desde un principio. Allen se asomó y vio que Kanda salía del baño, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera como loco, Kanda apenas lo miró Allen cerró la puerta, encerrándose en su habitación. Hoy no quería ir a trabajar.

Kanda vio la hora, el moyashi no había salido a alistarse al menos, no debería preocuparse por eso, vio el reloj, se le hacía tarde ya.

Allen se quedó en la cama. Cada vez que pensaba en la forma en que Kanda aparecía en su sueño, algo se levantaba en sus pantalones. ¿Cómo podía tener esas imágenes si lo había hecho con Neah? Llamó al trabajo un rato después para avisar que estaba enfermo. Su jefe no tuvo problema en darle el día, Allen casi nunca se enfermaba. Salió de su habitación, bebió un poco de café y se sentó en el sofá, Tim lo veía con curiosidad, Golem estaba en su cama, no podía moverse mucho, parecía una pelota esponjada.

El cuarto de Kanda estaba cerrado. Allen se acercó con el pretexto de saber si lo cerraba con llave. Lo abrió y lo encontró totalmente ordenado, el desastre que había hecho el día anterior había desaparecido. Se avergonzó de pensar que Kanda habría podido robar su ropa.

Trató de entrar pero el maullido de Golem lo detuvo un momento, ella lo veía como so le advirtiera de que era un lugar prohibido. Tim fue tras Allen como si a él también le diera curiosidad la habitación. Miró todo rápidamente, la habitación olía al perfume de Kanda. Se sentó en la cama y poco a poco se fue recostando hasta que llegó a su almohada. La cama era muy cómoda, tenía el aroma de su compañero y le hizo preguntarse si ese había sido el lugar donde Neah y Kanda lo habían hecho.

Era un tonto por pensar eso, ¿qué era lo que realmente le molestaba de todo eso? que Neah lo hubiera hecho con Kanda? se cubrió la cara con la almohada. Debería molestarle más que usaran su cuerpo de esa manera, pero poco a poco comenzaba a descubrir que no era tanto eso, se daba cuenta de que deseaba que Kanda le hubiera tocado a él y no a Neah.

Odiaba a Neah, no estaba seguro, como el doctor Reever le había dicho, Neah era parte de él, era algo que no quería reconocer, quizás no quería reconocer que quería estar con Kanda como en ese sueño, peor el solo complicaba más las cosas, estaba bien buscar otro lugar ¿irse como si nada hubiera pasado? entonces estaría huyendo, encontraría otra situación que quisiera evitar y Neah lo afretaría por el de la manera en que no deseaba.

Vio la mesa de noche de Kanda, por mera curiosidad la abrió, tenía un libro de plantas, no estaba muy seguro de que trataba su trabajo, apenas se hacia una idea después de que Emilia había venido con su proyecto, habían cosas que sabía de Kanda pero ni las básicas las conocía, pasó las paginas rápidamente viendo algunas fotografías de plantas, y en medio como si fuera un marca libros una fotografía de Alma y él.

¿Y si Kanda había tenido sexo con Neah porque quería sacar de su mente a Alma?

Había ocurrido después de la boda, después de que había estado fingiendo ser novio de Kanda. Habían bailado juntos, se habían tomado de la mano y, por primera vez en sus vidas, no habían discutido por horas. Pero todo había sido por Alma.

Cerró el libro de golpe y lo metió en el cajón con molestia. Entendía por lo que había pasado Kanda al planear la boda de la persona que amaba, pero no quería que las cosas fueran así, no quería ser el sustituto de Alma, ni siquiera como Neah.

Se encogió en la cama. El aroma de Kanda le parecía familiar, en cierta manera. No era su colonia, ni el suavizante de telas, bajo todo eso había algo que definitivamente lo hacía distinguirse de toda la gente que usaba ese suavizante y ese perfume. Y era como si lo recordara desde aquella vez en que Neah había estado tan cerca de Kanda.

Si era un sustituto ¿por qué Kanda le había dicho que le gustaba y que había estado con Neah porque lo deseaba a él?

Kanda había querido disculparse cocinándole y acompañándolo a su cita con Reever aunque él no quería su ayuda. Había tratado de mandar a Tyki al diablo porque no quería que volvieran a salir.

Si en verdad le gustaba a Kanda, ya la había cagado pues ahora lo estaba ignorando como antes.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, debería ir a su cuarto a tratar de dormir, pero como si hubiera una fuerza invisible allí no se podía levantar, no tenía fuerzas o más bien no quería irse de allí...

Se sintió algo cansado, estaba bien solo dormiría un poco, luego dejaría la habitación como estaba, se dejó envolver por el aroma de la habitación y se relajó hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

Tim había salido de la habitación a acurrucarse con Golem, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo en ese apartamento.

Allen no lo sabía pero inconscientemente estaba demasiado a gusto en la cama de Kanda.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Nuevo año, nuevo capítulo. Sé que los he dejado en vilo estos últimos pero también sé que sobrevivirán jajaja. Abrazo y un feliz año nuevo lleno de D. Gray –man.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cat Fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIA: yaoi, yullen, AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda llegó al apartamento, las luces estaban apagadas, el Moyashi no había llegado aún o eso pensaba, los gatos saltaron al verle y fue a buscarles comida, había sido un día largo para él.

Lanzó sus cosas al sofá, le hizo algunos mimos a Golem y fue a la cocina. Se hizo unos fideos, los comió con desdén y miró la hora. El estúpido Moyashi no llegaba.

Pensó que tal vez había salido con el idiota del lunar en la mejilla, o estaba en casa de Lavi, o había encontrado a alguien nuevo.

Picó sus fideos pensando en que siempre le ocurría lo mismo, sus sentimientos nunca eran correspondidos. Incluso esta vez, habiendo revelado sus sentimientos, el Moyashi ni siquiera lo había considerado con tacto. Sabía que hacerse metido con el Moyashi cuando estaba en modo Neah había sido una estupidez. Quería y debía estar arrepentido, pero en realidad, hacerlo con Allen le había confirmado que sus sentimientos por Alma habían perdido mucha fuerza.

Dejó los fideos a la mitad y se fue a su habitación. Cuando abrió, encontró al Moyashi acostado en su cama, abrazando su almohada y aún en pijama.

Se quedó estático en la puerta, creyendo que era una visión engañosa por el cansancio, que sus fideos quizás estaban pasados o había mucho pelo de gato en el aire.

No, no era su imaginación el Moyashi estaba ahí durmiendo, todo parecía indicar que no había ido a trabajar hoy, es más parecía que ni había hecho nada más aparte de dormir.

¿Que debía hacer? era su cama, estaba cansado, estaba debatiéndose entre despertarlo o no. Decidió no hacerlo y en su lugar llevarlo a su habitación, entonces sintió al Moyashi moverse, abrió sus ojos lentamente viéndole algo somnoliento.

\- Oye Moyashi - Allen solo tiró de Kanda provocando que cayera sobre él.

Allen abrió los ojos ligeramente, Kanda estaba sobre él como en sus sueños. Aunque era diferente, sentía su peso y su calidez. Kanda sintió la erección de Allen.

\- Moyashi, ¿qué haces en mi cama? - Kanda se quedó sobre Allen, no le apetecía moverse.

\- Duermo contigo... - dijo Allen con voz vaga

\- ¿Aquí lo hicimos?

\- ¿Eres Neah? - dijo Kanda a punto de levantarse.

\- Claro que no - Allen abrió los ojos un poco - hueles bien.

\- ´¿Estás drogado?

\- Me duele la cabeza.

-Entonces vete a tu habitación.

-No quiero... no puedo dormir allí.

-Entonces voy al sofá-Kanda se iba a levantar pero Allen lo detuvo.

-Quédate.

Kanda lo medito por un momento, el rostro del Moyashi le impedía negarse, claramente no era Neah, su mirada carecía de esa malicia, era el auténtico Allen que se lo pedía.

\- ¿Qué tramas? - dijo acomodándose al lado de Allen.

\- Nada - el Moyashi se acomodó cerca del pecho de Kanda.

\- Cuando te deje de doler la cabeza me vas a tratar como si no te acordaras de nada - dijo Kanda acomodándose boca arriba de modo que movió a Allen y este se quejó - no me gusta que jueguen conmigo.

\- Ni a mí, no quiero ser tu sustituto de Alma... - Allen se apoyó en su pecho sobre su mejilla para verlo a los ojos, no esperaba que Allen dijera eso.

\- Nunca pensé que lo fueras.

Allen bajó la mirada.

\- Lo que te dije la otra vez no tenía que ver con Neah.

\- Eres un tonto, ¿por qué me tienes que gustar? traté de odiarte un poco pero ni eso puedo hacerlo bien - Allen echó su cabeza en el pecho de Kanda, no tenía fuerzas para nada.

\- Es porque eres un Moyashi.

Allen le dio un golpe sin mucha fuerza en el pecho de Kanda y este solo rió y Allen sonrió, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien estar allí, quizás había dormido todo el día pero podía volver al mundo de los sueños si tenía a Kanda allí a su lado. Kanda no se quejó más como si estuviera de acuerdo en compartir la cama con él. Simplemente durmieron disfrutando del calor de cada uno.

A la mañana siguiente Kanda sintió el peso de Allen sobre él, el Moyashi babeaba sobre su camisa.

\- Quiero ese bien cocido...- murmuraba entre sueños.

\- Moyashi, tenemos que ir a trabajar - Kanda movía a Allen, lo impactaba la cantidad de horas que podía dormir y seguir teniendo sueño.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi cama? - dijo tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Lo sabía - dijo Kanda empujando a Allen y levantándose enojado porque Allen no recordaba.

\- Es broma... - dijo Allen frotándose la cara algo ofendido por el empujón.

\- Muere, Moyashi - Kanda le lanzó la almohada a la cara y se levantó para comenzar a quitarse la ropa y se fue al baño. Allen se sorprendió porque no le había importado desnudarse frente a él, aunque claro, no estaba totalmente desnudo, tenía sus boxers.

\- ¿En dónde trabajas? - preguntó Allen recordando lo que había pensado el día anterior.

\- En el jardín botánico. ¿Por qué lo preguntad ahora? Mejor tiende mi cama.

-Solo me dio curiosidad, nunca te lo pregunté -Allen se levantó estirando las sabanas, no se quejó porque había sido el quien había invadido su espacio personal.

Kanda fue a bañarse y Allen fue a ver que hacía de desayuno, su estómago gruñía como si no hubiera comido en días. El monstruo en su estómago incluso espantaba a los gatos cuando trato de alimentarlos.

Sin darse cuenta la mesa estaba llena de platos. Kanda salió viendo el buffet que tenía el Moyashi en la mesa por desayuno.

-¿Acaso tienes un pozo sin fondo?

-Tengo mucha hambre, ayer no comí y parece que fue hace una semana.

Bien, Kanda había descubierto algo, no podía dejar al Moyashi pasar hambre o se comería hasta el refrigerador.

Allen parecía de buen humor, no hablaba pero su forma de comer lo indicaba. Kanda se sentó en la mesa con su café mientras lo miraba comer. Lo que había ocurrido por la noche le parecía increíble. Allen había sido muy diferente y, con seguridad, si no hubiera estado molido, habría intentado besarlo. O algo más.

\- Si quieres... - dijo Allen un poco receloso - puedes tomar algo - aunque en realidad prefería que no.

\- No hay nada para mí - dijo Kanda bebiendo su café

\- No sé recetas hippies - dijo Allen mordiendo un pedazo de tocino crujiente.

\- ¿Hippies?

\- Sí, no comes carne, trabajas con plantas... Tienes tatuajes sin forma y el cabello largo... Hippie.

\- Pero me baño, cosa que tu no - dijo Kanda levantándose y revolviéndole el cabello a Allen.

-Claro que sí, solo que no había dormido tan bien en días.

Allen dejo la mesa para darse un buen baño, no llegaba a apestar del todo al menos.

Tim siguió a Allen a su habitación mientras se vestía, el gato estaba algo mimoso, Allen parecía haber olvidado lo suave de su pelaje, Tim parecía a gusto con él.

Vio a Kanda lavando los platos, no esperaba ver eso.

-No es necesario que laves los míos-dijo algo apenado por la pila se platos amontonados.

-Seguramente te quedaras a lavar todo el día Moyashi - dijo Kanda salpicándole algo de agua –Toma -le lanzo un paño para que fuera secándolos.

Lavi se había asomado por la ventana casi escupe su café, no esperaba ver a esos dos trabajando juntos en algo.

-Su relación ha subido de nivel ¿o algo?-bromeó.

\- el Moyashi se metió en mi cama - dijo Kanda

Allen le dio un pisotón por su indiscreción. Sabía que sólo lo hacía por molestar.

\- ¿Seguro que no es Neah? - dijo Lavi viendo que Allen le estaba machacando el pie a Kanda y luego le daba un codazo - Allen parece muy puro para hacer eso.

\- ¡No soy Neah! - dijo Allen arrugando la frente.

\- Cuando llegue del trabajo, estaba esperando sobre mi cama, en ropa de dormir, en una posición extraña, con mis sábanas revueltas y en la oscuridad... luego me jaló y le atrapó entres su brazos para llenarme de saliva por todos lados - dijo Kanda mirando a Allen de reojo.

Allen lo miraba enojado, sólo el jaló el cabello. Lo que decía era verdad, aunque Lavi lo malinterpretaría.

\- ¡Allen! - dijo Lavi tapándose los oídos, ya, no quiero saber más, no me importa - dijo Lavi cerrando por primera vez (y por voluntad) su cortina.

\- ¡Kanda! - chilló Allen con la cara completamente roja.

Kanda solo se encogió de hombros, era una pequeña venganza contra el Moyashi.

Allen dejó de secar los platos y vio la hora - Me voy.

Kanda afortunadamente ya había terminado y logró alcanzarlo antes de entrar en el ascensor, antes de que las puertas se cerraran una voz interrumpió algo apresurada.

\- Gracias - dijo Emilia casi sin aliento - Voy algo tarde.

\- No pasa nada - Allen presionó el botón de la planta baja y Emilia pareció darse cuenta que Kanda estaba allí se puso algo nerviosa y comenzó a tratar de acomodar su cabello .

\- ¡Buenos días Kanda! - ella trató de poner su mejor sonrisa - T-te gustó el pastel?

Kanda volteó a ver a Allen y él se puso tenso. Esperaba que no dijera nada de su arranque.

\- No pude probarlo... soy vegetariano - dijo Kanda sin dejar de mirar a Allen pues notaba los nervios en sus ojos - pero el Moyashi lo probó, se lo acabó entero.

\- ¡No lo sabía! lo siento mucho! no sé si haya pastel vegetariano... - Emilia se puso roja de la vergüenza.

\- Pero estaba muy bueno - dijo Allen tratando de calmarla

\- Había algo en la caja del pastel... una... nota de agradecimiento. ¿La viste? - dijo Emilia dirigiéndose a Allen.

\- No... - dijo Allen sintiéndose mal por fingir demencia. Por otro lado no quería que Emilia se acercara a Kanda de nuevo.

\- Ya veo... - dijo ella con desanimo.

\- Tenemos que irnos - dijo Kanda apurando a Allen pues las puertas se estaban abriendo.

Emilia iba a pedirle un momento a Kanda, pero vio como le tomaba la mano a Allen para caminar.

Se quedó allí parada viéndoles alejarse, no entendía porque pero no podía seguirles.

\- No puede ser - dijo ella sintiendo que se le iba el alma del cuerpo.

Allen sintió el agarre de Kanda, tenía las mejillas algo rojas, no podía evitar sentir pena por Emilia y algo de vergüenza porque ella notara el tipo de relación que tenían.

Se soltó del agarre de Kanda - A-aquí nos separamos... - dijo Allen recordando que Kanda solía ir en la dirección contraria.

\- Sí. Nos vemos - dijo Kanda despidiéndose con una suave sonrisa, Allen creyó que era una ilusión.

Kanda estuvo de tan buen humor en el trabajo que sus colegas se asustaron... simplemente no era normal.

Llegó temprano a la casa y cocinó para Allen. Incluso había pasado al super por carne. La cena ya estaba casi lista cuando Tim se le acercó y comenzó a maullar como loco.

\- Tu plato está lleno - dijo Kanda señalando su tazón.

Tim maulló y se le pagó a la pierna tratando de subir por ella enterrándole las uñas un poco.

\- Basta Timcampy, la carne es para Allen - dijo Kanda pensando que estaba así por el filete que asaba para el Moyashi.

Ignoró a Tim hasta que se fastidió y tomó un pedazo de la carne. Lo estaba malcriando pero quería que dejase de rasguñarle la pantorrilla. Tomó otro pedazo para Golem y la fue a buscar, pero no estaba en su cama, volteó a ver a Tim y lo vio correr a la habitación de Allen. Kanda lo siguió y encontró que Golem se había metido bajo la cama de Allen y no quería salir.

* * *

**NOTAS: Bueno la crisis parece haber sido superada(¿) Veremos si la situación mejora o empeora entre estos dos, Neah volverá? Golem saldrá de la cama de Allen? Sépanlo en el siguiente capitulo.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cat fight: conviviendo con el enemigo**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: AU, yaoi, yullen, gatos y el GRAN final.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

La llamó esperando que Golem se decidiera a salir pero solo maulló como si estuviera renuente a abandonar el lugar.

-Ven, no te puedes quedar. Allí.

Fue por algo de comida esperando que sirviera de algo pero era terca, Tim se trató de acercar pero Golem maulló de manera amenazante.

Kanda escucho a Allen llegar, sus pasos se detuvieron finalmente en su habitación.

-¿Pero qué sucede? -Allen parecía sorprendido de ver a Kanda escudriñando en su habitación.

-Golem se metió debajo de tu cama. No quiere salir.

-Era eso- Allen se agacho viendo a Golem allí en una esquina -Vamos, ven aquí.

Trató de tomarla pero la gata lanzó un zarpazo. Allen quitó la mano viendo el rasguño que Golem le había hecho.

\- debes salir - dijo Kanda metiendo la mano pero le ocurrió lo mismo que a Allen.

\- Golem es muy huraña...

\- ¿Y si está a punto de dar a luz? - dijo Kanda viendo que la gata se acostaba sobre el piso y se soltaba como si estuviera cansada. Los ojos se le cerraban.

\- ¿ya es tiempo? - dijo Allen saliendo y tomando la cama de Golem para meterla bajo su cama

\- tal vez será mejor dejarla ahí, no sabemos si podríamos lastimarla al sacarla.

La gata comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños y su pelaje se movía.

\- no quiero ver - dijo Allen pensando en los partos de mujeres que ponían en los canales de cable.

-Eres un moyashi cobarde.

-Claro que no, es solo que me algo de escalofríos.

-Es culpa de tu gato, acepta la responsabilidad- Allen lo miro acusadoramente.

El maullido de Golem los saco de su conversación.

-No creo que debamos dejarla allí-dijo Allen algo preocupada, quizás si luego necesitaba ayuda y luego no podían asistirla...

Kanda entonces logro sacarla pese a algunos chillidos.

-Busca una caja-dijo rápidamente aguantando los rasguños.

Allen abrió su closet y vació una caja llena de cosas en su cama, miró a todos lados y sacó un par de camisetas viejas de sus cajones para ponerlas en el fondo de la caja.

Kanda puso a Golem dentro. Dejaron que se calmara y la movieron a la sala. La pequeña respiraba agitada, Tim se asomaba a la caja como si quisiera calmarla.

Kanda y Allen hicieron té y esperaron hasta que Golem volvió a hacer ruidos y barriga comenzó a moverse.

\- mejor llevémosla con el veterinario - dijo Allen mirando al techo, se ponía ver que sus camisetas estaban comenzando a humedecerse.

\- se supone que ella sabe hacerlo, si algo sale mal, tengo el teléfono del veterinario del albergue donde la adopté - dijo Kanda metiendo su mano. Golem no lo atacó, sólo se quedó ahí recibiendo sus mimos como si estuviera muy cansada para pelear y demostrar su mal humor.

Tim parecía inquieto, ni siquiera había tocado su comida, sólo se quedaba junto a la caja.

Allen miraba todo algo inquieto y emocionado, se comenzaba a preguntar si todos los gatitos estarían bien ¿A quien se parecerian? Y un a infinidad de interrogantes que no le dejaban quieto, fue por otra taza de té, los nervios terminarían por volverle un adicto, Kanda también lucia algo impaciente.

Paso alrededor de una hora, no habían notado cambios,

-Aun estas considerando mudarte, moyashi? -Kanda le pregunto de imprevisto y Allen miro la taza vacía.

-No lo sé, no es un mal lugar... pero ya sabes...-Allen rememoraba lo ocurrido.

-Y no piensas denunciar a ese tipo-Kanda también parecía algo molesto por lo que había ocurrido.

-Debería, aunque a él parece que no le importa, da miedo alguien así.

-Ya sabía que ese tipo era raro, nunca dejaba de verte-Allen sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-Creo que me alegra haberlo ido a confrontar, si Neah lo hubiera hecho...

-No lo iba a permitir entonces -Allen vio la mirada decidida de Kanda sintió un palpito en su pecho.

Los maullidos de Golem llamaron su atención, notaron movimiento en la caja, algo sucedía.

Poco a poco los bebés comenzaron a nacer. Golem los limpiaba con paciencia y Tim trataba de ayudarla. Los gatitos se pegaron a su madre rápidamente.

Allen y Kanda miraban sorprendidos. Golem lo había logrado sola. Los gatitos variaban en color, sólo uno negro se distinguía muy bien.

\- Se comió la placenta... - dijo Allen mirando dentro de la caja descubriendo que no había ni rastro de las bolsas de los gatitos, su cara era de mortificación.

\- creo que es normal - dijo Kanda aunque también le había parecido extraño de ver.

\- Allen! - gritó Lavi por la ventana - ¿tienes cebolla? ¡No quiero ir al súper! - gritó en un quejido.

Allen se levantó y fue al refrigerador.

\- ¿interrumpí algo? - dijo Lavi subiendo y bajando las cejas cuando Allen apareció en la ventana.

\- ¡ya nacieron los gatitos! - dijo Allen con una sonrisa

\- ¡ah! ¡Voy a escoger el mío! - dijo desapareciendo por la ventana.

En menos de un minuto, Lavi ya estaba tocando a la puerta.

\- De esta casa no sale ninguno - dijo Kanda advirtiéndole a Allen con la mirada.

Allen solo sonrió, parecía que los gatitos habían despertado en Kanda una especie de instinto protector. Abrió la puerta a Lavi quien parecía emocionado.

\- Ya escuché a Yuu, solo venía a verlos - dijo Lavi acercándose a ver a Golem acurrucada con los gatitos- Se ven tan adorables. Ahora son abuelos - dijo Lavi en broma y Allen le dirigió una mirada avergonzada.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas.

Lavi se acercó a Allen para hablarle en voz baja - ¿De verdad no me puedo quedar uno? prometo alimentarlo y amarlo mucho.

\- No lo sé Lavi, habrá que esperar un tiempo, de momento Kanda parece haberse encariñado.

\- Esperaré entonces.

Los pequeños gatitos dormían mucho y no daban tantos problemas como esperaba, se podría decir que eran más llevaderos que un bebé humano. Kanda llamó al veterinario esperando que les pudiera hacer una revisión y verificar que todos estuvieran bien.

El veterinario No vio ningún problema, pues ya que eran pocos cachorros, había crecido bastante bien e incluso se ofreció a tomar uno de los gatitos, pero Kanda se negó. Les dijo que podrían apartarlos de su madre a los dos meses, que era lo más saludable.

\- no podemos quedárnoslos - dijo Allen mirando a los pequeños cuando el veterinario se había ido.

\- son de Golem, y sólo son tres - dijo acariciando a la gata que estaba en la cama bañando a sus bebés.

Tim trataba de bañar a alguno, pero Golem le gruñía, Tim miraba a Allen como acusando a la de Kanda. Allen acarició a Tim y lo puso en su regazo.

\- parece que Golem es tan celosa como tú - dijo consolando a Tim - tenemos dos meses para pensarlo o nos echarán del edificio por acumuladores de gatos.

\- Lo resolveré - dijo Kanda levantándose y comenzando a cocinar.

\- A penas y lo creo, detestabas a Tim y ahora te quieres quedar con los gatitos.

Kanda ignoró eso, no lo quería admitir pero si, le agradaba Tim y estaba emocionado con los gatitos. Tim maulló pidiendo mimos y Allen lo acaricio felicitándolo porque ahora era padre, comenzó a jugar con sus patas.

Allen no lo podía negar, estaba feliz, y no parecía haber señales de Neah en días, revisó su celular, ahí estaba el número del doctor Reever, estaba algo apenado después de todo lo que había ocurrido, debería llamarle para contarle de cómo estaba llevando estos nuevos acontecimientos en su vida.

El doctor Reever pidió que entonces se dirigiera a la consulta, necesitaba evaluarlo en persona, si se apresuraba podría llegar a tiempo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - dijo Kanda viéndolo tan apresurado.

\- Iré a ver al doctor Reever - Kanda lo vio extrañado.

\- ¿estás bien? - dijo Kanda mirándolo con la frente arrugada

\- ¿es por tu dolor de cabeza?-

\- no, sólo es una revisión, más que nada porque Neah no ha aparecido de nuevo.

\- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

\- no, está bien. - dijo Allen algo emocionado porque Kanda se preocupaba por él.

Allen llegó al consultorio del Dr. Reever casi a la hora de la cita. Se sentó en la sala. La última vez que habían estado ahí, habían discutido y ahora estaban muy bien juntos. La diferencia era enorme ahora que hablaba directamente y no sólo jugaba a ser bueno y amable. Incluso en el trabajo había expresado sus ideas últimamente y Link parecía impresionado con su desempeño. Levantó la vista al escuchar que la puerta se abría, vio salir a Komui chalando animadamente con Reever. Lo había olvidado, eran amigos.

Vio algo nervioso a Komui, esperaba que aún no lo odiara por la discusión que habita tenido con Neah. Komui de inmediato lo vio y puso una mirada asesina, Allen sintió que palidecía.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Pulpo! - Komui lo señaló acusadoramente y Allen quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

\- Allen? - el doctor Reever lo había visto y detuvo a Komui que parecía como loco - Komui ya cálmate - le dio un coscorrón.

\- Reever eres malo conmigo.

\- Quizás deba venir en otro momento.

\- Asustas a mi paciente - Reever regañó a Komui -Tranquilo Allen no muerde - igualmente Allen no se sentía muy seguro con Komui allí - Estaba consultándole a Komui algunas cosas sobre tu caso.

\- Ah... así que tú eres el paciente - Komui se acercó examinándolo minuciosamente de pies a cabeza.

Allen miró a Reever y el Dr. le devolvió una mirada tranquilizándolo.

\- me voy - dijo Komui poniendo cara de digno levantando el mentón.

\- Allen, puedes pasar - dijo Reever sonriéndole.

Entraron y tomaron sus lugares. Reever le preguntó sobre Neah, Allen le habló de sus dolores de cabeza y de lo que había hecho al respecto de expresar lo que Neah hacía por él.

\- Debes considerar que Neah no se va a ir de la noche a la mañana. Lo estás llevando muy bien, y el que Kanda y tú estén en paz parece que ha mejorado la situación, sin embargo, no debes de dejar de trabajar.

\- Está bien, realmente agradezco su ayuda.

\- Tu eres el que ha mejorado Allen, deberías agradecerle a Kanda - dijo algo apenado - Estuve discutiendo sobre tu caso con el doctor Komui, creo que coincidimos en la manera que debes seguir afrontando el problema.

\- Gracias.

\- Sobre lo de hace un rato ¿tú y Komui no se llevan bien?

\- Eso parece, vivimos en el mismo edificio, una día no sé qué pasó... parece que Neah le insultó, realmente estoy apenado, no puedo recordar lo que dijo...

\- Ya veo... pero no te preocupes con el tiempo se le pasará, creo que debe entender ahora lo que sucedía contigo.

\- Eso espero...

Allen se retiró, no logró ver a Komui nuevamente. Se dirigió al apartamento luego de hacer unas compras en el supermercado, tenía que cocinar algo especial para celebrar el nacimiento de los gatitos, pensó.

El fin de semana, Kanda salió del apartamento muy temprano. No le dio más explicaciones a Allen, sólo le dejó listo el desayuno y salió despidiéndose con un beso.

Allen comenzó la limpieza, por supuesto, no había perdido la oportunidad de reclamar que le había dejado todo el trabajo a él.

Golem salió de la caja a comer, así que Allen aprovechó para cambiar la cama de los bebés. Tomó un periódico para poner en el fondo y descubrió que en la sección de avisos Kanda había marcado varios anuncios de departamentos.

Trato de pensar que era una equivocación pero aun así no podía creerlo. Coloco el periódico en la caja, el no había visto nada.

Siguió limpiando tratando de no asustar a los gatitos.

-¡Allen!-escucho el grito de Lavi - ¿Estas bien? Llevas rato barriendo el mismo lugar.

-S-si, solo estaba pensando, nada importante.

-Ya lo parecía.

-Estas muy arreglado hoy-Allen noto que su vecino había puesto empeño en su vestimenta. Lavi le pidió que se acercara.

-Voy a una cita... con Lenalee-susurro.

-Oh, suerte con eso entonces.

-Tuve que buscar la protección de un brujo, prometió alejar a Komui-Allen pensó que era algo drástico.

Lavi se despidió y se había ahora quedado sol con los gatos, ahora que lo pensaba no había tenido una cita con Kanda y la boda de Alma no sabía si contaba... aun así le inquietaba lo que había visto. Quizás Kanda no quería estar realmente con él ¿Por qué exploraba otras ofertas de apartamento?

Kanda llegó por la tarde. Allen estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Cuando trató de besarlo, sintió que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿te duele la cabeza? - dijo Kanda tras él.

Lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a masajearlos.

\- No, sólo estoy cansado - dijo Allen dejando que Kanda lo masajeara.

Las manos de Kanda fueron a su nuca. La besó apastando un poco los cabellos de Allen y comenzó a bajar por el cuello. Sus manos regresaron y comenzaron a entrar por el cuello de la camiseta de Allen hasta su pecho.

Allen no podía evitar admitir que las manos de Kanda se sentían muy bien, mientras más le tocaba menos voluntad tenia para negarse. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba besando a Kanda.

De un momento a otro se había desecho de su camisa y de la de Kanda, se habían olvidado por completo de los gatos o que el control del televisor había caído estruendosamente al piso.

Kanda llegó a él y se colocó encima acostándolo en el sofá. Allen metió las manos en el pantalón de Kanda para sacarle la camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla. Kanda besaba su cuello mientras dejaba que él le quitara la camisa y le abriera los pantalones.

No podía parar. Estaba molesto por lo que había visto en el periódico, pero cada vez que los dedos de Kanda tocaban su piel, no podía pensar en eso. Se sentía diferente, le daba miedo que Neah apareciera y lo arruinara, así que decidió hacer por su cuenta todo lo que quería con Kanda. No permitiría que Neah volviera a disfrutar algo por él.

Se inclinó haciendo que Kanda se sentara y le bajó la ropa interior para liberar su erección. A penas la vio un segundo y la metió en su boca, haciendo que Kanda soltara algunos ruidos y le sonriera satisfecho. Siguió subiendo y bajando rodeando a Kanda con su lengua mientras le otro metía la mano en su pantalón para acariciarle las nalgas.

Allen se separó de Kanda algo ansioso, se deshizo de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, Kanda se sorprendió de ver al moyashi tan apresurado, aunque no le molestaba la imagen frente a él.

Allen se acercó para besarlo colocándose sobre él, Kanda aprovecho a dejar que sus manos recorrieran libremente el cuerpo del moyashi. El trasero del albino rosaba el miembro de Kanda.

Allen noto como Kanda estaba ansioso, su miembro hablaba por él, sintió sus manos acariciar una parte más íntima y uno de sus dedos entrar en el de manera inesperada, se tensó un poco y Kanda le beso diciéndole que se relajara.

Respiró arqueándose un poco mientras Kanda atendía sus tetillas con la lengua. Los dedos intrusos masajearon lentamente, un rato después, el interior de Allen fue cediendo hasta que los dedos de Kanda se movieron libremente haciendo que Allen temblara. Sacó los dedos con cuidado, abrazó a Allen y mientras este le besaba los hombros, le preguntó si podría entrar. Allen no se negó e incluso movió la cadera frotando la erección de Kanda contra su entrada.

Kanda entendió claramente el mensaje, tomó su erección y la fue guiando a la entrada del albino, Allen enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Kanda, quizás él lo hubiera hecho con Neah pero Allen sentía como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Emitió un gemido al sentir como avanzaba en su interior.

El japonés estaba excitado de solo sentir el calor del interior del moyashi, como apresaba su miembro, no tenía nada que ver con lo que había hecho con Neah por mero compromiso, casi ni se había permitido disfrutarlo, se detuvo un momento cuando ya estuvo dentro esperando que el moyashi se acostumbrara

Mientras Kanda besaba a Allen, el moyashi comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, sus caderas serpenteaban y gemía dejando entreabiertos sus labios rosados. Kanda puso las manos sobre la cadera del moyashi y entró más profundo apretando sus dedos contra la piel de Allen al sentir cómo era rodeado por el estrecho y suave interior. La velocidad aumentó. Las manos de Kanda se ocuparon: Una en la erección de Allen y otra en tocar la piel de su espalda. Ambos gemían con cada movimiento, se decían cosas al oído. No era como con Neah, incluso si Kanda lo había disfrutado después de un rato. Allen se estaba moviendo sobre él, por su voluntad, y todo lo que hacía había resultado mucho más sexy que todas las insinuaciones de Neah.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el apartamento eran sus gemidos y el movimiento que hacia el mueble, Allen se movía cada vez más rápido, Kanda aferró sus manos con fuerza al sentir como los músculos del moyashi se contraían, se aferró con fuerza a él gimiendo con fuerza y sintió su mano siendo humedecida por aquella sustancia viscosa.

Continuo movimientos dentro del moyashi hasta que también el alcanzó su límite apretó con fuerza la piel del moyashi sintiendo como se liberaba en su interior, Allen cayó sobre el respirando agitadamente, no hizo más que rodearlo con sus brazos.

El resto de la noche la pasaron en la habitación de Allen. Sólo durmieron hasta la madrugada y para ese momento Allen la volvía a tener marcas en los muslos y en otros lugares.

Kanda se levantó y se vio al espejo. Allen le había dejado una marca enorme en el hombro y tenía una mordida en el cuello. Volteó a ver al moyashi, seguía dormido.

A penas y podía creerlo. Había pasado la noche con él e incluso lo había llevado a su cama. Fue a darse una ducha con ánimos. Le dio de comer a los gatos, hizo pan francés para Allen y fue a despedirse.

\- Moyashi... - dijo Kanda besando la espalda de Allen.

Allen respondió con un gruñido y abrió los ojos a penas lo suficiente para saber lo que ocurría.

\- Vuelvo en un rato - dijo Kanda besándolo en la mejilla

\- ¿vas... al súper...? - dijo Allen abrazando la almohada que Kanda había dejado libre.

\- no, te dejé pan francés para el desayuno - besó su cuello - nos vemos - y salió de la habitación.

Allen gruñó como despedida, aun ni se creía lo que había ocurrido ayer, hizo algo de esfuerzo y se levantó, se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara, vio las marcas en su cuerpo y se sonrojó de lo que recordaba, claro esta vez no sentía una sensación desagradable en cuerpo, Kanda había borrado esa extraña sensación de su cuerpo.

Fue a la cocina saludando a Tim y Golem y a los gatitos que dormían como si nada, vio los platos vacíos de los gatos, supuso que Kanda los había alimentado.

Allen fue a ver lo que había en la mesa del comedor tapado cuidadosamente, Kanda le había dejado el desayuno, casi ni podría pensar que cuando llegó al apartamento terminaría compartiendo de esa manera con su compañero, mucho menos de este tipo de atenciones. Se lo comió todo, al parecer todo el ejercicio le había dejado muy hambriento.

\- Allen! - Lavi lo saludó enérgicamente desde la ventana. Allen se sobresaltó casi ahogándose con el vaso de jugo.

\- L-lavi...

\- Lo siento, debí ser más sutil.

\- Está bien, ah ¿cómo te fue en tu cita? - trató de actuar normal, no quería que Lavi preguntara por tanta felicidad en su rostro y agradecía que no hubiera estado en su apartamento el día de ayer.

\- ¿cita? La cita con MI NOVIA LENALEE? - dijo Lavi sonriendo y levantando las cejas.

Allen fue al apartamento de Lavi pues era imprudente gritarse todo por la ventana.

\- ¿Y su hermano ya lo sabe? - dijo Allen pensando que sería un amor a escondidas.

\- Si, ella me lo pidió - dijo Lavi agarrándose la cara como si no quisiera sonrojarse mientras agitaba sus pestañas - jamás pensé que una chica me lo pidiera - rió un poco - cuando la fui a dejar, su hermano arañaba las paredes, no decía nada porque Lenalee no lo dejaba pero tenía cara de estar a punto de explotar.

Allen sonrió. Lavi parecía muy feliz.

Solo esperaba que Komui no lo matara, ahora que lo pensaba sería un tanto estresante tener un cuñado como Komui, solo le deseó suerte a Lavi.

Tal vez se libraba de esas situaciones con Kanda pero bien lo pensaba no sabía nada de la familia de Kanda, lo suyo era un caso especial peor aún seguía sin saber mucho del otro, tendría que hacerse una lista de "cosas por saber de Kanda"

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? - preguntó Lavi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿De mí? no mucho... pero creo ya me llevo mejor con Kanda... - sus mejilla se sonrojaron.

\- ¡Oh! de seguro solucionaron sus asuntos de manera civilizada ¿verdad? - dijo Lavi picándole el brazo.

\- creo que sí - dijo Allen sin poder evitar sonreír

El resto de la tarde, Lavi fue al departamento a tratar de cargar a algún gatito, pero Golem, que parecía leer sus intenciones, estuvo ahí para no dejarle ni tocarlos. Luego de un rato, Lavi se fue, Kanda no tardó en llegar, se veía cansado y simplemente dejó sus cosas en el sofá, Allen pudo ver de nuevo un periódico, abierto en la sección de

Allen veía los anuncios con algo de temor, escuchó la puerta abrirse y dejó el periódico en su lugar tratando de fingir demencia.

¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Actuar como si nada estuviera pasando? no era un tanto seguro pero tampoco quería parecer un idiota haciendo drama sobre algo que quizás pudiera estar malinterpretando

Kanda le estaba hablando de algo pero era capaz de oírle, quería despejar su cabeza de dudas, no quería ilusionarse y que al final su felicidad fuera algo efímero.

\- Kanda...

Kanda hizo un sonido para indicar que lo escuchaba. Había salido de su habitación y estaba sacando las cosas para preparar el desayuno.

\- ¿Estás buscando apartamento? - dijo Allen con el periódico en la mano.

Kanda lo miró y suspiró.

\- Moyashi metiche - dijo sonriendo y tratando de tocar a Allen, sin embargo, este se apartó

\- ¿por qué quieres mudarte? pensé que estábamos bien - dijo Allen poniendo el periódico en la barra.

\- ¿bien? - Kanda arrugó la frente - ¿con ese acosador, el vecino de arriba y tan poco espacio para dos personas? No puedo quedarme y soportarlo - dijo Kanda negando con la cabeza y tratando de tomar la mano que Allen había puesto sobre el periódico.

\- ¿Entonces te vas a mudar? - Allen apartó la mano, entendía lo que Kanda decía acerca de lo que había pasado.

\- ¿No eras tú quien se iba a mudar desde un principio?

\- Pues sí pero...no pensé que tú tuvieras esas intenciones, después de todo siempre quisiste quedarte con el apartamento para ti solo.

Kanda se rascó la cabeza - Complicas las cosas Moyashi.

\- Pues yo no ando haciendo cosas a tus espaldas - Allen función el ceño.

\- Solo estoy buscando un mejor lugar, a ver si te lo digo de una manera en que puedas comprenderlo.

\- No me hables como si fuera un niño.

\- Quieres mudarte conmigo, moyashi? - soltó Kanda de imprevisto.

Allen se molestó.

\- sólo lo dices para que deje que quejarme.

\- ¿creíste que me iba a ir sin ti? - dijo Kanda sonriendo por que la idea le parecía tonta.

\- sí - dijo Allen como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- o tal vez eso es lo que quieres - Kanda se cruzó de brazos torciendo la boca - ¿planeabas quedarte con el ladrón de calzones y con el hijo del presidente?

\- ¡claro que no! ¡No estoy aquí por ellos!

\- entonces ven conmigo - dijo Kanda mirándolo a los ojos para que se diera cuenta que hablaba en serio.

\- ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? - dijo Allen aún resentido aunque una parte de él estaba emocionado.

\- quería buscar buenos lugares... no sé, supongo que me acostumbré a hacer todo solo - dijo sintiendo culpa aunque su expresión no lo demostraba.

Allen entrecerró sus ojos como dándole a entender que no estaba convencido del todo.

\- Pues ya no lo tienes que hacer todo tú solo, para algo estoy aquí Bakanda.

-Entonces te quedas o te vas conmigo Moyashi?

\- Depende...- dijo Allen sembrando la inseguridad en Kanda.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Tengo que verlo primero, siendo tu quizás quieres rentar a lado de un cementerio o un edificio abandonado.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? - Kanda se palmeó el rostro.

\- Pues no lo sé, quizás el hecho de que no te gusta el ruido, ni la gente...

\- No seas estúpido Moyashi, si te dejo a ti elegir capaz rentas al lado de un mercado.

\- Busquemos juntos - dijo Allen tomando el periódico - tu por tus medios - se lo dio a Kanda - yo por los míos - dijo sacando su móvil.

\- ¿entonces te vas conmigo? - dijo Kanda impaciente

\- sí... - dijo Allen divertido pues pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de inquietar a Kanda.

\- no te burles - dijo golpeándolo con el periódico - ponte a buscar.

Ambos revisaron varios anuncios, si bien a la hora de visitar los lugares cuando no era Kanda quien veía algún defecto, era Allen quien lo hacía, fueron un par de semanas largas esperando dar con el lugar ideal.

Allen estaba cansado, no fue hasta que vieron un anuncio de un sitio que se amoldaba a todas sus necesidades, no perdieron el tiempo y fueron a ver el apartamento. No sabían si era el efecto de ver tantos sitios que ya estaban desesperados con dar con alguno que consideraran "perfecto" pero sabían que este era el lugar ideal, mucho más amplio y confortable, estaban seguros que los gatos los disfrutarían.

\- ¿Te vas a mudar? - Lavi casi se cae por la ventana del patio.

\- Si, Kanda y yo estuvimos viendo algunos apartamentos, creo que encontramos el ideal.

\- ¡No! pero ¡¿por qué?! Es que soy mal vecino ¿verdad? - comenzó a derramar finas lágrimas.

\- Es por lo que ha pasado - dijo Allen señalando arriba - además Kanda quiere conservar a los gatitos.

\- ¿y qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué tal si un loco se muda a tu apartamento? no quiero charlar con un loco y no pienso cerrar mi ventana - dijo haciendo ademan...Ver más

-Entonces ¿podré tener un gatito al menos?

-Trataré.

El día de la mudanza llego y el presidente de la junta algo apenado los despidió, Emilia les había traído galletas prometiendo que esta vez si había usado azúcar, Timothy aun no lo aseguraba del todo, Road se despidió de Tim y entonces al ver los gatitos en seguida quiso uno, Tyki enseguida la detuvo y le guiño un ojo a Allen, Kanda le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Lavi los ayudó con la mudanza. Allen sabía que no podría escapar del vecino raro (que se consideraba muy normal) que le hablaba por la ventana y se metía en sus asuntos.

Cuando todo estuvo en el nuevo departamento y las piernas y espaldas dolían de tanto cargar, se despidieron de Lavi y Kanda le entregó un gatito.

-¿En serio me lo puedo quedar?-Lavi tenía los ojos llorosos y las manos temblorosas para agarrar al gatito.

\- ¿lo quieres o no?

-claro que si - lo tomo y el gatito maulló suavemente. -Lo cuidare mucho y lo amare, le daré de comer, jugare con él y...-Kanda se vio forzado a cerrar la puerta. Lavi era un idiota pero uno de buen corazón.

Allen sonrió algo sorprendido de que le diera a uno de los gatitos.

La vida en el nuevo edificio no tenía las emociones que en el anterior. Sin embargo, Kanda y Allen encontraron un nuevo pasatiempo, uno mucho más seguro que convivir con los vecinos.

Comenzaron a hacer videos de Tim, Golem y sus dos gatitos y los subieron a YouTube. Las monerías de sus gatos fueron un éxito y se volvieron famosos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

**NOTAS: El esperado final ha llegado ;D Tal vez fue un poco accidentada mi constancia al actualizar pero, como siempre, la historia está terminada. A penas se acaba enero y ya estoy contemplando ideas nuevas que espero poner pronto en nuevos proyectos. Gracias por seguir este fic y al edificio busca pleitos. Abrazos y gatitos para todos. **


End file.
